Rules Of Engagement
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Loosely basedon a scene inThe Sleeping Princess,thisficexploresanaltogether different course the dismissal of Princess Corral could have taken.When the nuptials of Lotor and Corral fall through,Demos refuses to leave without a fight.
1.

  
Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
Prince Lotor slumped into his command chair, with an unhappy sigh. So close! He had been so close to returning to Doom with Allura by his side...He clenched his right hand into a fist. Damn them! He had actually had her in his arms, her body soft and yielding in his embrace. Her freshly shampooed hair giving off the a scent of lavender and jasmines, her lips painted a soft pink. Her eyes had been closed, the lids just starting to move, as life slowly returned to them. Had they opened, he would have looked into eyes as blue as the oceans they did not have on Doom.  
And then they showed up. The cursed Voltron Force, always arriving to save the day. His fist tightened, his fingernails digging against the gloveless palm. To be defeated by the shrimp of the group...Pidge...the indignity of it all. He snarled, breaking through the skin. Ha had to yield. Yield of die. He could see it in the little one's eyes. He meant to kill Lotor...kill Allura! Yes....those damnable pilots would rather see their princess dead, then alive and wed to him.  
He snorted, oblivious to the blood dripping down his hand. Some hero's! To hand her over to the dirt and worms, then give her to one who adored her.....worshipped her....  
"Lotor....you're bleeding!"  
"Hagger....." He hissed. "You dare approach me?!"  
She ignored the question, taking hold of his injured hand. "One day you're really going to do some serious damage." Hagger tsked. "Then where will you be? We have no surgeon onboard, and my magic does not include any type of Healing Arts."  
"You abandoned any chance of practicing white magic long ago, witch." Lotor pulled away from her.  
"YOU!!" Hagger pointed at a random soldier. "Get me a medical kit!" She glanced at Lotor. "And fetch the prince a glass of wine."  
"Better yet, bring the whole bottle." ordered Prince Lotor.  
Hagger sighed. "Really sire! Do you honestly want to show up at your own wedding dead drunk? Think of the impression you'll make on your bride...."  
"There isn't going to be any wedding!" snarled Lotor, eyes flashing.  
"Oh Lotor, don't be silly. You know the deal you made with your father."  
"For one more chance at Allura...." Lotor whispered, his eyes taking on a sad expression.  
"I must say you made a valiant effort." praised Hagger. "You almost had her. But..." She resisted the urge to start cackling. "We all know almost doesn't count."  
"And whose fault is that?" He snatched the bottle of brandy out of the guard's hands. 'Huh?! Answer me witch!!:  
"It was the Voltron Force of course." replied Hagger.  
"HA! The Voltron Foce..." Lotor muttered bitterly. "Whose idea was it to make our move in broad daylight? Right in front of the force?!"  
"Sire, we were on a very tight schedule. The spell....."  
"Yes, you and your bloody spells!" He took a long swig from the bottle.  
"Would you have preferred she awoke, trapped and terrified in her coffin?" asked Hagger, reaching for his hand. "Or better yet, Allura get buried alive? Suffocate before you could reach her?"  
"If you're as powerful as you claim to be, you could have cast a spell...." He watched as she bandaged his hand. "To ensure she had enough air while I dug her out..."  
"Oh yes..." Hagger arched an eyebrow. "So she could worked herself up into a frenzied state? Once the terror of being buried alive faded away, then your precious princess would really have reason to despise you...."  
'The ideal spell would have kept her unconscious until after we arrived on Doom." muttered Lotor.  
"Would a, should a, could have." Hagger shrugged. "It's all the same. Allura is barred from you....forever."   
"No, not forever!" Lotor said stubbornly. "Someday....."  
"Someday what?" demanded Hagger. "You're about to become a married man! The best you can hope for is in the future, you can add her to your collection of slave girls. Another pretty blonde, vapid and brainless, and so eager to please."  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" screamed Lotor, slapping her across the face.  
"OH!!" Hagger fell to her knees, and starred up at him in shock. "Lotor?!"  
"Shut your mouth..." He repeated more quietly. "You have no right at all...." He tipped the bottle back. Empty! With a curse he threw it onto the floor. "Allura...." The bottle was broken, shattered into pieces. Just like his father wanted to do to his love.  
***************************************************************  
"Ah Lotor!" A smirking King Zarkon was waiting at the air strip. "You return alone. How...like you to have failed yet again. And over something you claim matters greatly to you."  
"And so unlike you to actually get off your rear end, to come and greet me." snarled Lotor as he walked down the ramp. "Couldn't wait to gloat?"  
"Well, it is one of the only pleasures I get from having such an incompetent for a son." Zarkon turned as Lotor and Hagger reached his side. "Though your worth is about to increase astronomically."  
"I take it you're referring to my union with Corral?" Lotor asked, as the trio entered the castle.  
Zarkon laughed. "But of course! The preparations are almost complete."  
"Almost sire?" Hagger was surprised. She thought the wedding was to take place immediately upon Lotor's return, whether the bride was Princess Allura or Corral.  
"Princess Corral wanted a special kind of lace for her dress." explained the King.  
"Since when do you care about such things?" demanded Lotor.  
"Lotor, the girl is about to become my daughter in law. Besides..." Zarkon winked. "With the size of her dowry her father is so generously bestowing upon us, I can afford to be nice." He and Hagger immediately began discussing the dowry, which included but was not limited to slaves, jewels, gold, spice, lazon, and planets. Even more importantly, the shared wealth the two empires would enjoy.  
"Send it back." Lotor stopped walking. "All of it."  
"And that's not even mentioning the fact that we will..." Zarkon paused. "Lotor? Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say...."  
"Send it back." repeated the Prince.  
Zarkon broke out into loud laughter. "Oh Lotor! Ever the comedian! Perhaps you should have been born a jester instead of a Prince!" Hagger joined in on the laughter. "Now, my beloved nincompoop. Why ever would I do such a stupid thing?"  
"To avoid war." Lotor replied. "Perhaps if you return it, along with Corral and a nice amount of gold as a bonus, King Anador will overlook the fact that I have refused to marry his daughter."  
"What?!" screeched Zarkon.  
"Oh no! Lotor!" Hagger was shocked. "I thought we went over this. You agreed....."  
"I never agreed to anything." Lotor crossed his arms. "Not officially anyway. It was you two busybodies who took it upon yourselves to plan my future. Never taking into consideration what I wanted."  
"You only have that future because I allowed you to remain breathing!" hollered Zarkon.  
"And I shall still breathe, with or without your approval father. As a bachelor." Lotor's hand hovered over the hilt of his sword. "It's my life, and I shall choose how to spend it, and with who!"  
"I gave you that life, you ungrateful brat!" snarled Zarkon. "And I can take it away just like that!" He snapped his fingers.  
"Go ahead and try old man!" Lotor drew his sword. "I'm ready for you!"   
"Now now..." Hagger nervously stepped between them. "Calm down....both of you."  
"Calm down?" bellowed Zarkon. "After the way he spoke to me? Threatened me?"  
"He's still young....impetous..." Hagger said, repeating the words she had uttered many times, when trying to keep the peace between the two men.  
"Don't try and defend him!" snarled Zarkon.  
"Who gave you leave to speak for me?" demanded Lotor at the same exact time.  
Hagger whirled, eyes flashing. "I'm trying to save your life, little fool!" She hissed. "Zarkon....." Her voice resumed it's pleading tone. "Think of your Empire..."   
"It'll be better off without Lotor!" snapped Zarkon.  
"Perhaps....." She agreed, ignoring Lotor's outraged gasp. "But for now....when you have no heirs...."  
"I'll just have to make one then."  
"That will take time." Hagger said, not wanting to even think of him taking on a new Queen. Unless of course, that Queen was her. "Many challengers to the throne will appear...."  
"Let them come. I can easily take care of them all. Or...." Zarkon cast angry eyes on her. "Do you doubt me in that area as well?"  
"Oh no sire!" Hagger protested. "It's just that it gets tedious....and time consuming....time that could be better spent...on more important endeavors...."  
"Yes.....that is true...." nodded King Zarkon.  
"Let Lotor make it up to you." wheedled Hagger. "Let him marry Corral....marriage might tame that temper of his...in time he'll realize you did what was best for him."  
"Hmm....well....perhaps..." Zarkon stared at Lotor. "You've already failed me as a son...." He smirked. "Perhaps you're more suited to a daughter's duty."  
"Daughter's duty?!" sputter Lotor angrily.  
"Quiet!" Hagger silenced him with an elbow jab to the stomach.  
"Hmm...." Zarkon's smile grew nastier. Lotor would be absolutely miserable married to anyone but that Arusian Princess. It would provide him with hours of amusement. And....he could always hold off killing Lotor until AFTER he sired him some grandchildren. "Yes...Lotor...you're forgiven....for now..." He offered his arm to Hagger.  
Surprised she took it, blushing with delight.  
"Oh and Lotor?" Zarkon called back over his shoulder.  
"Yes...*father*...." Lotor hissed through gritted teeth.  
"If it matters so much to you, you can always dye Corral's hair blonde." He and Hagger broke out into uproarious laughter.  
With a guttural growl, Lotor snatched a jade statuette off a counter, and hurled it after they're retreating backs. Damn it all! Why must everyone assumed he was obsessed with blonde hair?!  
********************************************************************  
To Be Continued.  
  
I have no idea what Corral's dad's name is. (I don't think they ever even named him, or any family members of her.) But Anador comes from HT, where Dom named him. 


	2. A Declaration of War

  
Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
  
With a growl, Lotor slammed shut the door to his chambers. The loud bang cause a a female to let out a startled shriek from the bedroom. "GET OUT!!" Lotor shouted, grabbing hold of an already open bottle. "I am in no mood for company." He tasted the liquid, and a small smile crossed his face. It was a very good vintage of Tyrusian wine.  
"Lotor!" A petite redhead, dressed in black silk rushed out of the bedroom, hurtling herself into his arms. Cursing softly, he managed to not drop the bottle. "Corral...." Lotor stifled the urge to groan out loud. He had thought the woman had been some slave, not his future bride. "What are you doing in my room?"  
"Lotor!" Eyes that were more orange than red, looked up adoringly into his eyes, a happy smile on her veil less face.  
"That's right...." He mumbled. "You can't speak my language...or even speak basic." Just another way Allura was the superior princess!   
"Go away Corral." She cocked her head to the side, recognizing her name.  
"Don't you know it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding?!" He said sarcastically. "Guess not." He added, as with a coo, she wrapped her arms around his waist, all the while staring up at him with love shining in her eyes.  
"They probably don't have that custom on Demos. Actually..." He sighed. "Neither does Doom. And yet our planets still have such outdated ideas like arranged marriages."  
Corral made a happy sound, resting her cheek on his chest. Grabbing hold of her arms, Lotor pulled the clingy princess off of him.  
"Lotor?" She blinked, confused.  
"That's my name." He muttered, opting for a glass this time. "This repeated chanting is really getting old Corral." He quickly drained his cup, staring glumly at his *finacee*.  
"Allura?" The unexpectedness of hearing his love's name come from the Demos' Princess' lips caused Lotor to choke, as the wine went down wrong.  
"Allura?" Corral came closer, looking upset.  
"That's right...." Lotor licked his lips. "Hagger claimed you helped her come up with the idea. Because you wanted me to be happy." He chuckled, a bitter laugh. "Well? Do I look happy? DO I?!" His eyes flared, flashing pupil less for an instant.  
Corral wisely took a step back. "No...Allura?"  
"Yeah, no Allura...." He growled, gulping down more wine. "Not here, not now anway....No...." He shook his head, emphasizing the words.  
"Ah...." A sly look appeared on her face. "Lotor marry Corral?"  
He started choking again. "Where did you learn how to say that?!" He scowled. "Hagger most likely..."  
"Lotor marry Corral." She said more confidently.  
"No, Lotor marry Allura!" He snapped.  
"Lotor marry Corral!" She insisted, grabbing hold of his arm possessively.  
"I'll never marry you!" Lotor shouted, pushing her away from him. "Never! Do you understand me?!"  
"Lotor marry...." She approached him once more, desperate to get her point across.   
"NO!" He snarled,. throwing the cup at her. "Al....Allura....." He blinked, seeing her reflection in the red liquid pooling at Corral's feet. "Everywhere I turn I see her..." He muttered, rubbing his eyes.  
"Lotor..." Corral said softly.  
"Go away...." He said, refusing to look at her. "In fact...." He turned. "Go home Corral." He felt her small hand touch his much larger one. "Lotor....." She went up on tip toe, leaning in to kiss him. He pulled away as though her touch had burned him, and with a growl he shoved her onto the floor. "CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE?!" He screamed. "EVEN WITH THE LANGUAGE BARRIER YOU CAN'T BE THAT DENSE!" Sneering, he reach down, the anger on his face obvious even to her. She broke into tears as he roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet.  
"LOTOR!" She screamed as he dragged her out of the room.  
*****************************************************************  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" screamed Zarkon, half rising from his throne. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT LOTOR?!"  
"Corral was a problem." Lotor shrugged. "I took care of it."  
"She was only a problem to you!" Zarkon snarled.  
"You should be glad father. Eventually she'd have become your problem too." A slow smirked crossed Lotor's face. "I'd have made sure of that."  
"Glad? Glad? You just shipped her back to her father without so much as a by your leave, and you expect me to be happy about it?" demanded Zarkon.  
"No....just for you to deal with it.'  
"Deal with it! That's just like you Lotor! Once again leaving me to clean up your mess! I suppose you didn't even bother to notify King Anador of his daughter's unexpected return?"  
"Sorry...." Lotor nonchalantly began examining his nails. "There wasn't time."  
"Wasn't time...!" Zarkon's glare deepened. "I hope you at least had enough sense to send an armada along as an escort for the princess?"  
"I saw it as a waste of valuable resources."  
"Waste of....What did you think Corral's dismissal was?!" Zarkon shouted. "Do you realize what you cost me? Cost the empire?"  
"So, I'll conquer a few more planets to make up the monetary difference." offered an unconcerned Lotor.  
'That will not make everything better!" retorted Zarkon, pounding his fist on his throne. "Show some foresight for once Lotor! Consider the scandal you've caused! Planet Demos is the second most powerful, most evilest empire the next galaxy over! Do you think King Anador will take this insult to his daughter sitting down?"  
"Corral will get over it." Lotor said coldly.  
"Damn straight she will!" agreed Zarkon. "Because you're going to call her back, and beg for her forgiveness!"  
"I think not! I beg no one!" Lotor's eyes flashed in anger.  
"Then it's about time you learn how!" snapped Zarkon. "And brush up on your groveling skills. Unlike Corral, her father is not some silly, love sick female. It'll take more than a few pretty lies to appease him."  
"I will do no such thing." insisted Lotor stubbornly. "Tell him to get over it as well!"  
"Over it! Is that your response to everything?" snarled King Zarkon. "I was counting on this marriage to unite our two nations! Together we'd be the most powerful force ever seen. Voltron would be bound to fall before our combined might!"  
"Can't we strike a peace treaty over some other, more pleasant terms?" Lotor asked, his heart beating faster at the thought of Voltron being defeated. That would mean Allura would finally be his!  
"It has to be by marriage or nothing at all!" Zarkon said. "We have to show an effort of complete unity."  
"Then why don't you marry Corral?" suggested Lotor. "She's more your type than mine, anyway."  
"Oh you mean you actually took the time to learn her type?" muttered Zarkon, inwardly fuming. He himself had offered to marry the pretty princess first but...King Anador actually allowed her to refuse! Imagine! Allowing a woman to make such an important decision! Zarkon's ego was further blown when the pretty redhead had declared she preferred Lotor for her husband! Lotor over him! Bah! There was no accounting for taste.....  
"Now understand this Lotor." continued Zarkon, ignoring Lotor's question. There was no way he would tell Lotor the truth about that! "You will apologize to Anador and Corral. You will come up with a good explanation for your lapse of good judgment." Zarkon leaned forward, pointing his scepter at his son. "And then you WILL marry Princess Corral."  
"I....."  
"Sire! Sire!" Hagger burst into the throne room, panic on her face. "Oh this is terrible!" She ran towards the dais. "King Anador's called...oh....dear oh dear...."  
"Well stop your babbling and tell us what he had to say!" snapped Zarkon.  
"Oh no...how terrible..." She sprinted up the stairs, reaching Zarkon's side in less than a minute. A remarkable feat for one her age. "King Anador is beyond livid over this insult."  
"Hmph!" Zarkon shot Lotor a, "Are you happy now?!" look.  
"He has...that is Demos has declared war against Doom!!"  
*******************************************************************************  
T.B.C.  
That bit with him throwing his cup at her, and seeing Allura in the liquid did happen. Allura then turned into his mysterious dream woman, while he shouted about seeing her everywhere.  



	3. Annoying Insects

  
  
Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
"War...WAR?!" Zarkon's bellowing increased in volume, surely people in the next providence over could hear him. "Are you happy now Lotor? We're at war!"  
"We've been at war for years father." Lotor pointed out. "Our whole civilization is based on our species lust for conquest. We live for violence, as the other planets who have felt our bloody caress know very well."  
"Well yes...you speak truthfully..." Zarkon admitted. "But this time, they declared war against us first! They're the aggressors!"  
"In war, everyone is in a position to be both aggressor and a defender." Lotor shrugged. "It just means whoever excels at their task, will be the winner."  
"Ah, you're just drunk!" Zarkon snapped, annoyed. "Hagger!"  
"Yes sire?"   
"What did you judge of Anador's mood? Is he open to reforging the terms of our treaty?" asked the King.  
"He was angry..." The witch decided that was too tame a description. "Nay, infuriated!"  
"So you're saying he won't be reasoned with?" asked Zarkon glumly.  
"Oh I didn't say that." Hagger slowly smiled. "Underneath all that rage I could sense a more rationale frame of mind. He would be willing to abandon this war, provided the marriage went through."  
"I told you I'm not marrying her!" shouted Lotor.  
"Hmm...so..if we marry them off to each other, we'll have..." Zarkon choked. He never liked saying the P word.  
"Peace sire? Oh yes." Hagger said. "He wants his daughter to be happy, and for some reason Lotor does just that."  
"Hmph!" Zarkon glared down at his son. "I'll never understand this catering to you child's whims. It should be the other way around!"  
"The King is soft in only this regard." Hagger replied. "I have looked into my crystal ball and seen the past. Corral's mother died when she was young....Anador never remarried, instead doting upon his daughter. A good match for her would please him well."  
"And he thinks Lotor is a good match?" Zarkon snorted in disbelief. "He's a lazy, womanizing, booze hound. The only way she could do worse is to marry a good guy!"  
"Perish the thought!" shuddered Hagger. Good guys made her skin crawl.   
"I guess if you ignore Lotor's quirks for what she'll be inheriting...money, power...it is a good match..." Zarkon shrugged. "Call him back. Tell him the wedding is on."  
"HELLO!!" Lotor shouted. "Can you idiots hear me all the way up there?" He started up the staircase. "I said I would not marry her." He crossed his arms over his chest. "And you can't make me!"  
"Lotor, you sound like spoiled three year old." His father snapped.  
"I don't care! I'm not marrying her!"  
"Lotor, you'll marry her or else...."  
"Or else what?!" demanded Lotor.  
"I'll....I'll....have you executed for treason!" Zarkon shouted.  
"Go ahead." Lotor told him. "I'd rather die than marry Corral!" He suddenly smirked. "And you'd still be at war then, without a way to peacefully appease Corral and her father."  
"I think they would understand we killed you for failing to comply with the terms of the treaty." Zarkon said gruffly.  
"Oh, eventually, I'm sure they would." nodded Lotor. "But not before doing some damage. And with me dead, you'd still have to give back the dowry."  
Zarkon cursed, his greedy heart aching at the thought of giving back those riches!   
"Check and mate." smirked Lotor.  
"I could still throw you into dungeons." Zarkon said. "A little solitary confinement would go a long way to changing your mind."  
"Don't waste your time." Lotor said. "My mind's made up. It's Allura for my bride, or nothing at all!"  
"Hmph, you'll end up all alone, chasing that foolish dream Lotor!" muttered Zarkon.   
"It's my life to ruin." Lotor proclaimed coldly.  
"And you're doing such a splendid job of it..." Zarkon scowled. "And taking us with you! Hagger, how long do you see these little drama playing out?"   
The witch hesitated. "WELL?!" He prodded her with his scepter.  
"My crystal ball is cloudy at best when it comes to this war." Hagger sighed. "But I can tell you this. If Lotor does not marry Corral, there will be trouble. Plenty of it!"  
"Wouldn't have it any other way." Lotor headed back down the stairs. "Life is so much more interesting that way. And besides..." He paused, to toss them another cocky look. "It will not be much of a war, with the shield around our planet barring unauthorized entry. These Demosians are....mosquitos at best. Annoying, but easily crushed." He continued walking. "They'll give up when they realize how hopeless it is to try and break through to the surface."  
Hagger shook her head, and softly murmured to herself. "No good can come of this. No good at all...."  
*****************************************************************  
Two weeks later, and Lotor learned just how wrong he had been. Oh, he was right about Demos not being able to break through the planetary shield, but that didn't deter them in the slightest. Huge amounts of effort was put into finding the shield's weakness, never attacking the same spot twice. The shells of the bombs falling harmlessly to the ground, the sound being the only thing to get through. Which made the population restless, and uneasy. Paranoia's seed slowing being sown throughout the streets....  
Even now, they flourished, the nonstop bombing of the planet causing Doom's skyline to be lit up as though the planet had finally gotten a sun in it's orbital path. For centuries, the Drules had been evolving, their eyesight being honed to near perfect night vision. Many had never been off the homeworld, so the need nor the desire had never offered itself for them to adapt to a sun filled world like Lotor and his soldiers had. It amounted to the citizens stumbling about, almost completely blind whenever they ventured outside their homes.   
Sunglasses, never a popular item on Doom, were now in high demand, merchants frantically importing the small but important merchandise from other planets. And then it happened.  
The *mosquitio's* began sucking the supply routes dry. Smaller ships, capable of stealth and speed, orbited all known cargo routes to Doom. Usually striking alone, these ships swooped down, raining a hailstorm of fire that ultimately caused the ships to blow up. This caused even more problems for Doom. One being, merchants not wanting to waste ships and resources on a death run. Not only did they lose out on good men, but Doom would not pay for goods that were never delivered. Not that Doom COULD get money out to them, without risking those ships getting blown up. Which meant Doom couldn't export stock, and bring more money to the castle's coffers. The people were starting to feel hunger pangs, as Doom's land was not exactly hospitable to farmers and cattle ranchers.  
As if being hungry enough wasn't bad enough, they were thirsty too. Oh, they had water, and other such liquids. But...they were running low on alcohol. Sober, unhappy peasants were a lot harder to control than inebriated ones. So then Doom was forced to put more foot soldiers out on the ground to stop troublemakers. But...Lotor really scowled about this! They were to leave alone the ones who denounced the prince! His father's handiwork, hoping to cow Lotor into the loveless marriage.   
"Not bloody likely." snorted Lotor, wishing he had some wine, even of the foulest brand to drink away his troubles. His stocks at home were still safe, although he suspected his father was stealing from him to entertain his friends. However....he was on yet another mission to Arus, and he couldn't risk a drink. It might drive his crew to mutiny!   
"Times were tough indeed." Lotor noted with a sour expression on his face. This was the first time he had been to Arus since that coffin fiasco! They hadn't been able to muster enough manpower for a respectable showing. Too many ships being sent off as escorts when they should have been subjecting new worlds!  
And the worst thing of it all was...he hadn't had one blasted opportunity all day to go out and corner Allura! She had shown remarkable sense for once, keeping blue lion close to the other four. Her way of being angry with him, he supposed. He knew the Arusian Princess had to feel something for him. Besides hatred! Allura didn't think he noticed, but he saw her responding to him. How could he not? He was an expert at watching her. Once he even caught her smiling at him! And those times she had wandered into his traps, he couldn't believe his golden angel was that stupid. She had to have done it on purpose! But...he sighed. Here she was, in a snippy mood today, refusing to even answer his hailings. A lesser man would give up under all these hardships and go off to marry Corral. It wasn't like it would be a hard task, she was pretty, and liked him. But...He sighed again, loud enough for all aboard the deck to hear. She wasn't what he wanted!  
"Release the Robeast!" ordered Lotor, resting his head on one hand. He was already bored with watching his ships chase the lions around. Allura wasn't planning on separating from the pack today.  
"You'll never win Lotor!" Keith appeared on the view screen, his eyes blazing with righteous fury. "Because good will always prevail!"  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Lotor rolled his eyes. "Haven't I heard this before? Recycling old material? You must be desperate, captain." He said the word captain as if it was the most vile curse known in all the galaxy.  
Keith ignored Lotor's words. "Time to form Voltron team!" In the background, Lotor could hear the other four enthusiastically shouting, "Let's go Voltron Force!"  
"Don't they get tired of saying that?" Lotor said out loud, to no one in particular.   
"FORM FEET AND LEGS!!" Keith was screaming.  
"Turn it off." Lotor scowled. "He's giving me a headache. I'm sure the peanut gallery knows by heart what happens when they form Voltron. He doesn't need to keep screaming it at them."  
"I guess it adds to his self importance." Allura appeared on the screen, and actually winked at him!  
"Al...Allura!" Lotor stood up, shocked. But before he could utter anything else, she was gone, leaving him to wonder if she had ever even been there. He frowned. Odd...he didn't usually hallucinate like this when he was sober.   
With blessed silence, Lotor's crew watched the five lions form the mighty robot, lion heads roaring as the black one's jaws dropped down, revealing a face. With an even louder roar that penetrated through to the men's ears, the winged robeast attacked, swinging a ball and chain about.  
Voltron ducked, the iron ball swinging back towards the robeast. Luckily this was a smarter breed of Robeast, and it managed to avoid hitting itself in the face. It hissed, a forked tongue emerging from it's pig like snout. Red Lion let loose with the flame throwers, and Lotor could just imagine Keith making some joke about it being barbecue time.  
The robeast patted it's chest frantically, smashing out the flames with one clawed hand. Eyes flashing, the weapon glowed, changing form. He now held a sickle, it's curved tip gleaming as it reflected the sunlight. The monster dashed forward, it's body bending downwards as Voltron tried to do a two handed fist smash into it's face. Safely avoiding the blow, the robeast straightened, driving the sickle upwards with the speed of a cheetah. The robot could not duck, and the sickle slashed open the chest plate, wires tumbling out, as it sparked and burst into flame.  
"YEEEEEESS!" Lotor cheered, slamming his fist on his command chair. Now this was what he called progress!  
Voltron backed away from the robeast, as it's crew frantically began forming a plan. The arms came up, green lion and red lion's eyes flashing as they inched towards each other, intent on forming blazing sword.  
"Oh no you don't!" muttered Lotor, praying to all the Dark Gods he knew.  
His prayers were answered as the robeast came forward, both it's legs bending up tight to the chest. Breath caught in his throat, Lotor watched as the robeast executed a bicycle kick, both legs frantically pummeling Voltron over and over again. One leg kicked red lion, forcing it out of position, the other smashing green lion against the chest. Then, it arched backwards, planting a foot down where the robot's groin would have existed, and pushed. The robeast was propelled into the air, somersaulting over and over, until it stopped, it's position upside down now. Screaming a battle cry, it flew foward, it's claws growing to be about seven inches long, and aiming at Voltron.  
Lotor's crewmen booed, as Voltron managed to get out of the way. But barely, the right shoulder having been nicked by the claws. The robot turned around, to face the robeast, and blue lion and yellow lions' eyes lit up, as they prepared to launch a lion head attack. The robeast's wings fluttered, and the lion head's detached from the body, propelling themselves at the monster.  
The monster's blood red wings wrapped about it's body, and it began spinning, faster, and faster. The lion heads hit that twirling mass, and were deflected in opposite directions, yellow lion's head being embedded into the top of a mountain, while blue lion head hit Voltron, forcing it backwards. More damage was apparent, as each lion was now flaming up.  
"YES!!" Lotor could not contain his glee. "At last! Arus is ours!" The ship erupted into wild cheers. Many of these soldiers would be glad to not return here, long since sick of the mere sight of the blue planet. They were also relived that they would no longer add any more of their comrades to those who had been killed on this planet.  
As for Lotor, his heart was singing in joy. Allura was finally his! His father would have to shut up about that Corral business, when he returned with Allura as his bride. No, better yet, he'd stay on Arus. Radio Zarkon the news. If Demos couldn't deal with it, tough! Arus was a fertile planet, unlike Doom. He could live happily ever after with Allura on this planet, even if the trade routes were sabotaged by Anador's people.  
Yes, Lotor was already hearing wedding bells, and picturing the delicious imaginings of his honeymoon when it happened. The robeast had Voltron by the throat, it's grip starting to separate the head from the rest of the body. The arms and legs were so badly damaged, they just hung there limply. Although it's snout couldn't manage a smirk, it certainly tried, bearing two tusks, and many sharp teeth. It pulled back it's right arm, intending to further impale it on black lion's body, when...laser fire rain down upon both giants. The robeast glanced up, and started screeching in pain, as it's eyes were burned by heat seeking missiles. It dropped Voltron, which tumbled down to the ground.  
"WHAT?! NO! NO! NO!!" Lotor screamed, his hopes dashed. "WHO DARES?!"  
"Sire...they came up from behind that mountain..." A technician said. The ship suddenly rocked with the force of an explosion. "They appear to be firing upon us as well....."  
"Thank you for stating the #@%&)# obvious!" Lotor snarled. "WHO THE HELL IS IT?! THE ALLIANCE?!"  
"Um...." Everywhere, crewmen were fumbling with monitors, trying to be the first to deliver the news. Maybe that would spare them from the prince's notorious temper. Suddenly all the monitors on the ship were filled with images of a new fleet of warships.  
"That's not the Alliance." Lotor muttered. "Galaxy Garrison doesn't employ those types of ships."   
"Sir!" One man exclaimed excitedly, an insignia appearing on his viewscreen.  
"Oh no...." Lotor whispered, recognizing the crest. "Demos...." Shocked, he fell down into his chair. His easily crushed insects had apparently grown a backbone when he wasn't looking....  
************************************************************* 


	4. 

Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
"No....this can't be...." Lotor muttered, eyes wide and staring disbelieving at the viewscreen. "This cannot possibly be happening....not now...now when I have Allura within reach..." His brain was desperately trying to ignore the evidence presented to him. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!" He screamed with all his heart, the bellows echoing throughout the ship.  
"Throwing a tantrum again Prince Lotor?" The view screen flickered, filling with snowy static, before reconfiguring into the image of a gruff looking middle aged man. He was dressed all in black, the gold medals won for war victories a stark contrast on his broad chest. His hair was a curly mass of orange, streaked by strands of silver, his eyes also colored orange, and rimmed with black. A Demosian..."How like you Drules to overreact when things go wrong...though..." A smirk crossed his face. "In this instance I can certainly understand why you're upset, young princeling."  
Lotor's head jerked up, a murderous look on his face. "Who patched this cretin through?!" His hand hovered over his sword hilt. "On whose order...."  
"Stay your hand, your highness." interrupted the redheaded man. "None of your men went over your head." His lips turned up into a boastful smile. "The truth is you had no choice over opening communications with me. My crew hacked into your ship's frequency."  
"And you are?" Lotor asked, only slightly mollified at his crew.  
"Admiral D'artan." The man introduced himself. "Leader of the 52nd battalion of Demos' most used, and most victoriest fleet of warships."  
"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Lotor asked.  
"Whether you are or are not, does not matter to me." replied D'artan. "But what you will do is issue orders to your men for an unconditional surrender."  
For a reply, Lotor burst out into hearty laughter.  
"Your highness, I am not joking." D'artan said, annoyed by the laughter.  
"Then you are surely insane!" Lotor's eyes flashed. "To think I would ever even consider giving up to the likes of you." A sneer crossed his handsome face. "Especially when all you've done is rain a little gun fire down upon us."  
Admiral D'artan bristled. "I did more than that Lotor! I've cost you your victory over Voltron."   
"No you've merely delayed it." Lotor said coldly. "My robeast has damaged the robot badly. It'll take weeks to repair it to even partial fighting order. Time they do not have..." He smirked. "Nor you!"  
"Your overconfidence will be your downfall Prince Lotor!" D'artan's smirk mirrored Lotor's. "You cannot hope to win against my fleet."  
"It's not the size of the fleet that counts but how you use it!" quipped Lotor. "I'm willing to stake everything on my tactical genius surpassing your own!"  
"It's a bet then!" D'artan announced as Lotor's ship suddenly rocked from explosions.   
"What's this?!" Lotor exclaimed out loud. The ship had been attacked from the right side. But the monitors showed that the Demosians were still grouped off to the left.  
"Looks like someone forgot that the castle is also armed." D'artan smirked. "Seems Arus is all too eager help me defeat you. You know Lotor, if I were you I would have taken out the castle first."  
"Well you're not me!" hissed Lotor, descending from his command dais to consult with his men. "Bring up images of our surroundings from every angle." He ordered. "I want every inch of this ship covered against any more surprises." His crew hurried to do so, fingers flying over keyboards, as they attempted to bring up the images.   
However, it was now D'artan's turn to laugh, as his face suddenly appeared on every monitor, be they live video feed, or computer monitors. "Silly boy, we're in control of all radio frequency. You can't so much as radio down to your mess hall to send up lunch, let alone attempt to broadcast a call to Doom for reinforcements."  
"To scared to fight me in a fair battle eh?!" Lotor demanded.  
"Hardly." D'artan sniffed.  
"Then at least give us back control of our monitors, so we can see what going on outside."   
"I'm not scared, and I'm certainly not stupid." Was the Admiral's response. "Do you honestly think I'd allow you to see enough to fight well?" He shook his head. "No, that would be time consuming, and possibly...hazardous...I have my orders to bring you back alive. So Lotor...it's your move...will you allow this farce to continue, or will you end it quickly by surrendering now?"  
Lotor gritted his teeth. Damn D'artan! Putting him in this position. Well if he thought he was getting an easy victory, he had another thing coming! True, Lotor and his men would be fighting blind...but only if they remained on the flag ship. They and the others ships in the fleet couldn't use their laser cannons as long as they remained in the dark. Not if they wanted to risk blowing up one of their own. However...each ship was fitted with a small squadron of one man fighter ships. Those ships didn't rely on monitor's to show the world outside, but on a pilot's eyesight....  
Still exuding the appearance of one harried and annoyed, Lotor silently signaled his men their orders. It was risky under D'artan's watchful eye, but few outside of the Drule civilization even knew the existence of this particular breed of sign language. Even fewer were those who understood it, and those were mainly in the military. That the Drules had ever even needed sign language would have come as a great surprise to the rest of the galaxy. For generations it had appeared that all Drules were born to life in perfect health. They didn't know that under King Zarkon's rule, children born with handicaps were usually put to death. Zarkon was never one to waste resources on those he deemed useless...regardless of a mother's heartbreak.....  
"Admiral....if I were to surrender..." Lotor said, playing along in order to give his men time to get into their ships. "What would happen to my men? You have made no guarantees of their survival?"  
"......." D'artan hesitated. They couldn't possibly take them all on as prisoners. But they certainly didn't want to leave any behind to stage a rescue attempt. "I...suppose we could work out an arrangement where some would be allowed to keep their lives."  
"I see." Lotor noting hand signals out of the corner of his eyes. "And what of me?"  
"You?"  
"What would happen to me? You said you wanted me alive? Planning to bring me back for a public execution?"   
"No, Lotor, that's your people's way." retorted D'artan. "Most likely you would marry Corral..." He grinned. "IF she still wants you."  
"Wrong answer." Lotor said, an odd smile on his face. "I might have surrendered if it was execution that awaited me. But you see Admiral...." D'artan's face took on a look of surprise as his ship was blasted with laser fire. "To me, marrying someone other than Allura, really is a fate worse than death."  
"YOU...YOU TRICKED ME!!" bellowed the Admiral. "Kept me busy with your lies, long enough for you to safely lower your protective shields to let out those star cutters."   
"Just evening the playing field a little." Lotor replied with a wink.  
"It won't do you any good!" hissed the Admiral. "I'll crush those ships in a matter of seconds!"  
Lotor glanced at the chrono unit on the ship. "Tick tock Admiral. Those seconds are running out."  
OOOOH!! The Admiral was livid. No one had prepared him for just how infuriating a smug Lotor could be! "You've just signed those men's death warrants!" D'artan hissed. "Theirs, and everyone else on your fleet!"  
*************************************************************  
Meanwhile on the planet's surface, the mangled robot known as Voltron lay like a broken doll, in a huge crater it's impact had made. Thankfully it had crashed in the forest near the castle, and not on one of the town's. But Allura still shed a tear at the thought of the loss of wildlife, and perhaps a stray picnic goer or two.   
"What's going on?" Was the first thing the princess had asked, when she had come to.   
"Man....I'm going to have a headache worse than that hangover I had at the last castle ball..." Lance muttered. "And bruises worse than the ones Nanny gave me for embarrassing her in front of the dignitaries."  
"Guys!" Keith had just come to, and sat up with a jolt. "What...where..."  
"Ah, captain, you're sounding more coherent than usual." Lance joked.  
"Lance...." Keith growled softly.  
"Geez, didn't anyone ever hear the expression there's healing in laughter?" muttered Lance.  
"Okay team, report in. What's our status?" Keith demanded.  
"We're all alive if that's what you're asking." Pidge spoke up. "The robot however..."  
"Damn!" Keith swore. "Hunk, how long before you can get it fixed? I want Lotor to know he's only won round one of the fight."  
"............."  
"Hunk? Come in!" Keith said, frantically pressing buttons. "Report!"  
"He can't." Pidge announced. "Yellow Lion has been completely knocked off line."  
"Then let's get outside, and assess the damage." Keith decided.  
"Loved to, but the hatch is stuck." Pidge sighed. "Green lion is currently embedded into the chest of Voltron."  
"Well Hunk has a blowtorch, he'll get you out in no time." Keith said confidently.  
"Unfortunately he's not here with us." Pidge said glumly.  
"WHAT?!"   
"Oh no!" Allura gasped horrified. "He's not...."  
"Relax princess. He's fine. It's just his Lion head is currently imbedding into a mountain. With Voltron out of commission, and our few ships currently engaging Lotor's ships, it'll be a while before anyone can get him down." explained Pidge.  
"Ah, the big guy will find a way down just as soon as he gets hungry enough." decided Lance.  
"That's not funny Lance." Allura protested. "That's too high to climb down without any gear. He could get seriously hurt!"  
"He won't get hurt, cause we'll go get him!" announced Keith, undoing his seat straps. "Let's go team!" He approached the hatch. "Pidge, we'll be back for you soon." He grasped the handle and turned. "I don't believe this! No!!"  
"What is it?!" Allura asked, amused by the dismayed sounds Keith was making.  
"I'm trapped too!!" Keith cried.  
"Is that all?" Lance smirked.  
"What do you mean is that all?" demanded Keith. "I'm the team leader! I can't be trapped!"  
"Guess we'll just have to *rescue* you for once fearless leader." Lance said, gripping his hatch's handle. A dazzling smile crossed his face, as it easily opened. "It shouldn't be that long a wait. Castle's not to far a distance to walk."  
"Sure, go and leave me with the resident loon." mumbled Pidge.  
"What was that?!" Keith asked sharply.  
"I said, my onboard computer still works, what a boon!" Pidge said, half truthfully. Green lion's computer WAS still working.  
"Whose that fighting Lotor?" Allura asked, as she climbed out of her lionhead.  
"I don't know princess." Lance admitted already down on the ground. "I've never seen ships like that before."  
"They're from the Demos Empire." Pidge said via comlink, still typing away on his computer. "According to the castle's database, it's a planet located in the next galaxy over."  
"They're a long way from home." Allura murmered. "Certainly too far to pop in cause they heard we needed help."   
"Think they dropped by for a social visit?" Lance grinned, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Maybe they have another prince for you to marry."  
"God I hope not!" Allura exclaimed vehemently. "The last thing I need is one of those boring, stiff backed, pompous blowhards who constantly flounce about telling stories of their heroics to further inflate their already enormous egos!!"  
"Tell us how you really feel." teased Lance.  
"I dunno Princess...." Pidge was still monitoring their conversation. "If that is the case, you may have to go through with it. They did just save us from Doom."   
"Unless you'd rather marry Prince Lotor." Lance asked, eyeing Allura carefully.  
"Marry him? Lotor?!" Allura turned, her blue eyes wild with emotion.  
"Is that excitement I hear Allura?" grinned Lance.  
"Bite me Lance!" she retorted angrily.  
"With pleasure." He stepped towards her.  
"Hmph!!" Allura exclaimed loudly, turning her back on him.  
"PRINCESS! MY BABY!!" A heavily accented voice shouted, causing Allura to pale.   
"Nanny!" The princess cried, hoping the woman hadn't overheard her missuage of the words "bite me".  
"Oh! My baby!" The heavy set woman barreled through the brush, straight towards her charge, throwing her arms around her in a death grip. "I was so worried!"  
"Oh Nanny..." Allura sighed, patting her on the back. "I'm fine."   
"No thanks to those boys!" Nanny exclaimed letting go of Allura, to turn her wrath on Lance. "How could you let this happen?!"  
"Whoah! Easy! Easy! Big girl!" Lance eye's widened as he immediately regretted his poor choice of words.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Nanny growled, advancing on Lance with clenched fists.   
"Er ah..." Lance was slowly backing away. "Um....blame this whole mess on Keith! He's the one who didn't plan a good battle strategy!!"  
"Oh, he'll get his." Nanny swore. "He's not too old enough to be put over my knee."  
"He might enjoy it." Lance said, never one to let an opportunity pass by. "Come to think of it so would you!"  
"What?!"  
"Oh uh...never mind. Oh look! Here comes Coran!" Lance said, relief very evident in his voice.  
"Princess! Thank goodness!" The older man rushed towards the trio, half a dozen palace guards following him. "When Voltron went down, we feared the worst!"  
"I'm all right Coran." Allura said. "Not a scratch on me. See?" She turned in place, and had to repress a groan when Nanny let out a horrified gasp.  
"You're uniform is cut!" Nanny grabbed hold of Allura's arm, and pointed at the evidence. "Your lower back! Coran! She could have been seriously injured! I insist you forbid her from flying blue lion anymore!"  
Not this again! Allura thought rolling her eyes.   
Luckily Coran seemed to agree. "Not now Nanny. We have more important things to worry about." Nanny bristled at this dismissal. "This is the closest we've ever come to a full scale invasion since the reactivation of Voltron. We have to get the robot repaired as soon as possible."  
"I guess we should be grateful to Demos after all." Allura sighed.  
"Yes!" Nanny nodded. "If Demos hadn't interfered, I'd....I'd hate to think what would have happened."  
"Don't be too relieved." Coran said gruffly. "We may have exchanged one enemy for another."  
"What do you mean Coran?" asked Allura.  
"Demos has just as bad as a reputation as Doom has." Coran explained, watching as the guards began climbing all over the robot, assessing the damage. "We may be caught up in a turf war between them."  
"Great, just what we don't need." Lance sighed. "Who would have thought there would be a dictator out there as blood thirsty as King Zarkon?! Let alone one willing to go up against him!"  
"King Anador is just as bad a tyrant as Zarkon is, perhaps even worse." Coran said gravely. "If they were ever to join forces...."  
"Luckily it appears they do not intend to do so..." Something clicked in Lance's brain. "Wait....Anador....does he have a daughter?!"  
"Yes, I believe her name is Corral." Corran answered.  
"Thank goodness!" exclaimed Allura. "An evil princess to deal with, instead of a handsome prince!"  
"So you think Lotor's handsome do you?" Lance grinned.  
"I..uh....I'm just saying I'll be relieved to not have another insane stalker trying to force me into marriage!" The princess said defensively.  
"There is that." Lance agreed. "For once Lotor's getting a taste of his own medicine."  
"What do you mean?" Allura asked.  
"Just that, Lotor was supposed to marry Corral, and when he didn't, the two planets went to war." Lance explained.  
Allura felt a jealous twinge at the thought of Lotor marrying some other princess. "Lance, how do you know all this?" She felt a flare of hope. Maybe he was just pulling her leg, and there was no princess to steal Lotor away. Not that she wanted Lotor...she felt herself blushing, and was glad no one could hear this inner dialogue. After all, why should she care who Lotor married. It wasn't like she liked the man...didn't she....?  
"I read the tabloids a lot." Lance admitted.  
"Ack! Such trash!" Nanny proclaimed. "Always who slept with who, and who's leaving who for someone else."  
"Actually, it's true." Pidge's voice suddenly piped in. "I just did a search, and this rumor seems to be true."  
"Wow! Lotor marrying someone else! I can't believe it!" Keith exclaimed over the com link. "You must be relieved princess!"  
"Yes, you must." Lance said, looking knowingly at Allura.   
Stifling a growl of frustration, Allura did the unprincessly thing of sticking her tongue out at the Red Lion's pilot.  
****************************************************************  



	5. 

  
Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
The beautiful skyline of Planet Arus wasn't a glorious sight to behold for once. Especially the area over the providence where the Castle of Lions was erected. The blue sky was dim, blotted with dark objects, although it wasn't storm clouds blackening this day. What was actually the cause was what seemed to be hundreds of small ships buzzing about, firing on each other. From this ground, they seemed no bigger than bees. But insects had never been responsible for as much damaged as this swarm caused!  
Every laser shot, every torpedo scored, was noted by the planet's young ruler. Princess Allura, in the safety of her home, stood there, plastered against a window. Her blue eyes, clouded over with fear and worry, tracked the battle. Eyes moving from dot to dot, never being able to tell if the explosions that kept occurring were one of Demo's ships being destroyed, or one of Doom's....  
Or worse yet, if it was Prince Lotor meeting a fiery death up there, all alone. She consoled herself with the thought that most likely Lotor was still on one of the larger ships. It was a mixed blessing, for fewer were struck down, and yet those larger dots were also the focus of much of the attacks. The smaller ships swarmed all around, both protecting and attacking each other's *hives*. The thing is, Allura didn't really understand why she was so concerned about Lotor's safety. He was a war criminal after all. A monster! And yet....  
"I'm just being foolish." Allura muttered to herself. "I certaintly don't care what happens to Lotor, because I have a vested personal interest in him. I care about all life, it was how I was raised." Keep telling yourself that princess, an annoying inner voice nagged at her. "Someone losing their life is nothing to be glad about!" Although...and Allura hated to admit this, even just to herself, she just might be willing to put aside her beliefs and morals to throw a celebration in honor of Zarkon's death. If the old coot would die....could die...!  
"Princess? What are you doing in here alone?"  
"Hello Hunk." Allura said, not turning from the window. "I see they finally got you down."  
"It took them long enough! But...under the circumstances I guess I shouldn't complain." The big man replied.  
"How's yellow lion?"  
"Well the head's still stuck in that mountain top." Hunk reported. "Couldn't spare any ships for removal detail in case....." He trailed off.  
"In case we have to mount a more impressive defense." Allura sighed. "My people are already panicking. Some have come here for shelter but most...most have already fled deep into the caves."  
"Oh......" Hunk didn't know what to say. So they just stood there, watching the skyline together.  
"Such cowardice!" Allura suddenly exclaimed, breaking the uncomfortable silence.   
"Running to hide instead of staying to fight!"  
"Here now princess, that's uncalled for!" exclaimed Hunk, surprised by the amount of vehemence heard in the young woman's voice.  
"Is it really?" She finally turned to face him. "It's exactly what they did the day my parents..." Her voice broke off, heavy with long pent up emotion.  
"Princess...." Hunk stepped towards her.  
"The day my parents died!!" She finished, her face flushed, eyes bright and blazing with anger. "Do you realize Hunk...." Allura took a shaky breath. "The sky looked exactly like this, on that cursed day?" Her eyes stared off into the distance, looking but no really SEEING anything. At least...nothing Hunk could see. "The ships were everywhere, and when Voltron fell, they came down....blowing up buildings, destroying crop fields. There was so many fires, all you could see anywhere, were shades of orange and red...." She suddenly came back to herself. "And all my people did was hide!"  
"Allura, they wanted a chance to live." Hunk said softly.  
"Didn't my father deserve that same chance?!" Her blue eyes were filled with tears, but she would not let them fall. "Perhaps if they had gone to help him..." Another shaky breath. "Instead he was pulled from black lion and killed by merciless soldiers!" She fell to her knees. "They overran the castle, and then killed my mother as well....."  
"Allura...." Hunk bent down, his arms going around her, as she finally broke down, and succumbed to the tears. He hugger her, offering comfort and support in the only way he knew how. "I had no idea you felt this way...."  
She let out a short sound, a mixture of a laugh and a sob. "You know...I think that's the first time you've ever used my name instead of my title."  
"First time for everything." He agreed.  
She sighed and leaned back against his chest. "It's nice....feels weird, but nice. Almost as weird as being stuck down on the ground, instead of up there...where all the action is."  
"Oh, action's overrated." Hunk quipped, pleased to see a small smile cross her face.  
"Hmmm....maybe...." Another deep sigh. "What do you think will happen if Demos wins?"  
"Don't know."  
"Do you think...." Allura twisted around to stare intently at his face. "Do you think Lotor would actually marry Corral?"  
"I honestly can't say." Hunk admitted. "He might not have a choice."  
"Royal seldom do in any case." Allura agreed. "Do you...do you think she's pretty?"  
"Princesses usually are." Hunk's voice had a teasing edge to it. 'Though I think you're the prettiest princess ever!"   
"Hmm, high praise indeed when you've never even led eyes on this Corral!" She moved out of his arms. "I suppose I better stop feeling sorry for myself if I want to live up to that compliment.'  
"I have heard crying gives you wrinkles." Hunk said, as he helped her stand.  
"Hunk!" She playfully slapped his shoulder. "Never say such things to a woman!"  
"Sorry!" He grinned.  
"That's better." Allura looped her arm in his, and let him lead her out of the room. "What say we get something to eat?"  
"For once princess, I can honestly say I am NOT hungry." Hunk stated.  
"Hmmm...." She paused in the doorway.  
"Princess?"  
"I just realized..." Allura murmured so softly, Hunk had to strain to hear her. "This room is the first place I ever saw Lotor." She glanced at Hunk. "Remember? He was here issuing a challenge for a sword duel. I thought he was so arrogant! Arrogant but cute...." She suddenly shook her head, a bit of a blush coming to her cheeks. "Ack! What am I saying?!" A wistful sigh, as she resumed walking. "I'm just a bit....overcome by memories today."  
"That you are." Hunk agreed. "And if it'll make you feel better, I won't let anyone know you admitted Lotor is cute."  
"Why Hunk! You really aren't as dense as some people like to claim you are!" Was Allura's response.  
"It'll be our secret." He winked at her, and she actually winked back.  
*******************************************************************  
"There Lotor! Do you see? My fleet is your superior in everything!" Admiral D'artan laughed mockingly over the monitor.  
"I can't really see anything." Lotor reminded him sourly. "What with you taking control of my monitors. But..." He smirked. "I still refuse to believe any of your claims.....especially when my ears still work."  
"What...what do you mean?!" D'artan's mask of calm slipped for an instant, allowing the confusion he felt to show through in his eyes. "You....you know nothing!"  
"Yes, yes." Lotor said in a bored tone. "You're controlling what we see and hear. Blah blah blah. But..."   
"But?"  
"You may prevent me from seeing what's going on outside, but you can't keep me from hearing what's going on inside." He tapped a fingertip against his Elven shaped ears. "A Drule's hearing is excellent...even if your crew was not shouting about in the background of your transmission." He looked at the Admiral with disgust in his eyes. "Really D'artan, shouldn't they be whispering what's going on, rather than screaming about how many ships have been taken out? Boast all you want, I know from your crew, that more of your ships are going down than mine." Lotor winked, causing D'artan's blood pressure to rise dramatically. "Perhaps if you spent more time directing them, instead of taunting me..."  
"You...you...insufferable, arrogant..."  
"The next time...." Lotor smirked, cutting off D'artan's remarks. "If there is a next time, you might want to have them report OFF CAMERA!"  
"Don't act so smug Prince Lotor! I've been fighting wars since before you got out of diapers! I'll win this encounter yet!!" D'artan's eyes blazed with anger.  
"Oh yes, cause you have more ships than me." Lotor wildly yawned, knowing such a show of indifference would further enraged the Admiral. "Might make right and all of that garbage. But how well trained are your men?"  
"Well enough to defeat space trash like Drules!" D'artan retorted.  
"Hmm...well we'll see about that..." Lotor's hands were behind his back, signaling out orders to his crew. "I trust my men explicitly. After all, I've trained them myself. They know how I think, to guess what sort of order's I'd issue." Lotor smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I have a battle to win." And with that he slammed his sword into the monitor, breaking apart the screen. Elsewhere, other Doom soldiers were destroying monitors as well, completely blacking out D'artan's transmission.   
"Hmm...it's a quaint method..." Lotor ran a hand through his hair, adjusting the already perfect locks. "But it does get the job done."  
"That pompous blowhard must be ready to bust a coronary!" exclaimed one of the soldiers, causing the others to laugh.  
"Let's give him something to be really sick about then." Lotor said, causing the deck crew to erupt into excited cheers.  
*******************************************************************************  
To Be Continued.....  
Let me just say I really don't know where some of this stuff with Allura came from.  
My muse works in mysterious ways...  
  



	6. 

  
Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
  
"Dismiss me like that will he?!" bellowed Admiral D'artan, his face reddening from his anger. If he kept this up, his skin would soon match his hair. "I'll show that braggart that I am not one to be trifled with!"   
He marched down the stairs to enter the pit where the ship's controls were located. His crew scrambled back and forth, some in control of the laser fire destroying the smaller ships, while others monitored the defensive shielding. Still others were involved in the more mundane tasks of keeping the ship in orbit, filtering in oxygen and filtering out the spent air. Others ran about, trying to make onboard repairs, and putting out fires when a torpedo managed to actual score a hit.   
Then there were those in control of jamming all the Doom fleet's radio frequencies, while others monitored the airwaves, in case Lotor did have some way of getting through the brownout and calling for help. They also eavesdropped to see if any orders were being issued from the one man fighter ships. They couldn't completely block those from the communication grid. Their radios were smaller, and the ships were in constant flight, making a location impossible to pinpoint. But...the size was to a disadvantage as they certainly did not have enough power to broadcast far. They wouldn't even be able to radio help to the planet closest to Arus.   
It was odd that they didn't communicate with each other, didn't call out battle plans. Lotor's boast of his men knowing how he would think echoed in D'artan's mind, but he quickly dismissed it. They couldn't be attacking so well all on a hunch on how their young ruler might think!   
"The damn fool is going to get them all killed with his recklessness!" D'artan muttered. Sure he could make allowances for the man's youth. Demos believed in the impetuous nature of the young, but this....this was too much! "We wouldn't even be in this situation if he had been wise enough to see what an advantage it would be to marry our princess!" D'artan scowled. He was fast becoming convinced that the Drule Prince was definitely NOT worthy of Princess Corral. But....he had his orders...or did he...  
Admiral D'artan approached the crew that was frantically working on zapping away all enemy ships that got too close. "Let's try a new approach." He said, thoughtfully stroking his hairless chin.  
His men looked at him relieved. They had grown unaccustomed to losing, and seeing so many of their comrade go down, when not even a handful of Doom's ships had been destroyed was rough. This battle was definitely wearing them down, lowering the fleet's morale.   
"I want you to readjust that Ion cannon to these coordinates." He rattled off some numbers, and two soldiers hastened to move the cannon to the new position.  
"Ah...sir..." One man nervously spoke up. "I don't mean to overstep my place but...."  
D'artan looked at him. "Ah, aren't you're General Baltizar's boy?"  
"Yes sir." The man nodded. "Trent Baltizar at your service!" He saluted, clicking his heels together.  
"Yes, I know your father quite well. We used to serve in the same division." D'artan replied. "You're....studying to become a navigator aren't you?"  
"Yes sir, and that's why...." Trent hesitated.  
"Go on. I encourage all my men to speak freely here." D'artan urged him on.  
"These coordinates concern me. Do you realize you will be aiming directly at Prince Lotor's ship?" Trent asked. "Most likely hit the command area?"  
The Admiral encouraged them to speak freely. It didn't mean he had to actually listen to what they say. "Yes I am aware of that. It's merely a bit of friendly fire to get them to surrender quicker."  
Young Trent looked doubtfully at the Ion cannon. No one ever used that weapon as a friendly gesture! "I thought we were to capture the prince alive...." He trailed off as he noticed how icy the air around him seemed to have become.  
"Are you questioning my orders private?" D'artan demanded, his tone so cold, Trent felt a chill shiver down his back.  
"No sir...I uh...I was just confused over our mission statement." Trent stammered.  
"Well don't be." D'artan reassured him. "I know what's best for my men. I wouldn't lead them into anything even remotely treasonous." He nodded, and one soldier climbed up into the Ion cannon's seat, finger already sliding over the trigger.   
"Now....fire when ready." D'artan ordered, already planning how to break the *tragic* news to King Anador and his daughter over the death of her *fiancee.*  
****************************************************************************  
"Now, we're going to hit them fast and furious." Lotor said, leading his remaining men out of the command deck. "Bring down as many as we can, before we try to make a retreat." He sighed. "It's regrettable that we must abandon ship, but they'll not get off so easy either. We must knock down all of Demos' battle carriers....."  
Suddenly the ship rocked from an explosion. "Hmm...." Lotor had managed to remain standing. "Sounds like our hull has been breached...as I was saying..." Suddenly another explosion, this one much closer hit, knocking them all down to the ground.   
"What the..." murmured one young man.  
"That....that came from the deck!" exclaimed another, his feline eyes going pupiless, the Drule version of "showing the whites of their eyes."  
'If....if we had lingered another moment longer..." Another fearfully trailed off.  
"We'd be dead.'" Lotor said calmly, rising to his feet. "Looks like they're playing for keeps now."  
"How can you be so calm?" One asked, half awed, half frightened. Were they being led by a man who had a death wish?!  
"Private...." Lotor's brow furrowed as he tried to place the face. "Cossack is it?"  
"Yes sire..." The man was amazed the prince knew his name.  
"Cossack, this is your first time in battle is it not?" Cossack nodded, and Lotor continued. "I'm not so much as calm, but being practical." He explained. "There is no time to dwell on what ifs. If it's our destiny to die here today, then we will go out fighting, taking as many as we can with us! But..." He smiled. "I don't believe it's our time yet. Who here does?"  
No one spoke, and after a minute Lotor began speaking again. "You see Cossack...you either have the blood of a warrior in you, or you don't. If you're going to be plague by doubts, it's best to get out of the game now. Before the game takes you out."  
"Live by the sword, die by the sword...." Cossack murmured.  
"Hmm...." Lotor cocked his head to the side. "Yes....I suppose that is fitting. Where did you learn that?"  
"Oh...it's an old Earth saying my father used to mutter all the time." Cossack replied.   
"I like it." Lotor smiled, patting his sword belt. "I like it a lot."   
Another explosion rocked the ship, again situated in the deck, and flames spilled out into the hallway. "Time to move out." Lotor said, briskly walking down the corridor that led towards the ship's hangar. The men hurried, the heat of the flames licking at their backs.  
*******************************************************************  
"The flag ship's down!" shouted one of D'artan's men.  
"Excellent." D'artan smiled, eagerly watching the scene unfold on the monitors. "Now we'll see what Lotor's men do once they are leaderless. Will they stay and fight, or run away, their tails between their legs." He shrugged. "It matters not. We'll pick them all of, one by one."   
He watched as the Doom Flag ship slowly began sinking, no longer able to maintain altitude. Fighter jets from both sides buzzed about, Demos' ones increasing the ship's falls by further blasting it, while dodging blasts from Doom's defenders. A gleeful smile spread across the Admiral's face, as the ship's outside flamed up, as the center split open, with loud groan. One half, which looked to be where the command deck was located, rapidly began falling towards' Arus surface. The other half, still floated but barely. It soon would be brought down as well.  
"MWA HA HA!!" D'artan's laughter startled his crew. They had never heard the man laugh in battle before! "Let's see Lotor survive that!" He felt a buzz, almost akin to the pleasure he received during lovemaking as he view the downed half give off one more explosion, obliterating all it's remains into tiny pieces.   
Suddenly there was excited murmur as two dozen ships flew out of the other half of the broken ship. "BLAST!" shouted D'artan. Survivors! Well no matter..."Lotor has surely perished! He's too high and mighty to actually get his hands dirty in battle!"  
"I believe you're confusing me with you." Lotor's voice came over the radio, though it wasn't the clearest transmission ever. "But then...how could anyone make that mistake? I'm younger, handsomer, smarter, and certainly better in bed than you, Admiral!"  
Lotor's mocking laugh was drowned out by D'artan's howl of fury. "GET HIM!! I WANT HIM DEAD!!" He scrambled out of his command chair. "I'LL DO IT MYSELF IF I HAVE TO!!" He rushed towards a cannon, eager to kill the prince.  
As for Lotor, he was in what many had nicknamed his bat plane. The one seater was certainly shaped like the mammal. It had a very sleek and slender body, with large wings, that were slightly curved, it's tips sharpened to a point. It had incredible maneuverability, and several different types of lasers. It, like many of the other Drule one man ships also had the rare feature of being able to fly over long distances. Unlike the Alliance or Demos ships, who were only good for battles, needing huge carriers to carry them back and forth across the galaxy. The Drule ships were superior in this manner. It wouldn't be a comfortable trip, but they would be able to make it all the way back to Doom.   
But first, they had a mission to carry out. "All ships focus on the five carriers." Lotor issued his orders in his native language. They had to bring down those monstrosities before heading for Doom. To leave even one meant they could regroup and catch them out in the middle of space. With a smile that some would say looked blood thirsty, Lotor ordered several ships to accompany him as he moved to take down the Admiral's flag ship......  
******************************************************  
To Be Continued....  
Okay....it's offcial...my muse is certifiably insane when it makes me write Lotor  
waxing philosophical about war and death.....  
  



	7. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
"There it is...." Lotor said, blinking sleep heavy lids as the familiar planet came into view. "Home *sweet* home." He sighed, knowing Zarkon was probably brimming over with impatience at the chance to rip into him over this latest debacle on Planet Arus.  
"This is Prince Lotor, requesting reentry to Doom." He spoke into his radio. "Code Zeta 5269 Alpha. Over."  
"Roger that Prince Lotor. Please wait for clearance."  
"Don't rush on my account." muttered Lotor. No, he was not in any rush to face his father. Especially not after they had just come so close to reacquiring Arus! He suppressed a snort of laughter. At least Demos couldn't lay claim to the fertile planet either. That would have really killed him to have brought down Voltron, only to have another planet use HIS hard work to take control!   
But, they wouldn't be taking anything. In fact they would be returning home even empty handier than Lotor! IF they could even make it off Planet Arus...  
In a surprising SHORT amount of time, the outmanned Doom contingent had managed to topple down the gigantic Demos' carriers. Ships previously used for attacking had been hard put, to switch to defensive tactics. The one person fighter ships of Demos didn't have much shielding, and certainly not the maneuverability of Doom's star cutters. Their larger numbers also proved to be a weak point, as they found it hard to dodge blasts, when they were practically on top of each other. Dodge, and most likely if the blast missed you, it hit the ship behind you...  
By the time three carriers were down, the Demosians had completely given up on attacking. Realizing it was not a fluke that such little ships could bring down not one, but three behemoth sized ships, they panicked, choosing instead to focus on saving their lives. Some went to ground, completely abandoning comrades. Others landed, and focused on helping those in the carries get out before it exploded.  
When the final ship grazed the tree tops of the forest surrounding the Castle of Lions, Lotor and his men didn't stick around to even see the explosive ending of the final flight of D'artan's Flag Ship.   
Instead they jetted off into space, ecstatic over the recent turn of events. They felt it was a glorious victory they had snatch away from the tightly clenched jaws of defeat. Many of the younger ensigns were sure they would win their first medals for this battle. But the older, more battle hardened soldiers knew better. Rewarded for leaving Arus? That was laughable, as long as they didn't face the sobering harsh reality of what would really happen. They would be lucky if Zarkon allowed them to keep their lives after losing control of Arus in mere minutes.  
Lotor too did not join in the revelry. It was with a heavy heart he had issued the retreat from Arus. He glumly watched the stars and planets zip by, as his jet took him further and further away from his love.  
All too soon, they neared the borders of Drule territory. Here they split up, traveling in groups no larger than three ships. Demos was still out there somewhere, attacking ships that tried to make the run to Doom. True they generally limited their attacks to cargo ships, but why call attention to themselves by traveling in a group of nearly 100 star cutters?  
Actually Lotor was surprised no further attack came. And a but disappointed as well...by the time they reached Doom, he had worked himself into quite a rage. For two days he had nothing to do but obsess about how close he had been to taking Allura as his bride. If any ships, be they Demosion in origin, or space pirates, had dared to approach him, they would have experienced first hand Lotor's violent wrath, which was magnified tenfold over the loss of the love of his life.   
But no. No one had dared. And now his journey was over. All that was left to face was his father, drown his sorrows in drink, and pass out. Hopefully not in that order..."At least I'll finally be out of this damn ship!" He groused, his body sore from being stuck in the same position for two days. Those brief rest overs at neutral planets had not done much to relive the tensions experienced from journeying in this manner. As if he didn't have enough to deal with, that leg cramps had to be added to the mix! "Someone out there is having a great big laugh at my expense." Lotor snarled.  
"Everything's checked out." The radio again. "You're good to go. Over."  
Impatiently, Lotor steered the ship nearer to the planet, waiting for the shield to be shut off. The second it was clear, he switched gears, zooming ahead of his escorts.  
Within minutes, he was parked on the castle's landing pad, and hopping out before the engines had fully died down.  
"Prince Lotor!" A young page steeped forward, bowing so low he nearly fell over. "Your father wishes to see you immediately."  
"How surprising." Lotor said, stretching out his arms and legs in an attempt to get the kinks out. "What could he possibly want to talk to me about."  
"About your recent mission." Clearly the prince's sarcasm completely passed over the boy's head.  
"What a shocking revelation." Lotor said, as they entered the castle. "Well then by all means I shall see him post haste." He turned down a corridor, having made up his mind to do exactly the opposite.  
"Ah sire...." The page blinked, confused. "That's not the right way......"  
Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Lotor clearly stated his intentions. "Of course it is. This is the way to my bedroom. Tell my father I will not speak to him until AFTER I've had a bath and a good night's sleep." He stifled a smile. If anything this would further enrage the old goat. But Lotor was sure the tongue lashing Zarkon had planned couldn't possibly be made any worse.  
"But....." The page protested weakly.  
"Good night." Lotor replied, feeling only a slight tinge of guilt over sending him to tell his father no. "Well...we all have to make sacrifices sometimes." Lotor muttered, pulling off his shirt. "His is facing my father's wrath in my place, while mine....mine is leaving Allura behind yet again..." He had reached his chambers. "Lady Fate just loves pulling my strings." He unlocked his door. "I wonder what other trials she has in store for me before I can be with my one true love." He entered his apartment and was immediately given his answer....though it was definitely not in the manner he would have chosen.  
A fist smashed into his face, knocking him against the door. "Wha...." Lotor shook his head, seeing stars. The hand reached out, snagging a handful of his hair. He was jerked into the room, and someone pulled the door shut behind him.  
Still holding onto his hair, another hand grasped the back of his neck, bending him forward as a leg swung up to catch him in the belly. With an angry growl, Lotor brought up his left arm, smashing his elbow into his assailant's face. The grip weakened, and he was able to be break free, backing into a wall. His hands slid across the surface, searching for the light switch. Finding it he flicked it on, the room flooding with light, and paused, shocked.  
His assailant had accomplices. Three of them in fact. All dressed in the uniforms of the place guards. But he was sure these were not registered soldiers, or Drules. For one thing their helmets had viziers that obscured their faces. And second, even if they were sent to *punish* him for his *failure* on Arus, surely his father would want a ring side seat. No, they were trespassers, spies, perhaps even assassins.  
One reached into his belt, uttering a phrase in a language not familiar to Lotor. A small knife appeared in his hands, as he rushed towards the Prince.  
"Assassins it is." Lotor said, grasping the ends of his shirt in both hands. The man aimed for his stomach, not what Lotor would deem a definitive killing blow. It was chancy at best, it could go either way, from a wound to a death blow. Not that it got that far, for as soon as the man got close enough to strike, he learned it was only because the prince allowed him to. He found his knife tearing through the shirt, when Lotor twirled his hands, and the shirt with it, trapping his wrists together.  
Surprised, the knife wielder glanced at Lotor, who smiled, before snapping his arms back, which jerked the man forward to meet Lotor's knee face first. He cried out in pain, a tooth falling onto the floor. The shirt twisted free, and the knife joined the tooth on the floor. Always loving to push the limits of people's rage, Lotor could not resist snapping the towel against the man's rump, before sliding into a defensive stance.   
He eyed the other three, and waited to see what they would do next. Apparently hold a conversation....One of the men angrily shouted something, and Lotor was surprised to see it wasn't directed at him, but at the knife wielder. "Well well well...." Lotor smirked. "Appears you boys want me alive after all." He moved away from the now swollen mouthed man. "Well come and get me!"  
Apparently they understood Drule, or perhaps the tone of Lotor's voice was enough to stir them into action. Two more rushed him. "A team up eh?" Gleefully Lotor met the first with a backhand slap, casing the man to literally spin from the force of the blow. Lotor ducked under the next one's reaching arms, coming up behind him. He slipped the shirt around his neck, twisting it tight. It was a clumsy garrote at best, but would do in a pinch.  
"And what are you going to do?" Lotor taunted the fourth. His eyes slightly widened when the man brandished a hypodermic needle.  
****************************************************************************  
"Sire! Sire please!" Hagger hurried after the angry King.   
"Don't try and talk me out of it Hagger." Zarkon snarled. "Lotor will learn he can't  
dismiss me lightly!"  
"He wasn't trying to do that. I'm sure he was just tired." She grabbed Zarkon's arm. "Why don't you two wait till you've both calmed down before talking?"  
'I've done all the waiting I can stomach!" hissed Zarkon. "He sure took his sweet time getting home! If he thought it would give me time to calm down, he hoped wrong!" They had reach Lotor's rooms, and Zarkon's hand hovered over the doorknob.  
"Please sire! Don't go in there!" Hagger begged.  
"Why not?" demanded Zarkon, just as a loud bang sounded from inside the room.  
"I just think you should...." She trailed off as more banging was heard. "That when you're both so worked up it might be best not to have words with each other. Else some regrettable things may be said."  
"I never regret anything I say...or do!" Zarkon announced. "However...." His eyes were wide from the noises coming on the other side of the door. "Perhaps we should wait. Put off this discussion until AFTER Lotor's finished trashing his room."   
"That would be best." Hagger agreed.  
"Let's retire to my chambers then." Zarkon said, already walking away from Lotor's chambers. "I think I have a few bottles of wine left." Hagger quickly hurried after him, any thoughts about checking in on Lotor evaporating before they had any time to properly take root in her mind.....  
****************************************************************  
Lotor's foot smashed down on top of the needle. "So much for that." He glared at the man. "I'm going to send you the bill for getting my room cleaned." He glanced away to note the broken furniture, toppled bookcase, and various pieces of glass shards. That was his first and last mistake, as with a scream, the needle boy tackled the prince from behind.  
Cursing his moment of foolishness, Lotor tried to throw off the man, but was shocked....literally! The other three men had recovered....more or less, they still looked a little shaky standing upright. But...they seemed eager for the next round of the fight. Especially since they each carried long metal baton, perfect for beating someone senseless....or....as the ends suddenly flared up with blue lines of electricity...just great for zapping someone out of their wits.  
"Perhaps this was all one big misunderstanding...." Lotor managed to mutter, before being converged upon by the trio. He tried to dodge, but was clumsy with the man riding piggy back, his weight dragging Lotor down. All too soon they had brought him down on all fours, alternating between zapping and beating him. The thought flickered through his mind, that thankfully they were not going in for the face, when a sharp prick was felt on his butt. Eyes widening in shock, he tried to turn and look at the man on top of him. "You...." The room was already swaying. "Had....another....  
one....." His eyes crossed, and he went limp on the floor, a needle sticking out of his shapely posterior,  
"Finally!" One exclaimed. "I thought this bloke was never gonna go down!"  
"He did put up quite a fight." agreed another. "Should have used these from the start!" He held up the nightstick.  
"We would have if old Ardval here hadn't insisted on trying to take down the mighty Prince of Doom in a fair fight!" pointed out needle boy.  
The one called Ardval shrugged. "Guy must eat steroids for breakfast!"  
"Nothing a little anesthesia can't take care of." Needle boy said. "With luck he'll stay out for the entire trip."  
"Good." Ardval reached down to grasp the prince's ankles. "Cause when he wakes up he's gonna be fighting mad. Get his arms Vincenzo."  
Vincenzo took hold of Lotor's wrists, and together, the two of 'em lifted the unconscious prince off the floor.....  
*****************************************************************  
  



	8. 

  
  
Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
"Lotor...." A pleasant sounding female voice softly called. "Wake up, my love..."  
The Crown Prince of Doom's eyelids fluttered, but did not open. The owner of the voice leaned forward, strands of hair that looked like spun gold falling against the prince's face, shifting teasingly against his nostrils. His nose twitched, as caught the scent of familiar prey.  
"Lotor..." The voice took on a whiny edge. "If you don't wake up, I'll..." The woman giggled, as fingers began deftly unbuttoning his shirt. "Have to find OTHER ways to amuse myself." She quickly stripped him down, bare to the waist. Lotor sighed happily, his fingers catching silky curls in his hands, as flower petal soft lips began placing kisses all over his skin. His admirer made quick progress, tracing a path downwards with her mouth, soon pushing against the boundaries of his pants. Very interesting territory indeed, but her advanced was put off when Lotor suddenly grabbed hold of her upper arms.  
"Enough..." he whispered, his voice betraying his interest, by sounding husky with arousal. "I've never doubted you abilities as a temptress Corral..." His opened eyes widened, and he went mute with shock.  
"And what of..." The woman managed to press up against him, surprise making his grip on her, go limp. "....My technique?" Blue eyes were covered by lids that had lowered modestly.  
"A...Allura?" Lotor could not believe this. "Is...is it really you?"  
"Hmmm....I have a birthmark. Care to look?" The look she flashed him was provocative, her smile sly, eyes dancing with delight. "Of course...I can't really remember where exactly it's located, so you'll have to go searching...."  
"Don't tease me like this!" Lotor cried, a feverish heat spreading across his body.  
"I have no intention of doing that." She frowned as his grip tightened.   
"You can't be Allura! She'd never act like this!" He pushed her away from him.  
"How do you know how I'd act?" She demanded. "We've never really been alone outside of battle." She leaned over him, the neckline of her dress dipping low.  
"Not to mention...." His brow furrowed, as he finally managed to tear his faze away from the tempting morsel before him. "Where....where are we?" He gestured around them.  
"Why on Arus of course!" Allura explained, a little put out by his seeming ignorance of her attributes. "Specifically the forest surrounding my castle...."  
"Arus..." Lotor stood, marveling at the picture perfect beauty around him. For once he wasn't just talking about Allura! Unlike Doom, this place seemed a veritable paradise, with trees so green, and flowers so gaily colored, it seemed as though it came straight out of a painting. It was an exquisite sight Mother Nature had bestowed upon this land.  
"Your ship crashed." Allura's voiced intruded on his thoughts. "I was so worried! I rushed out immediately to check up on you."  
"Did you now." Lotor still did not believe this woman was really his Arusian Princess. "And where is the rest of your teammates? Captain Floofy Hair and the three stooges?"  
"Busy dealing with their lions."  
"What about the castle guards?" He asked. "I'm a dangerous man." He smirked. "A monster some would say." A pointed look at Allura. "Surely they wouldn't allow such a delicate damsel to meet with me unescorted."   
"They don't know." Allura admitted. "Coran would never have allowed such a thing. My nanny would have a fit over the thought of us being unchaperoned!"  
"And right she should..." murmured Lotor. If he could be sure this was Allura, he definitely wouldn't be wasting time on talking! "So....no one knows you're here?" Lotor's mouth slowly twisted into a grin.  
"That's right."  
"That means no one could prevent me from making you my prisoner." He turned, hands reaching for her, and was surprised when she eagerly stepped into arms.  
"Take me, I'm yours!" She inhaled deeply, the sight causing Lotor's eyes to bulge.  
"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that!" Lotor sighed, being unable to resist wrapping his arms around her. "But I know this can't be real."  
"Oh it's definitely real." Allura assured him. "I've reconsidered my options. And decided this was the best for all involved."  
"Options...what..." The conversation had just taken a confusing turn. He stared into her eyes, perhaps seeking the truth there, and was memorized. Her eyes were so blue...and they always seemed so naive about certain things, and yet knowledgeable about a million others. They really were the window to what she was feeling....the type of eyes poets would write about...the kind of eyes you could get lost forever in...Lotor wasn't so sure that Allura didn't take a part of his soul with her each time they locked gazes...He shook his head, breaking contact. "What were you saying?" He asked, determined to stay focused. Almost, he was almost sure this was the real Allura, HIS Allura. "What's best for us all?"  
"We're at war." Allura glanced up, and Lotor did the same. He now saw many ships flying about in the sky, could hear the explosions, smell the smoke. Odd that he had not noticed this sooner.....  
"We've always been at war." Lotor replied, a sense of déjà vu overtaking him. Hadn't he just said those very words recently. "What's changed now?"  
"In case you hadn't notice..." Allura's hands were wandering again, causing Lotor's train of thought to get derailed. "There's a new player in the field." She sighed. "Threesome's NEVER work out."  
"I dunno about that." Lotor said, absentmindedly. Allura's fingers felt like magic on his skin! "If you time everything just right, everyone comes away happy..."  
"I'm not quite sure what you're talking about..." Allura smiled innocently. "But I'm thinking more along the lines of 'Three's a crowd'."  
"Again that all depends on the situation." replied Lotor, concentrating more on her touch than the words she spoke.  
"Lotor!" The hands stopped moving, as the princess pouted. "I'm trying to say I want you all to myself!"  
"Allura!" Lotor's heart skipped a beat. "Are you telling me your jealous?!"  
"Damn straight I am!" She nodded vigorously, face flushed with anger. "Who does that Corral think she is?!"  
"A princess?" Lotor grinned, teasing her.  
"Whatever." She said crossly. "If anyone's going to marry you, it's gonna be ME!!"  
"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that!" proclaimed Lotor, any doubts he had over her identity quickly evaporated by the surge of joy he was feeling.   
"Oh Allura, how I love you!" His head bent forward, his lips questing for hers.  
"And I love you!" She stood on tip toe, her lips eagerly coming towards his.  
"Allura....."  
"Lotor!"  
"Allura...." Instead of kissing soft lips, he found himself embracing air. "Allura?!" He looked around, his happy expression rapidly turning panic stricken. "Allura! Where are you?" The cheery forest shimmered before his eyes, the sunlight diminishing. Every which way he glanced, the foliage once bright green, withered, brown and dying...tree trunks bent, turning twisted and gnarled, a mist passing between the now incredibly small spaces between the trees...flowers died whereever the mist touched, and soon the sky was pitch black, darkness pervading everywhere. "ALLURA!!" He screamed again and again.  
"Lotor!" She suddenly cried out, one hand reaching towards him, the other clawing at a tree trunk in an attempt to hold on. "Help me!" Something was trying to pull her into darkness! Branches snagged on her dress and hair, and she cried out again, desperation shining on her face. A gnarled purple hand reached for her throat...  
"NOOOOO!!" He stepped toward her, and felt the ground disappear beneath him. With a startled yell, he pitched forward, the ground rushing to met him.  
"Allura no!!" Breathing heavily, Lotor scrambled up into a sitting position. He was on the floor, bedsheets tangled around his sweat glistened body. "A dream..." He blinked, still not trusting his eyes. "No a nightmare..." He moaned, rubbing his face. "The same one, over and over for weeks now...." He began taking deep breaths, trying to get his heart to take on a normal pace. Time and again, the nightmare returned. Sometimes it was Allura, sometimes his mother. Always it ended the same. The dying forest stealing the woman away, a hand intent on choking her. And him...helpless to do anything...except watch the scene unfold to it's terrifying conclusion. He shivered, glad for once he managed to wake up before he had to witness his love die yet again.  
Lotor did not understand why he was being plagued by such a vivid nightmare. He had been having it for a while now...since just BEFORE Princess Corral arrived on Doom..."Damn it!" He suddenly exclaimed, as more memories rushed to the surface of his addled brain. "I remember now!" Indeed he did, for recent memories showed he had much more important things to worry about than the imaginings of his sleeping psyche. "I should have known Demos was behind those men in my room!"   
He stood up, the silk bed sheets sliding down his body. A startled female shriek was heard, quickly followed by several quieter murmurs of appreciation. Lotor turned in that direction, facing a large window. He peered out of it, across to a window facing the room he was in, where a trio of three maids stood. They were cleaning the hall of the turret across from him. Or rather....they HAD been cleaning. Now they were wide eyed, ogling him, two openly, while one peeked through her fingers.   
"Well, well..." Lotor murmured, flattered by their attention. He noticed the gold gilded window framed ended just below his knees. It was also where the maid's attention was centered more or less. Lotor quickly glanced down. "Oops!" He said ruefully. He was naked! "Sorry ladies..." He reached for the forest green drapes, which cause more excited squeals. "But the show's over." He pulled 'em close, and couldn't help grinning at the disappointed moans he heard.  
"Now..." His expression turned completely serious. "Let's see what else these chambers hold." He surveyed the room, his glance quickly passing over the marble floors, cream colored walls with gold borders an inch away from the beige ceiling. Matching beige furniture was spread out across the room, with expensive looking tapestries decorating the East and west side walls. A doorway, practically hidden in one corner, led to what he assumed was the bathroom, while huge double doors the length of the wall, seemed to be the only way in or out of the room.   
There was also a small table next to the four poster bed he had just fallen out off. It help up a silver platter that contained pieces of fruit, along with a goblet of already poured liquid. Lotor's stomach grumbled loudly, pointedly reminding him of how hungry he was. His mouth felt incredibly dry, making him wonder just how long he had been asleep. He ignored the offered nourishment, not trusting his *host* well enough to eat or drink.  
Instead he approached an armoire, pulling open it's door. A pleased smile lit up his features. Now here was a gift he COULD accept!  
Choosing the first outfit he touched, he began to dress quickly. He noted the finery of the clothing. Apparently someone had spared no expense in regard to seeing his comfort was well taken care of. "Well..almost every one of them..." Lotor thought, frowning as he recalled how he had been brought here. "Can't say much about their invitational skills." He doubtfully pulled on the midnight blue pants, which had a gold stripe running down the outer thigh of the leg. He had never worn velvet before, but he found he rather liked how it felt against his skin. The white shirt, he definitely did not like at all! It was made of silk, feeling as though it had come straight from a spider's body. That wasn't the problem. Neither was the fact it had been tailor made to fit his board shoulders. He didn't even mind it had an open neckline, that swooped down low to offer tantalizing peeks of his pecs. He often wore shirts cut like this when he was entertaining women.  
However, unlike the shirts at home, this was very loose on his arms, and most especially around the waist. It was just begging to snag on something whichever way he moved. Also, and this really made Lotor frown in displeasure. It had unnecessary frills around the collar and sleeves. He hated frilly stuff! And someone had made the sleeves far too long, so his hands kept disappearing into it's folds. This could definitely prove cumbersome if he needed to fight his way out.   
Lotor sighed. He supposed he could change, but he didn't want to waste any more time searching for a more expectable shirt. So instead he pulled on beetle black boots, and approached the double doors. He gripped the handle, and though the doors rattled from the amount of force he used, unsurprisingly it would not budge. Lotor let loose with a swearword. "Well...this is one of the nicer prisons I've been in...." He stared at the door, only his eyes showing any hint of anger. "But it's still just a fancy looking cage...." He brought up his right foot, bending it back against his chest. With a loud growl, it went forward, slamming just above the handle. He was gratified to see the wood shatter, and the left door slide off one of it's hinges.   
Gripping the edges, he pried it open, and stepped out into the hallway. "How ... disappointing." Lotor said, glancing up and down the empty halls. "No guards." He cracked his knuckles. "I was looking forward to blowing off some steam...." Shrugging, he chose to do down the path that led to the right.  
It was the wrong decision, for when he pushed open another pair of doors, he came face to face with the nozzle of a rifle. Grim faced, Lotor paused, though his hands did not. "Don't even try it!" The owner said in Basic, the tip pressing against his chest.  
"Easy there...." Lotor said. "I'm just putting my hands up where you can see them."  
"No funny moves, or I shoot you!" The man warned.  
"I'd listen to him Prince Lotor..." Footsteps approached from behind the armed man, coming closer and closer. "After all...." A dozen or more armed guards appeared, led by a portly man. He was definitely someone of high rank, dressed in expensive looking clothes, had many jeweled rings on his fingers, and a thin circlet of gold around his balding head. In fact, the only hair the man did have, was a few cherry red patches above his ears, and a neatly trimmed goatee. "I wouldn't want to have to shoot my future son in law BEFORE the wedding."  
************************************************************  



	9. 

Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
"King Anador I presume." Lotor said through gritted teeth.  
"That is correct." Anador bowed his head slightly.   
"So what now?" Lotor demanded, with a pointed glare at the guard currently poking him in the chest with a gun. "After going to all this trouble to get me here, you're going to shoot me?"  
"I was actually rather hoping we could talk." replied Anador. "Discuss my plans for YOUR future."  
"No one plans my destiny but me!" hissed Lotor. The guard cocked his gun. "Though I suppose it couldn't hurt to just listen." He added hastily.  
"That's a good fellow!" smiled Anador. "Keep that attitude up, and we're going to get along fabulously!"  
"Yeah, right." muttered Lotor. "You do realize this is all pointless. A waste of valuable time, both yours and mine."  
The King smiled. "I suppose it's your prerogative to hang onto that fragile thread of hope of escaping."  
"That or of rescue." replied Lotor. He was shocked when Anador threw back his head, and let loose with a hearty laugh.  
"I do not see anything amusing about the situation...." Lotor hissed. "Or of my words."  
"Forgive me." Anador settled down, wiping at his tearing eyes. "I see you are being serious." He nodded at the guards, who lowered their weapons. "Walk with me." He gestured for Lotor to stand by his side. The young Prince hesitated, but was prodded forward by a guard. On his approach, the King startled him by looping an amicable arm around his shoulders. "Now Lotor, SON..." They began walking down the hall. "Who exactly do you think will stage this rescue?"   
"My father." answered Lotor promptly.  
"Oh, your father, eh?" Anador couldn't resist smirking.  
"Yes! He won't stand for this!" continued Lotor, confidently. "Even as we speak, he is marshaling the troops, preparing to launch a counterattack. Between this, and what you pulled on Arus, he will not be in any mood to be merciful." Now Lotor smiled for the first time since meeting Anador. "However, I could be persuaded to ask him to spare your planet. I cannot assure you he will agree, but if you return me....AND loan us ships and manpower to recapture Arus, Zarkon just might be put into a favorable frame of mind." Feeling triumphant, it was Lotor's turn to smirk at the Demosian Ruler.  
Anador was silent for a moment. Then suddenly, he began to applaud. "A marvelous performance Prince Lotor! One could be tempted to believe the lies you just spun."  
"Wha....what?" asked Lotor confused.  
"Under normal circumstance, I suppose I would be frightened by the thought of Zarkon's rage turning towards me and my own." He stroked his beard. "If not for one reason...."  
"And that is?" asked Lotor.  
"I have Zarkon's word he will not offer any interference."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Not only that, I have his whole hearted approval of this scheme." Anador exclaimed, which caused Lotor to erupt into several potent Drule curses. From the way he was snarling, the King was glad he couldn't understand what exactly was being said. Though he could hazard a guess about how the Prince currently felt towards Zarkon.  
"I should have known he had something to do with this!" Lotor's hands curled into fists. "Your men got through the planet's shielding, not once but TWICE!! And without a hitch! Avoiding detection and capture. Not even the Alliance has managed to accomplish this. You HAD to have had inside help!" Suddenly an awful thought occurred to him. "That....that incident on Planet Arus...did my father....did he KNOW about that beforehand?!" He grabbed hold of Anador by his shirt's collar, pulling him up eye level. "Did he plan that as well?!" Lotor was oblivious to the guns that were once again trained on him. Oblivious to everything, but the stark cold truth that his father had betrayed him. And most cruelly so, by not only dangling Planet Arus before him, but snatching Allura from his grasp as well. "TELL ME WHAT HE DID?!" Besides tearing out his still beating heart.....  
"Calm down Lotor..." Anador gently, but firmly took hold of Lotor's wrists. "Your father did no such thing." He shook his head. "Surrender a chance at regaining Arus? Good Heavens no! Zarkon wouldn't agree to THAT!"  
With a deep sigh of relief, Lotor let go of Anador. "Thank goodness!" Lotor murmured softly. It was good to know the old boy wasn't THAT far gone!  
"No...." Anador stroked his beard, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. An angry Lotor in your face was a scary thing! "He didn't know anything about Admiral D'artan's attack on Arus."  
"Then why...." But Lotor already knew. D'artan said it was to capture him. Bring him back to Corral. But...he had a hard time believing Zarkon would still want anything to do with Demos, after they ruined the one time the attack on Arus had went well.  
"Why what?" asked Anador. "Why did I allow my men to interfere with your mission on Arus?" There was several answers. The most truthful one was that if Doom captured Arus, they might not go through with the truce. They wouldn't need to. They'd have Voltron. Doom was already a formidable power, having captured 95 percent of the Denubian Galaxy. They had even acquired planets in the Milky Way Galaxy. It was only through efforts of the Voltron force that the Galaxy Alliance had been able to halt Doom's advance. Once they had control of the Mighty Robot, Doom would then be unstoppable.  
Not only would they no longer need to honor a truce made to acquire further fire power, but Zarkon's greedy eyes might turn to conquering Demos. Most likely they would succeed....though not until after a long and bloody war occurred. And then where would his people be. Where would HE be? And what of his beloved daughter. He didn't even want to think what Drule soldiers did to pretty women. NO!! He couldn't allow Doom to have Arus until AFTER the wedding. When his daughter's position as future Queen of Doom was assured. Then, and only then, with Demo's HELP could Arus be conquered.  
"Anador?" Lotor's voice snapped the King out of his musings. "Hmm..what?" He glanced up at Lotor, and realized the young Prince was still waiting for his answer. "Well...it was....It was to prove we were serious."  
Serious! Lotor choked back a sarcastic retort. "Yes, you certainly proved yourselves." Lotor said bitterly. "How long did it take my father to contact you? Before or after the first missile was launched?!"  
"You do not give your father enough credit." answered Anador. "Despite what you believe, Zarkon is not eager to plot or celebrate your *downfall*." Lotor let out a snort of disbelief. "And he did not contact us. I called him...." He help up a hand to stifle Lotor's reply. "He agreed to the kidnapping AFTER my men already had you in custody. So you were half right. They had some help getting OFF the planet. But onto it...." He smiled, feeling a tinge of patriotic pride for his well trained forces. "Was all due to their ingenuity and sneakiness."  
"I see." Lotor said, his face tight and stiff, his clenched fists down by his sides. He was so angry, he had to fight to keep from shaking. However a pretty picture Anador attempted to paint, he couldn't erase the truth that his father had AIDED in his kidnapping. He was an accomplice after the act. And he was planning to not lift even one finger to get Lotor out of this mess!  
"No...no you don't." Anador studied his expression. "Not yet. You can't see past your anger. But once you've clamed down, and are able to think clearly, you will see this could very well prove to be the best thing that could have happened to you."  
"HA!" Lotor glared at Anador.  
"My daughter will make you a wonderful wife." continued Anador. "She is kind, accommodating, and well mannered. Not to mention extremely beautiful. She is also in love with you, unlike a certain blonde."  
"What's love got to do with it!" snapped Lotor, feeling to depressed to even bother to correct the King on Allura's feelings.  
"Exactly." Anador sighed. "But...given time and attention, I think you will grow to accept Corral. Like her....and it is my fondest hope you will be able to return her love one day."  
"I wouldn't count on that!!" Lotor retorted.  
Anador shrugged his shoulders. "We shall see...after all...time is one thing you will have here in abundance...as long as it takes...."  
"You can force me to marry her...." interjected Lotor. "But you can't force me to feel ANYTHING for her! Anything that is, except contempt!"  
"Perhaps." Anador favored him with a pitying look. "You can choose to be miserable in your marriage. But I wouldn't recommend it." There was a stern warning in his voice that made it clear the King did not want that course followed. "Get to know her, before you make up your mind."  
"How can I?' demanded Lotor. "We can't even speak to each other!" He bit back the comment of saying Corral was too stupid to learn Basic.  
"Then you'll just have to learn our language." Anador paused by a door. It appeared they had finally reached their destination. "Actually....you can teach each other. I'll admit, my daughter has one flaw......."  
"Only one?" demanded Lotor sarcastically.  
Anador chose to ignore the interruption. "And that is that she hasn't learned Basic yet. It hasn't proved a disability yet....but now she is old enough to be expected to deal with dignitaries and emissaries from other planets. Not to mention, as future Queen of Doom she will need to be able to communicate her needs and demands."  
"And you think I will be able to accomplish what years of schooling have failed to do?" asked Lotor in disbelief.  
"Corral was never one for school. Her teachers bored her. You however...." He grinned. "Will not have that problem. I think you will have her undivided attention."  
Two guards stepped forward, pulling open the doors. Anador signaled for Lotor to enter first, and seeing as how he didn't have anything better to do (or much room for declining.), did just that. His golden eyes scanned the room, picking out dozens of bookcases. It was a library he realized, just as a happy squeal sounded.  
"LOTOR!!" His survey of the room was cut short, when Princess Corral threw her arms around him, pressing in close. "Oh! I missed you so!" Standing on toptoe, the redheaded princess managed to plaster his face with kisses.  
"Now Lotor...." Sounding amused, Anador clapped a hand against his back. "Isn't that a better welcome than the laser fire your ice cold Arusian Princess bestows on you?"  
"Allura gives off plenty of warm reactions." Lotor said, struggling to get free of Corral's grabbing hands.  
"Hmph! Well....Allura's not here...." Anador begin.  
"But I am!" finished Corral.  
Someone get me out of here! Lotor screamed to himself.  
*****************************************************************  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
  
  



	10. 

Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
On Planet Arus, the sun was just rising, it's rays slow to chase away night's embrace. Colors swirled and meshed together, making the Arusian skyline tinted with pink and purple edges to the cerulean blue. Though not many were up to enjoy the sight.   
Many of the planet's denizens were snug in their beds, determined to remain there as long as possible before a most unnatural alarm clock sounded. Robeasts roars and missile fire were an all too common a breakfast serenade in Arus' recent history.   
And since the fall of Voltron, attacks had grown in frequency. Doom was determined to press the advantage, and reclaim the planet. With only three lions currently operational, Arus was hard pressed to mount an impressive defense. Aide had to come from the Alliance, and even then, they just barely managed to hold back the forces of Evil.   
Ships from Demos were also about. A mixed blessing were they, for though they helped hold back the advance of Doom, they also had their eye on the fertile planet. So Arus was forced to simultaneous defend against two very powerful enemies. Things were looking grim for the forces of Good.  
Few were up and about the Castle of Lions this day. Oh there were various servants bustling about the kitchen, for not only did they have to prepare breakfast for those who lived in the castle, but they also had to prepare a large enough meal for the hundreds of refugees currently hiding out in the castle. Of course, there was a few sleepy eyed guards up, watching the monitors for any signs of suspicious activities from either Doom or Demos. But the main players of this tale were asleep. All of them, that is, except for one.  
Princess Allura lay in bed, staring at her room's distressingly pink ceiling. Of course it was pink, nearly everything in the room was that color. From the light switch, to the curtains, various shades of pink pervaded her existence, as per the Proper Princess Rulebook, Dictator Nanny ordered Allura adhere to.   
Though the abundance of pink in her life wasn't what was keeping Allura up. She had more important things to worry about as a ruler of a war torn planet! So then, why were her thoughts focusing on an all together different color...a blue one...the exact shade of a certain admirer...one who was most ardent and tireless in his pursuit of her.  
Allura HATED that she spends so much time thinking about the handsome Prince of Doom. Wait...did she just say he was handsome? Scratch that. She certainly didn't notice things like that about Lotor! Why not? Because he was EVIL and she was GOOD. And never the two shall meet. It was not only stated in the Proper Princess Rulebook as the one rule that should NEVER be broken, but Keith also gave direct quotes from Garrison's manual, which also had similar views on he subject!  
That should end any and all debate. Especially since Lotor was set to marry some other princess. An EVIL one. Why was Corral evil? Because her planet was evil! Evil being defined by the fact that Demos conquered planets, and oppressed GOOD people everywhere, seeking slaves, wealth, and power. Just like Doom did. Which thereby ensured all Demosions must be bad by association. Just like everyone assumed all Drules must be bad, because of crimes the majority of their kin folk committed. There were no gray areas, what so ever, as Keith always said. It was depressing to her, to be surrounded by people who believed that there was good and bad, and no in-between.  
But why was she stressing over this. She couldn't change what was thought around her, so she should just concentrate on something else. Like...like...battle tactics! Flying Blue Lion was one of the few joys she had left, even though people were always trying to take it from her. Especially since battle had been a most unique experience lately. Since Black Lion was currently going through extensive repairs, as was Yellow Lion, it meant the leader of the Voltron team was grounded. There had been a bit of a scuffle over Keith trying to claim Allura's lion, with Nanny's adamant support. So far she had managed to hold onto her pilot's rights. But just barely. It wasn't paranoia that those two were watching her every move for a blunder that would justify stripping her of her post.   
Keith had really become a big pain these last few weeks. Since he couldn't actively participate in battle, he had to content himself with issuing orders from the ground. He was proving to be more annoying than normal, in that capacity! It was like he thought they were completely stupid, and had to scream every command to them, which sometimes caused them to have minor accidents while up in flight.   
And then the actual fighting...it was a whole different playing field to take down Robeasts without Voltron. The lions and ships had been successful...but barely. But even fighting against Doom ships had changed. They were now taking shots at Blue Lion!! They never did that when Lotor was in charge!!   
Battling was a whole lot safer when Lotor was around. Not to mention exciting, maybe even, dare she say it, FUN. Lotor certainly made her life more interesting. Traps and proposals from him (Which usually went hand in hand!) certainly broke up the monotony of her daily routine. Flight practice, studies, and dealing with what little paperwork Coran couldn't handle----BLAH! Arguing with Nanny over her wardrobe, over marriage prospects, and over Blue lion---DOUBLE BLAH!!  
To be able to take control of her own life, no longer be treated like a child...that was her ultimate dream. Piloting Blue Lion had enabled her to take on large step in that direction. But it wasn't enough! At least Lotor didn't see her as a child. Okay, yes, it's true...he did have a need to control her, at least when it came to the marriage thing. But it was really no worse than how Coran, Nanny, even the Voltron Force tried to control what she did. She didn't even get to run her own Kingdom, Coran handled it all. In fact he insisted on her leaving everything up to him! Of course Nanny agreed, saying when she was married she wouldn't need to know how to run a Kingdom, her husband would do that job! Since her parent's death, Allura had been forced to become used to dealing with people who gave her no choice in any matter, except to do what they wanted her to do. It was amazing she was able to pilot Blue Lion, and manage to remain single! They were always after her to get married and conceive a heir. They didn't care who she married, (As long as it wasn't Lotor!) just so long as she was birthing babies. Why she wouldn't be surprised if one day she woke up, went downstairs, and discovered they had the whole ceremony planned and waiting for her. Nanny could drag her down the aisle, marry her off to some prince she never met, in her nightgown no less!!   
She would laugh at the image, if she wasn't so worried that ambush might really happen! She was only 16, and yet they acted like she was some spinster princess! Hmph! Why, if not for the scary prospect of going to Doom, and having Zarkon for an inlaw, she'd be tempted to just go along and see what would happened if Lotor finally got his heart's desire! Maybe she should see what would happen if she proposed to him, and asked him to live with her on Arus...she bet she could give Nanny and Keith a heart attack if she showed up with him on her arm!  
"Oh darn it! I'm doing it again!" Allura sat up and groaned. "Thinking about HIM again!" With a sigh, she turned on her side, and gripped a pillow. If she could just fall back asleep, maybe Lotor and these wild thoughts would be purged from her mind. Maybe...if only sleep would come!  
**************************************************************  
Allura stifled a yawn. It was now hours after her disastrous attempt to fall back asleep. Tossing and turning, she had tried everything, from counting to sheep to a warm glass of milk. And now the obvious answer was here, staring her in the face. She should have gotten Keith to sit by her bed, and go over battle plans. That's the key! Only now that she had the remedy, she couldn't use it.  
Instead she had to feign polite interest, as Keith once again interrupted a somewhat pleasant breakfast, to discuss war. It was all she could do to keep from falling face first in her oatmeal!  
"I think today we should strike first!" Lance was saying. "They'll never expect that!"  
"That's because Voltron is primarily used as a defense mechanism." Coran buttered his toast. "I cannot condone initiating a fight."  
"We wouldn't be starting one, we'd be finishing it." retorted Lance. "They've been camped out in our orbit for weeks now, just dying for the chance to move in and make Arus their new home. If we were to..."  
"Absolutely not!!" Coran stated in his "End of Discussion" voice.  
"But..."  
"Lance, I said no."  
"Wait Coran." Keith interjected. "I think he's onto something."  
"You do?" asked a surprised Lance.  
"He is?" asked an equally surprised Coran.  
"I think we should implement Lance's suggestion." Keith said. "With some minor adjustments to make it have a better chance for success."  
"Such as?" prodded Pidge.  
"I'm thinking of taking two birds out with one stone." replied Keith. "If each lion, accompanied by garrison ships, were to separate, each group could focus on attacking one side. One group for Doom, while the other for Demos."  
"And the third?" asked Hunk.  
"The third team would stay in full view of both ships. Hold their attention while dodging enemy fire. Hopefully both sides would become focused on that team, allowing the others to sneak behind them, and close in." explained Keith.  
"Well...it's a plan." Lance sounded extremely doubtful. "Flawed as it is."  
"Are you questioning my tactical abilities?!" demanded Keith sharply.  
"I'm not doing that! I'm just worried that we would be spreading ourselves too thin. That's no simple scouting party they stationed here. Both sides have sent in considerable power. We've only lucked out that they're too busy fighting among themselves to unite against us. Ships from Garrison can only do so much against them, without back up from Voltron." Lance explained.  
"You're the one who suggested attacking them in the first place!" reminded Keith.  
"Yes, but not with our forces spread out all over the place!" protested Lance.  
"Lance has made some very good points." Allura spoke up. "Dividing into groups that are not even half of what we have been NEEDING to keep the situation deadlocked....with teams split into one-thirds...can we possibly even do that much damage to make such a risk worth it?"  
"If you're scared, I can fly Blue Lion in your place." Keith said nastily, causing Allura's cheeks to redden in anger.  
"Unlike you CAPTAIN, I am not above admitting fear, WHEN I feel it." Allura said, her voice increasing in volume with each word. "However, in this case, it is not my welfare I am concerned with. I am more worried about the loss of lives we will lose if we rush recklessly into such a plan!!"  
"It is no more or no less than the amount we will lose, and have lost, trying to protect Arus!" Keith shouted. "Or do you not care for your people anymore, PRINCESS?!"  
Allura shot out of her seat, slamming her fists on the table. "That was a low blow Keith, even for you." She spoke so quietly, they had to strain to hear her words.  
The breakfast table lapsed into silence, as their captain and their princess angrily stared, no, they were glaring into each other's eyes. You could cut the tension with a knife, and everyone held their breath, waiting anxiously to hear what would be said next.  
"Fine Keith." Allura looked away from him. "We'll do it your way...THIS TIME." She took a deep breath. "But next time....if there is even a next time still available to us...it will be a plan of my own devising we implement." Her long hair swishing behind her, she strode away from the table, pausing only at the doorway long enough to announce that in no uncertain terms, she WOULD be flying Blue Lion in the upcoming battle.  
************************************************************************  
Ten minutes later, and Allura was already suited up in her pilot's uniform, anxiously pacing back and forth in the Command Center. She did not have a good feeling about this plan. There was just too many unknown factors to weigh in. Would Demos and Doom take the bait? Why wouldn't they wonder where the other two lions were? Should they really be counting on both sides to be so stupid? And should she even be flying after not having enough sleep? But she was too angry to back down from the plan. Or to turn over her lion to ANYONE, let alone a certain captain who was growing more pompous day by day.  
And exactly where was Lotor during this siege? It wasn't like him to disappear when victory was at hand. But there had been no communications from him. In fact, Doom was silent, except that one time they ordered an immediate surrender. She wondered if Zarkon had ordered Lotor's return to Doom. Perhaps afraid his son would somehow bungle up success in an attempt to nab her. Allura could see the wisdom in that choice. Without Lotor, Doom's forces no longer held back, unleashing full power on everyone, including her! Especially her! Demos also seemed intent on shooting her down. Perhaps they want to be rid of their princess' competition for Lotor's heart.  
Well if they want her, they'd get her! It was for this reason she'd make the perfect choice to lead them to distraction. They'd fall over each other, in attempts to blow her Lion up. If anything could make them be so careless, it was her as bait. Now to convince Nanny and Coran to let her go into the direct line of fire....  
Speaking of them, they had just entered, along with the other members of the Voltron Force. Lance and Pidge had suited up as well. Nanny hovered about as she always did, somehow managing to worm in on planning sessions with the sole intention of objecting to Allura's presence. In fact, she already had an objection prepared.  
"Look at how puffy your eyes are!" The woman exclaimed in her thick accent. "Have you not been getting enough rest?"  
"Yes I have, Nanny." lied Allura. "I have been sleeping just fine."  
"I don't believe that!" Nanny retorted. "I've heard you pacing about in your room at all hours of the night!"  
"You've been listening outside my door again?!" Allura exclaimed in dismay.  
Nanny ignored that, and said, "The stress is getting to be to much for her! Look at her complexion! Coran, she shouldn't be flying anymore!"  
Concerned, Coran glanced at Allura, noting the bags under her eyes, and the extreme paleness of her skin. He had been under a lot of stress as well, so hadn't been paying enough attention to the princess. He now came to the conclusion that stress was to be held accountable for her earlier outburst at the table as well. "Perhaps you're right Nanny."  
Stricken, Allura stared at her advisor in horror. "Coran, no!"  
He hated seeing that look in her eyes. "Well, maybe you could just sit out this one battle...Have a nice nap..."  
"I don't want a nap!" protested Allura. Thank God Keith was too busy contacting their allies about his plan, to jump in with his two cents! "They need me to fly Blue Lion!"  
"Keith can do that." Nanny decided.  
"Not as well as I can!" insisted Allura. She wasn't just being stubborn, but speaking the truth. Each Lion's controls were set differently, the start up programs each having key differences, and weapons. The Lions responded best to their normal pilots, as thought they had bonded with them. She had learned that the hard way, when she had tried to fly Black Lion. The controls had locked up, and she had spun out of control, crashing to the ground. "No one knows Blue Lion's controls as well as I do. Not even Sven."  
"But....!"  
"But nothing!" Allura crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm flying Blue Lion, and that's final!"  
"But Allura..." She cut him off before he could continue. "Coran, you are my advisor. Which means I am to listen to your advice on things I am unsure of. To even follow that advice, IF I deem that advice sound." She took a deep breath, rallying her nerves for what she was about to say. It wasn't often she got to exert her Power of Rulership, it was pretty much untapped potential she had within her. With the death of her parents her wishes and demands should be indisputable, and yet somehow Nanny and Coran always managed to override her, saying they knew what was best for her. "But most importantly, I did not ASK you for your opinion. Nor do I NEED it when it comes to flying." Her next words were not a request, but a Royal Order. "And in the future, I would greatly appreciate it if you were to wait for my permission before broaching me with your ideas, or second guessing my decisions! Do I make myself clear?"  
Cowed by her words, Coran fell silent, and nodded his head. Meanwhile Lance broke into applause, while Pidge gave her two thumbs up, and Hunk's fingers formed a V for victory sign. Nanny gave a barely imperceptible nod of her head, pursing her lips together tightly as she stared at Allura in astonishment. She did not like what she had just heard. That girl was getting far too willful! Perhaps she should spank her again, right now, in front of everyone to knock her down a peg or two. But she hesitated...Allura's friendship had grown with the those three grinning pilots, and this time they might not stand by and just laugh while Nanny humiliated her. Nanny didn't do this to be cruel, but to keep Allura in line. To groom her into a well mannered, well liked ruler. After all well liked rulers lived longer, than does who spoke up and did what needed to be done to get the job finished...She believed in plenty of doses of tough love to mold Allura into her perfect ideal of a Princess.  
As for Allura, she inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like she had brought the pilot discussion to a halt. But she knew this was only temporary. Soon Nanny and Coran would lapse into old habits, and started treating her like she was a toddler, instead of a capable ruler. She just hoped it wasn't till long after she announced she intended to take center point in today's fight!  
****************************************************************************  
To Be Continued...  
  



	11. 

  
Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
Witch Hagger had been sleeping when the latest attack began. After years of paranoia, living among a court filled with the most vicious of back stabbing nobles, and scheming courtesans, she had honed the art of sleeping lightly to perfection. So when the ship began rocking violently from rapid gunfire, she immediately sat up, heart pounding in her ears.  
But she didn't allow fear to cloud her judgment. She quickly beat back her worries, and got dressed. That was something that never took long to accomplish. Since the accident that had scarred her whole body, Hagger never had much use for a flashy wardrobe. In fact, except for some red and black ceremonial robes, her closet was filled with over a dozen drab brown cloaks. Simplicity really was best, when you spent as much time as she did in shadows.  
Although even in a rush, she always had time to slip on one small accessory. She kept it hidden away from prying eyes, underneath her clothing. It was no witches amulet, or ward against magic that she prized so. Though in a way, it was her good luck charm. A simple gold chain, where a small piece of lazon in it's purest form, quartzite hung. Given to her by King Zarkon, back when they both had been younger, and she still beautiful. The gift had made her cry, real tears, tears of pure joy. She was convinced this was proof of Zarkon's love.   
After all, the greedy King had practically outlawed the practice of making lazon jewelry, instead ordering all that was mined be ground up and converted into energy. Naturally the merchants had complained, saying lazon quartz was one of their most productive exports. They also used the argument about how a lot of the quartz had to be mined just to produce enough energy to turn on a lamp. The mining costs alone would be the planet's ruins. Zarkon ignored all this, seeing not devastation, but prosperity in his lazon dreams. He calmed the protesting people with promises of how a little time and effort would reward them well. They would have more than enough cheap manual labor for the mines-----so many slaves, they wouldn't know what to do with them all.  
And after a time, his words proved true, as more planets fell before him, their ship's fire power not being able to break through lazon shields, their steel being crushed by lazon swords, not to mention the speed they got from it, that regular fuel could not provide, let alone match. Lazon had indeed proven more valuable as energy than as tawdry jewelry.  
What little quartz baubles were now made, fetched high prices. Only the truly rich and powerful could afford to buy a lazon token of his affection for his lady love. It never occurred to Hagger that perhaps Zarkon could afford to give such gifts to any and all women he was currently wooing. No, such a thought never occurred, then or even now. Instead, the young woman had almost never went anywhere without the necklace. The few times Hagger had, it had bought her nothing but heartbreak.  
The first time had occurred after a quarrel with Zarkon. She left the necklace in her jewelry box, along with other his other gifts. Usually not wearing any of his baubles, especially the necklace, got him to apologize immediately. But no that day! Oh no, that horrible day, was the day he took into his head to marry some slave-----a princess from a planet that bore no worth to even bother mentioning it's cursed name!  
Hagger did not speak to Zarkon for weeks over this insult, and it was months before she let him back into her bed. By then, the sham of a marriage was close to being dissolved, or so she thought. Zarkon had seemed dissatisfied with having to endure the Slave Queen's pitiful cries of disgust and distress every time he mated with her. He quickly wormed his way back into Hagger's good graces with carefully scripted words, and extravagant gifts. The necklace went back on, and everything was wonderful, more or less.  
Eventually Lotor was born, and when he was about five or six years of age, Zarkon finally tired of his Slave Queen. He had begun beating her often, and in public, and when she dared tell him how to raise HIS son, he struck her......and down she tumbled....off the throne's inordinately high dais.......to end up sprawled like a broken doll before her young son's feet.....   
Perhaps tiring of his son's incessant whining for his mother, his cries over where did she go, Prince Lotor was soon shipped off to boarding school, and then military school. And he never spoke of his mother's death---her murder. She supposed he had completely blocked it from his mind....he had been too young to withstand such trauma. Lucky for Zarkon.....and Hagger? How her black heat had sung with joy to see the strumpet's eyes glossed over with death, her neck broken. It should have meant Zarkon was all hers now.....as would be the crown of Queen! At least.....that was how it SHOULD have turned out.....she had waited as patiently as she could for Zarkon's proposal....but when it never came.....she began dropping hints, and then outright DEMANDING he marry her. Heated words would follow, and then explosive arguments. Why would he marry a SLAVE and not HER?!  
After one most brutal argument, which was now a daily occurrence between the two hot tempered Drules, it had come time for her to trick Voltron's pilots. His words still rang in her ears, his answer to her question, most crudely phrased. She burned with anger, but also shame.....she would prove to Zarkon she was the best match for him......he would beg her to marry him, and she would REFUSE. Laugh in his face over the absurdity of such a union!   
In a hurry for this scenario to happen, she had rushed in her dressings, leaving the necklace behind.......and she had succeeded in defeating Voltron....but at a cost......her beauty....her position in court....even her voice...It too had been made ugly, the damaged vocal cords making her every whisper the screech of a harpy. Anything Zarkon had ever claimed to feel for her, vanished, leaving only contempt in it's wake.   
It was he who first started in with the name Hagger. The *name* quickly caught on, and soon there was few if any who remembered what her real name had been. And she preferred it that way.....better the name never be associated with the beauty she once had been.  
And so, she always kept the necklace near....it may be a case of too little, too late, but she had so little now.....she couldn't afford to lose anything else. So she catered to her superstitions, and or course.....her resentments.  
"What's going on?!" demanded Hagger, as she stormed out onto the Bridge. "Is it Demos again?" She caught sight of the lions on the view screen. "Are we caught in the crossfire between a battle with Arus and Demos again?!"   
"Actually, my mistress most cruel..." Her simpering aide, Biran said. "We are currently battle Arus."  
"On whose orders?" She demanded.   
"My dark mistress, they've engaged us....and Demos." replied Biran.  
"WHAT?!" screeched Hagger in disbelief. Arus never did that. They took the role of pacifists to extremes previously unheard of in the rest of the Galaxy. "What are those space rats up to now?"  
The ship lurched suddenly to the right, and Hagger almost fell to the floor, if not for Biran's arms suddenly around her. Shooting an angry glare at those around her, she shoved Biran away from her, standing on her own two feet. She was gratified to see no one laughed over her mishap. At least here, they were to scared of her magical power to do or say anything to her face.  
"And here comes Demos now....." Biran said to her, as the pilots hurried to steer the ship to a better vantage point. Hagger didn't say anything, inwardly fuming over her lot in life. Damn Zarkon for forcing her to be here! Claiming with Lotor gone, he needed someone he could TRUST keeping an eye on the Arus situation. She was a sorceress not a battle technician!  
"Mistress, what are your orders?" It was merely a formality he asked her this question. Everyone knew she didn't know what to do with war fare, unless it involved robeasts or magic spells.  
"Er......" Hagger nervously wrung her hands as she stared at the viewscreen. "Release the Robeast!" When in doubt, fall on that tried and true method. Usually a good one---a damn good one! Especially when Voltron wasn't around to do some slicing and dicing....  
********************************************************  
"Whaoh, a robeast already?" Pidge pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Either they're getting desperate or lazy."  
"Perhaps both." said Lance. "We're finally wearing 'em down team!"  
"Don't celebrate just yet, you two." cautioned Allura. "The battle's just started."  
"Whatever you say Princess." replied Lance. "Though that is one pitiful looking monster. I guess the creatures Hagger's been snatching off of Arus make for substandard Robeasts."  
"Lucky for us then." said Pidge. "This should be over in mere minutes!"  
It really was a pathetic looking Robeast, maybe half the size of a normal one. And it most definitely did not make up for it's smallness in the area of speed. It  
s....l...o...w...l...y...inched toward them, looking like a greenish-brown ball of yarn, with no facial features they could see.  
Patience never being his strong point, Lance slammed on the thrusters, and Red Lion rammed into the Robeast head first. Seemingly stunned, it stopped all movement, just waiting. Red Lion's mouth dropped open, flaming up. Zooming in close, Lance activated the flame thrower, setting the Robeast ablaze.  
It screeched in pain, and seemed to draw into itself.....and then.....tentacles shot out, some wrapping around Red Lion, as it unfurled itself, revealing a face......no....a very toothy maw, it's large fang's glistening with poison.  
"Uh......a little help here people!" Lance yelled, trying not to sound scared as he was dragged closer and closer to the Robeast's mouth.  
"You're doing great Lance!" Keith's face appeared on Red Lion's monitor. "This performance of yours will keep them from noticing anything out of the ordinary!"  
"Acting? Who's acting?!" Lance frantically punched in commands, trying to break free. "If you guys are going to do anything, do it now before I end up as this freak's lunch!!"  
"Lance, try cutting off all power to your shielding." advised Pidge, his lion approaching the robeast at a much slower speed than Red Lion had. "Then divert it to your reverse thrusters. It SHOULD slow the monster's pull down."  
Trusting the young pilot's advice, Lance did just that, and for one instant all was still. Then the Robeast added more tentacles, and began pulling him in harder.  
"PIDGE!!" A bit of panic appeared in Lance's voice.  
In response, the back of Green Lion opened, and twin missile launchers raised into view. The proper key sequence was coded in, and each emptied out their load---24 heat seeking missiles in all. Robeasts were cold blooded by nature, but Red Lion's flames led them right to it. Slamming into it, each making a mini explosion on different section of the monster's body, the tentacles slipped off Red Lion. The few that remained in place, were taken care of by Blue Lion, which had materialized a knife in it's mouth.  
Once free, Lance wasted no time flying away from the Robeast. "Now what?!" He demanded, angry at himself for getting caught so easily.  
"Our back up forces arrive to *assist us with the robeast.*" Keith said. "Time to play tag you three."  
"Right-o Keith." Pidge said, activating his thrusters. The other two lion pilots did the same. The next part of their plan was to be constantly on the move, here, there, and back again. Never being in one place for very long, confusing the enemy, so that after a while, they would hopefully give up trying to keep track of the lions, and not notice there was only one on the field.  
The Alliance ships were now in position, only a few broke off to do drive bys on the robeast. "No No No NO!!" shouted Keith. "You're doing it all wrong! Try weaving in and out of those tentacles!"  
"Easier said than done Keith!" hissed Allura, frantically spinning out of control from a glancing blow by said tentacle.  
"Pull up Princess! PULL UP!!" ordered Keith.  
"I'm trying!" She retorted, knuckles white as she gripped the steering wheel. "Phew!" The scenery was no longer a blur before her.  
"Sloppy Princess, sloppy!" admonished Keith.  
Gritting her teeth, she bit back the angry retort that came to mind. She could curse Keith out after the battle was over. "Pidge, let's do a pretest with only two lions out in the open." Allura suggested. "Break off and give the signal to your team to follow."  
"Roger that Princess." responded Pidge. The lions did several more passes, zig zagging back and forth in seemingly random patterns. On one such pass, Green Lion flew in close to the Alliance ships, and just vanished. Now ships hiding behind a mountain, activated their cloaking devices and hurried after the similarly invisible Green Lion.  
"So far, so good...." murmured Allura, flipping a switch. Blue Lion shimmered for an instance, but other wise there appeared no change. "Let's see if Pidge's device will fool them!" She and Lance continued their erratic flight patterns, though to all watching it really did seem as though all three lions were up there. That's because the contraption Pidge had installed in Allura's lion, cloaked it in illusion. With one push of a button, Allura could appear to be any lion she chose to be.   
"Okay, you two. Either they've fallen for the ruse, or they're just pretending too." Keith again. "Now as good a time as any to find out, so pull out Lance."  
"Already on it Captain." Lance said. "Good luck Allura."  
"Thanks. To you as well, Lance." Allura said, her nerves wound up unbelievably tight from tension. It was going to be tough to fool them into believing there was three when it was just her buzzing around up there. Thank Goodness she did not have to pretend to be all five lions!  
"Allura.....be....be careful....." Keith's voice was low, sounding strained. He was always uncomfortable with showing any emotion. "At the first sign of trouble, I want you to come back to the castle."  
"I'll be fine Keith." Allura insisted, tracking Red Lion on the screen. "Showtime....." She said, as Lance disappeared from sight.  
****************************************************************************  
"What the Hell are they doing?" muttered Hagger. "Their movements make no sense! Just flying about the field, making half hearted attempts to shoot down my Robeast!"  
She slumped down in the command chair, a place of honor, usually reserved for Prince Lotor. She was grateful to have such competent men, able to man the ships, and defend against Demos without her constantly having to bark out orders.....orders she herself had no training to be even begun to comprehend what they meant, or how to properly employ them. It really was fortunate she was here with the crew Lotor had trained so well. They were able to make decisions on their own, not needing a hand holding from their superiors. But that didn't mean she didn't feel left out from what was going on around her. In fact.....she was bored, having nothing to do while the crew was busy dealing with the running of the ship. She had nothing to do but sit and sulk about this boring *job* Zarkon had foisted off on her.  
"I mean, are they not even going to try to kill my Robeast?" Hagger's workmanship pride was being insulted. "I know it's not my best work, but considering the conditions I've had to work under...."  
"Nay Mistress! It is your best work ever!" sucked up Biran. "See how long it lasts in battle! It almost ate Red Lion. And it will get another chance...to do that and more, it will....."  
"Enough you simpering toady." Hagger waved him away from her. "Go make yourself useful down there." With his head lowered, he left her side, and soon began annoying the navigator. Alone once again, her thoughts turned inward, damning Zarkon for the umpteenth time. She drummed her fingernails on the armrest, peeved at what this was costing her. Taking her away from her lab, her experiments, HIM. How'd she love to make him pay....preferably in a way that couldn't be tied back to her......  
"They're awfully slow moving today." She made a half hearted attempt to pay attention to the battle. "They started out fast, but then.....could this be a new weakness to exploit..." That made her smile. "Maybe the lions only have enough power to last in a short battle?" Hagger stared at the screen. Actually the lions seemed to be fast enough, passing by her robeast. It was just taking a long time for each one to make the return trip. "Someone....adjust the range of the viewscreen! I want the picture to take in as much of the area as it can."  
Although suprised by this request, the technicians hurried to do as she asked. Hagger never took this big an interest in battles, usually preferring to watch close up shots of her robeasts.  
"Hmm....interesting....." Hagger cocked her head to one side. "We have three lions and yet we don't...." Why would they be going off to one corner, and only coming out one at a time? "Track that lion." She ordered. "Full close up. I don't want it off the screen for even a millisecond."  
"But...Mistress Hagger, that takes time and attention....." The viewscreen technician protested. "Not to mention man power that we need to deal with....."  
"You dare question our mistresses' orders?!" demanded Biran, just as Hagger snapped. "Do it!" Rising out of her seat, she glared at the technician. "Or else!"  
Not wanting to find out what, "Or else" entailed, he hastened to put her order through. His crew frantically began training all cameras to follow what was now Blue Lion. For the next few minutes, Hagger just stood there, staring. Silent except for a few suprised grunts.   
"Well, well, well.....it IS one lion...." She muttered to herself, having used her magical far sight to see what happened when the lion went into the mountain's shadows. "But which one.....and how can I use it to MY advantage?"  
********************************************************************  
To Be Continued.....  
Lotor: Well obviously!  
Michelle: _  



	12. 

Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
"Guys? Are you in place yet?" demanded Allura. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up....They've stopped worrying about where the other two lions have gone, and are focusing all their fire power when one goes by the robeast!"  
"My crew is in place, we're just waiting for Lance's team." answered Pidge.  
"Waiting for me?" scoffed Lance. "I've been waiting for YOU slow poke!"  
"You guys!" exclaimed Allura in annoyance.  
"Just kidding princess." grinned Lance. "NOW we're in position."  
"Drop the invisibility cloaks then." ordered Keith.  
"No way!" protested Lance. "They can't hit what they can't see!"  
"Lance!" Keith sounded shocked. "That's so sneaky and underhanded!"  
"Anything to win!" replied Lance.  
"Isn't this like cheating?" fretted Keith.  
"This is war, not a game Keith." Lance rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Must you ALWAYS be such a goodie-goodie?"  
"I am not a goodie-goodie!" protested Keith.  
"Continue this fascinating discussion later!" snapped Allura, just barely managing to dodge a photon blast.  
'Right, we'll engage the enemy now." Pidge assured her.  
*******************************************************************  
Once again, Hagger felt the floor beneath her waver. "Oh....I'm getting airsick again...." She placed a hand over her mouth, hoping her stomach would remember she had had nothing to eat yet, so technically it should have no reason to be making an attempt to empty out it's contents. "Now what are those damn Demosians up to?!"  
"They've stopped firing on us and the lions." announced Biran.  
"If not they, then who is blasting us?" she demanded.  
"According to our sensors, it's coming from behind...." A Lieutenant said.  
"Quick, show them on the viewscreen!" The ship rocked from an ion blast, and Hagger pitched forward, grabbing onto the railing to keep from falling into the cockpit.   
"There is no one behind us!" A viewscreen technician protested. "Well....theoretically...they must be using a cloaking shield to hide from us."  
"So that's what they were up to!" Hagger shouted.  
"Mistress?"  
"Forget about the invisible men!" snapped Hagger.  
"Forget about them?" cried one of the ship's pilots. "Do you know what kind of damage they can do if we leave our flanks unguarded?!"  
"Do I have to spell out everything for you!?" snarled Hagger. "Maneuver our other ships to guard our rear. I want OUR attack to focus in on the lion we can SEE."  
"Don't you mean lions?!"  
"Whatever!" She snapped. "Heavy fire, give it all you got! I want that lion blown out of the sky!"  
***********************************************************************  
"What the.....! Oh! Hey!" Allura frantically began steering Blue Lion away from the blasts.  
"Princess! What's going on?" demanded Keith.  
"I don't know!" Her palms were slick with sweat, as she nearly ran into a missile right before her. "Doom just started hitting me with everything they've got. They're not even focusing on the Alliance ships with me!"  
"Shit!" Keith shouted. "Get out of there fast!"  
"I don't know if I can, but I'll try!" Blue lion took a direct hit, and Allura involuntarily let out a scream. It was like trying to walk through a minefield, every step a potential explosion. Shots were being volleyed at a rapid rate. At her, behind her, above and below, where she was, where she had been, where she was going......  
"Allura quick! Head towards the robeast!" In the background of Keith's transmission, she could hear Nanny's frantic sobbing, and Coran's attempts at soothing the woman's nerves. "It should provide you some cover!"  
"If it doesn't crush me first!" But she steered her lion towards the beast, taking direct hits from Doom's fleets, rather than fall victim to the monster's tentacles. She knew if it caught her, it'd be all over. If she didn't end up in the belly of the beast, it would hold her down, while torpedoes rained down.  
"Princess, we're going to abort the mission, and come to your aide." announced Pidge, from his spot behind the Demosian fleet.  
"No! Stay where you are!" ordered Allura.  
"Allura....don't---hey!"  
"PRINCESS!!" Apparently Nanny was behind the reason Keith's transmission was suddenly cut off. "Don't try and be a martyr! Arus NEEDS you!"  
"I'm not trying to do that!" protested Allura. "We can't end the mission just because of a little unforeseen difficulty."  
"You call that a little problem?!" demanded Nanny, wondering if Allura needed her eyesight checked out.  
"I.....I......" Allura suddenly screamed, and she heard her friends' gasp in shock.  
"They're trying to blow up their own robeast!" Coran exclaimed. "Just to get at her lion!"  
"Allura please! Come back to the castle!" pleaded Nanny, her grip on Coran's arm cutting off his blood circulation.  
"I......." Another near hit made her quick to agree to their pleas. "I will....." Blue lion started to veer to the left, when an Ion blast hit the screeching Robeast. Reeling in pain, it's tentacles erupted into erratic movement, as it let out it's death knell. Faster than an eye blink, a tentacle was in front of her, smashing open the outer layer of glass on her lion's left eye. Allura threw up her hands to protect her face, and suddenly felt her lion moving at a rate of speed, she herself had never before experienced. She cautiously lowered her arms, and tried to figure out what had happened.  
"Princess! Are you all right?!" Nanny demanded.  
"I think so......" She decided not to worry Nanny by mentioning how close she had come to running out of air. She had previously thought it foolish when Hunk had installed several layers of glass over the eyes, but now she realized what a life saver it had been.  
"Allura, hit the breaks! That Robeast flung you out towards space." advised Keith.  
"Okay....." She slowed her lion to a halt. "I'll get back to the castle as quickly as I can....."  
"Ah.....better hold off on it....it's still pretty risky down there....." said Keith.  
"Keith, I can help!" insisted Allura.  
"Allura, NO!!" ordered Coran, Keith, and Nanny simultaneously.  
"But....." She sighed. Her heart was beating too fast for her to continue protesting. "All right....."  
**************************************************************************  
"Heh heh heh heh heh!" cackled Hagger. "Only two lions left! And this one won't be going anywhere for a while!" She gripped her casting staff in her hands. "We're going to cut off the princess' retreat to the castle." She knew it was Allura, not only through her Dark Magic, but the fact that Green Lion and Red Lion had rematerialized into plain sight.  
"But Hagger....mistress.....we won't have enough ships to do that until reinforcements arrive from Doom." protested Biran.  
"But the pretty princess won't know that!" grinned Hagger. "Have one of the Command Carriers break out of formation. It and it's fighter jets should be all we need....because my magic will make it so!!"  
Her orders were relayed, and one Command Carrier slowly began ascending into space. "Allura's not the only one who can play at illusions!" Smirking, Hagger began twirling her staff, chanting in a language whose civilization had been dead for eons. Only it's records still existed.....zealously preserved by Dark Mages for their potent destructive magics.  
Hagger turned in place, and the whirling off the staff came to a complete stop, held up in a vertical position. Fire appeared at one end, and traveled down to the other tip, where it dripped onto the floor. From there it etched it's self into a pentagram, runes flashing all about.....and then it formed into a huge fireball, that lept into Hagger's left hand. Pulling back, she swung it out at the viewscreen, the ship's crew frantically ducking out of it's way.  
It phased harmlessly through the screen, and traveled on outside, smashing into the carrier. Runes appeared on the steel, and suddenly where there had been one, there was twenty.....and twenty more of each of the fighter jets the ship held, and that the illusions ship's held. They spread out between the princess and Arus, a daunting barrier. She had no way of telling which was real and which was not....it would be foolhardy to try to zip past one hoping it was illusion covering an opening, for it could just as easily be an all to real ship to crash into....Nor could she afford to not dodge every blast near her, for while some may very well pass harmlessly through her lion....the others could very well end her existence by proving how real they were.......  
"What do I do now!" cried Allura plaintively.  
"You have to leave Arus." Allura started at the sound of Keith's voice. She hadn't realized she had spoken that thought out loud.  
"What? Leave Arus? At a time like this?" Alura didn't voice her fear at the thought of going out into space all alone.  
"You can't keep dodging blasts forever. If they don't hit you, you'll run out of fuel eventually....."  
"But.....Keith.....where would I go?" Allura's stomach was twisted up into knots.  
"Go to Planet Pollux." He advised. "Your cousin Bandor will give you shelter gladly." She didn't respond at first. "Allura?"  
"All right Keith....I'm going..." She let out a deep sigh of regret.  
"Pidge, Lance, and the Alliance will stay out in battle as long as they can, to keep any more ships from going out after you." Coran told her. "And......good luck Allura."  
"Oh my baby, please be careful!" Nanny sobbed into the intercom.  
"I will." Allura promised. "I guess this is goodbye for now."  
"Good-bye Princess." Keith said. "And God speed to you."  
Forcing herself to sound steady and sure of her course of action, a confidence she was currently lacking in herself, she bid them good-bye, and took off, leaving her once peaceful planet behind her.  
*****************************************************************************  
THE END!!  
Mich: Just kidding!  
Angry Lynch Mob: GET HER!!!!  
Mich: GWAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
Lotor: *sounding VERY cheerful* To Be Continued!! 


	13. Ghostly Advice

  
  
  
  
"Allura......"  
The princesses eyelids fluttered, but she did not completely stir to consciousness.  
"Allura.....my daughter.....awaken!"  
The icy chill of death was upon her, and she suddenly leapt to her feet...or at least...she tried to...Having forgotten in her sudden state of fear that she had been dozing in the cockpit of Blue Lion, she painfully banged her un-helmeted head on the metal ceiling.  
With a cry of pain, she slumped back down into the seat, angrily glaring up at the ceiling. "Ow...." She rubbed the aching spot on her head. What had caused her to wake up in that fashion.....she hadn't been having a nightmare...for once she had been blessed with a dreamless sleep. A sleep she felt she had earned after the tough battle she had just barely escaped from with her life.   
It certainly hadn't been Blue Lion's alarm going, alerting her that an enemy was near, or that she was anywhere close to approaching Planet Pollux. "Can't I get a good *night's* sleep for once?" She grumbled, trying to make herself comfortable in her chair. Suddenly, Allura shivered, the hair on her neck rising, as the temperature dropped drastically.  
"Please don't tell me the thermostat was damaged during the shoot out!" Her teeth were ready to start chattering, as she ran a diagnostics check on Blue Lion. It came up with no plausible reason why the heat should be failing. "This is so not my day!" Allura slumped forward, resting her head on the control panel.  
"Allura...." A man's voice, familiar and kind, with an ethereal edge to it that hinted of something that was not of this world....not anymore at any rate.  
"Daddy!" She sounded almost childlike then, relieved to find out it wasn't a system malfunction after all. And very happy to see her father once more, though it was a flawed happiness. To be able to see him after his death---his murder....she knew for such ghostly visitations to occur had to mean his soul was not yet at rest.   
"My daughter....." She could just make him out, floating before her ship. "Arus is in grave danger."  
"I know that daddy." Allura replied. "Doom was bad enough, but Doom and Demos together...." She shuddered. And it would only grow to be a thousand times worst if those two fiends were to ever join forces.  
Her father, King Alfor, seemed to have read her mind, for he began speaking of peace through marriage. Her face fell into a sad frown. "You mean Lotor had agreed to marry Corral then?"  
"Not yet....but peace does hinge on A marriage....which two planets enjoy that peace has yet to be determined."  
Allura blushed. "You're not suggesting I....?"  
Instead of answering her, Alfor said, "If the situation is not resolved soon, the three powers will tear Arus apart....blown to bits, and all our hopes down with it...."  
"OH NO!!" She exclaimed, horrified at the thought of Arus being destroyed. Until now, she had always thought the worse case scenario her people faced was enslavement---not total annihilation!  
"You must go to him, my daughter."  
"To Lotor?" Her confused eyes turned panicky. "On DOOM?! I couldn't...I can't....I WON'T go there!"  
"Fear not." Alfor soothed her. "You won't have to. He is no longer on Doom."  
"Then Demos?" She frowned again, not liking this choice any better. "If he's there, then he has obviously already decided on throwing in his lot with that Princess...Corral!"  
"He is there, but not by choice." Her father informed her. "They seek to force him into a situation similar to one he had in mind for you."  
Allura looked blank for a moment. "A similar situation....you mean...." Her eyes widened. "They're trying to force him into a slave girl's outfit?!" She had to bite her lip to keep from giggling over the mental image of Lotor in such a skimpy costume.   
"They're trying to force him into marriage!" Alfor said, almost impatiently, giving her a reproving look that hinted that she shouldn't be jesting at a time like this. Why if she wasn't so sure ghosts couldn't feel annoyance, she'd think her father was experiencing just that with her!  
"Wait....force..." The humor died from her eyes. "Impossible!" scoffed Allura. "No one can force Lotor to do anything against his will!" How well she knew that from first hand experience!  
"Almost nothing is impossible my daughter." Alfor's smile seemed sad.  
"And I really must go to Demos.....and.....stop him?" Great! She thought. Now he'll really think she loved him if she went and crashed his wedding. Allura, get ready for a whole new level for Lotor's obsession with you to transcend to. "I must radio Arus first, and tell them where I'm going....."  
"You must not."  
"Why not?" Allura's unshakable faith in her father never let her even consider this was not really King Alfor. Her belief in him was absolutely right, however other members of the Voltron Force would be disappointed to know that after all that had happened, she still had not learned to be suspicious of wraiths appearing in her parents images, *advising* her to walk into enemy territory unescorted. She had been wrong in similar situations, and it had almost cost Arus dearly.   
"They will only try to talk you out of it." explained Alfor. "They will stop you anyway they can. Send for ships to drag you to safety, and at Arus' ultimate cost." How right he was on that point! Keith would never approve of her going anyway near Lotor. "You must not fail in reaching the prince."  
"I won't father." Allura's eyes shined with the determination he had instilled in her. "I will find a way to reach him...to rescue him from Corral." And that would be that, she thought. Grateful to escape marriage, he would help her fight back Demos. She wasn't naive enough to think he would give up trying to conquer Arus! No, this would be a one time thing, where they joined forces to beat back a common enemy.  
"Fare thee well, my daughter." Alfor's voice had grown so faint, it was no louder than a whisper.  
"Good-bye daddy." Her eyes teared up.  
"Seek out Lotor....." Alfor reminded her. "And tell him.....how you really FEEL...."  
"I will daddy, I will.....HEY!! What do you mean how I really feel?!" She demanded. But King Alfor was already gone........  
*****************************************************************  
Lotor was in Hell. Granted it was a lot less harsher version of the Hell most religions toted, but he was still miserable. What use was the finest clothing, the richest food, the best brands of liquor, if he was forced to share it with the one he did not love?  
It was doubly frustrating to have to sit here with his future bride and father-in-law, while they met with the wedding planners. He'd almost prefer being locked in his room! Which, he glumly realized, would happen after this *torture session* was over. He'd be stuck in there until dinner time, then let out to eat with his *new family*.  
Of course he recognized the tactics. He'd employed them himself several times with Allura! He never realized how well they worked until now.....this, keeping your captive isolated from all others, with no holos to watch, no books to read, no sort of entertainment......nothing! Nothing but endlessly pacing the floor (He was convinced he was wearing a tread into the carpeting.....), or sleeping the time away. The boredom got to you real fast....and soon you were actually looking forward to your captor's visit....if only to have another humanoid to talk to! Even Basic lessons could be made exciting after having to endure a week and a half of a whole lot of down time.  
Corral had made some progress in their language lessons. Not enough to be fluent yet, but her future prospects in that area were promising. Thankfully he did not have to rely on their limited knowledge of each other's language in order to communicate. Anador had bought several of those translation chips, U. N. I. T. Y. Lotor was surprised to see they still made those devices. They had become almost obsolete with the establishment of Basic.   
He was glad to see they were the *newest* models. (New being the last version to be released before they stopped mass producing the items.) The original U. N. I. T. Y. units were metal balls about the size of a fist, that whirled about you head translating everything into the language of your choice. Not only were they unwieldy, but they tended to translate any and everyone they heard speak. Many a intergalactic dispute was caused when a whispered comment was made public by the balls.  
No, the models Lotor and Corral wore, had much tweaking done to them. They now gently whispered so that only the person wearing it could hear the translation. It's range was limited as well. A person had to be pretty close for the chip to start working. (Unlike with the older model that could pick up words from across a ball room that was bigger than a football stadium....then shout your business for all to hear....) Corral's chip was hidden as a gem on her choker, while Lotor usually wore his pinned to his shirt's lapel. The chips also came in handy for Lotor to understand the various guards and servants here that could only speak Demos' language. Not that he had much contact with anyone other than Corral and her father....  
Naturally, he tried several escape attempts already. Picking locks, skulking through shadows, setting fires in his room as diversions.....even the ole shimmy out the window on tied together bed sheets.  
He was always caught. His punishments weren't severe...just more *time outs* in his room. Anador thought it was healthy for Lotor to be working out his aggressions in his manner, claiming he'd be worried about Lotor's health and state of mind if he hadn't made an attempt! He just wasn't taking Lotor seriously--after all, where could he go if he managed to escape the castle grounds? Anador was making a dangerous move, one many before had done....underestimating the young prince---Lotor had many skills, hot-wiring a ship would be child's play to him!  
Actually...getting out of his room unnoticed shouldn't be proving to be this hard....what was he doing wrong? How were they getting tipped off to him? Was he under a spell? He didn't think he was under twenty-four hour surveillance.....he had gone over every inch of his room several times. No bugs or hidden cameras had turned up in his investigation.  
"Lotor, honey, which one is your pick?"  
He blinked. Corral was holding swatches of color before his face. "Um....That one?" He pointed at the stripped pink pattern, which coincidentally was the shade of pink Allura's pilot uniform was spotted with.   
Corral looked at it with a critical eye. "You're absolutely right, dearest. It IS a garish color." She tossed that sample into the waste receptacle. "Whatever was I thinking, picking it in the first place?"   
"I know who was on my mind...." Lotor murmured softly. He glanced over at Anador, and had to stifle a smile. The old King looked as bored as Lotor felt!  
*************************************************************************  
Somewhere, deep in the back of Allura's subconscious was a voice that kept going, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this!" But it was beat back into silence by the voice that insisted, "Father knows best." There was also a loud, insistent voice saying she was doing this for her own personal gain. To have HER Lotor back where he belong---hopelessly chasing after her!  
Princess Allura told them ALL to shut up, and remind her to make an appointment with the castle psychiatrist when she got back. Clearly recent stress was giving the young ruler a lot of issues to work out.  
But right now, it was time to get a move on to Planet Demos. It was bound to be a long trip, not that Blue Lion couldn't easily handle the distance. Zipping from Galaxy to Galaxy should be a simple enough task. Dodging those intent on capturing her--or worse....that would take some careful management. Both friends and foes would be out looking. Hopefully Arus hadn't sent up a red alert yet, over her failure to arrive on Planet Pollux. Or her refusal to answer their hailings. But she knew her time limit was rapidly diminishing....she needed to get out of sight A.S.A.P.  
Which was why she was parked on this barren asteroid. On her stopover at a neutral rest area, she had made inquiries about the freighters coming in and out of port. She was delighted to learn of several prospects fitting her criteria were currently docked at the gas station--Ships heading to Demos in the hopes of a favorable trade of goods. By some incredible chance of Fate, one such ship of the right size and speed she was searching for, had just arrived at the port!  
She then decided to risk the chase of recognition, and chat up one of the crewmen. It was accomplished easily enough....lowering her hood, and batting her baby blues had fantastic results. And a little verbal flirtation and a light caress or two had garnered Allura the ship's flight plans. A chaste kiss on the cheek was required to seal the deal, as was a *promise* to meet the fellow at the next rest stop over, to get the man's guarantee that he would do his best to keep the ship's course from making any sudden changes.  
Allura regretted having to deceive the man, but she was not about to meet anyone at a hotel to guarantee the success of a rescue mission. Besides, she just needed to be sure the freight ship did not stray from it's path, long enough to lie in ambush for it. She had sought out the perfect spot, this asteroid, and was now waiting for her prey.  
"And there it is now....." Allura said, and rechecked the lion's cloaking abilities. It wouldn't do to go out and be visible! "Okay...." Blue Lion silently lifted off. "So far so good....slow and steady...." But not too slow, or the Freighter would leave her behind!  
Allura maneuvered her lion over the ship, searching out the perfect landing spot. "Let's....try here....." She let out a relieved sight, when no sensors were set off by her lion's weight. She was also excited over the thought that this stage of her journey was almost complete....and yet.....daunted by how much more she had to do, before she even came close to saving her planet...saving Lotor.  
"All right then....almost home free...." Blue Lion's monitor became a blur of rapidly moving numbers and letters as it processed date from the ship. "92 percentile compatibility rate." It announced.  
"Okay, that's good." She hoped! "Activating Atomizer now." The computer hummed as it initiated her request. Blue Lion's paws heated up, the ship's metal melting beneath them. "Transducers converting Lion structure to DNA." Her lion began sinking INTO the metal, to hide inside of it--not the ship itself. Now this truly was nerve shattering business! Allura had seen Red Lion do this to a gold statue of Lotor, and Lance had emerged without a scratch on him. Of course his stay as PART of the statue hadn't lasted for as long the one she had planned. She just hoped she wouldn't become permanently trapped!  
Keith had once tried to explain the Atomizer process to them. "Lance's transducers will penetrate the molecules of the statue, so he can become part of it." Clearly another case of Keith only pretending to understand how her father's lions work! Her father....He may have made these wonderful creatures, but there was still so much he had not understood about them....how could anyone else ever hope to fathom all the secrets of the Voltron mecha.  
"Atomizer process completed." Allura frowned. She was now completely cut off from the universe---from existence. No sights to see, only endless gray.....the only sound she heard, was of the ship creaking in protest against it's gravity defying trip. There wasn't anything to taste or smell outside of the food she brought, and if not for the Lion's air system recycling her oxygen, she would soon suffocate. She couldn't even get outside her lion, for she would be crushed...or perhaps torn apart...turned into molecules of the steel....as would Blue Lion, if the atomizer suddenly had a power short...it was to be a dangerous journey, long and boring as well. Allura was only grateful she wasn't a claustrophobic. "At least.....I wasn't before I began this trip...." And took complete leave of her senses!  
***********************************************************  



	14. Wining and Dining

  
Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
King Anador was already seated when Lotor arrived for the evening's meal. The bearded man was ignoring his entree, focused on the paperwork spread out before him. "Don't tell me all that is stuff to do with the wedding!" Lotor exclaimed. "If Corral makes this wedding any more lavish, she's going to bankrupt you."  
"Money won't be a problem." replied Anador. "Still got plenty of gold in the treasury. Besides...." He grinned. "I've sent out raiding parties to collect long over due tithes from my slave planets. They will bear the brunt of the wedding costs, not us. So don't worry Lotor..." He finally looked up from his files. "Corral and I will not be your poor relations. Now sit! Sit!" He waved away the three men who were Lotor's armed *escorts.* They went to stand against the wall, rigid as statues, though at the slightest signal from Anador, or a sign of Lotor making trouble, they would leap into action. "I keep telling you, my boy, when it's just us family, you don't have to wait to be granted leave to sit."  
"And yet I still must wait for your permission just to leave my room...." Lotor slumped down into a chair. "Or to go home."  
"I'm not going to get into that argument with you again, Lotor. Especially when you know it's a dead end debate."  
Lotor sighed. "The whole idea of Corral and I having a future, happy or otherwise, IS also another dead end idea. Sir, I don't love your daughter. Why can't you see that?"  
"Why can't you see past this love issue, and see that this union would benefit so many?" Anador sighed. "Just drop it Lotor. You're marrying my daughter, and that is final. Now eat...." He grimaced. "Cook prepared a rare Drule delicacy....Doom blood slugs..." He lifted the cover off the dish, and Lotor saw the writhing worms moving about. "Extra rare."  
"No thank you." Lotor looked ill. "The only person on Doom who actually eats that crap is my father, and people who are trying to curry favor with him. I am not one of them."  
".....I guess then, we should toss this into the trash." Anador looked relieved that no one was going to eat them. "I doubt Corral will want a taste."  
"Anymore *treats* I should know about?" asked Lotor.  
"Just trying to give you a little slice of home...and no...no more Drule treats on the menu for tonight...or for the wedding...." He shuffled through the papers till he found the latest draft of the wedding banquet's menu. "Someone get rid of that dish before Corral arrives." He quickly slashed off the blood worms from his list.  
"And where exactly is your lovely daughter?" asked Lotor.  
"Why Lotor, you managed to say that without the slightest hint of sarcasm...." Anador made a note to have a small dish of blood worms prepared in case Zarkon desired them. "And you came to dinner tonight, without your usual gloomy look of a man condemned to death...careful there Lotor. One might start to think you were beginning to accept your fate."  
"Hardly!" scoffed Lotor. "So that's really all paper work to do with the wedding?"  
"Mostly." Anador nodded. "Plus some forms to sign allotting more ships and men to the Arus siege. Even some day to day kingdom concerns. Nothing you need to worry about."  
"Actually, I disagree." interjected Lotor. "If I'm to marry Corral, all this...." He gestured at the paperwork. "Will be mine. I'll need to know how the Demos Empire runs, and how to maintain it's prosperity."  
"It's probably not that different from the Drule Empire." replied Anador. "And it's not as though you will have to worry about either one of them for a long time yet."  
"I won't?" frowned Lotor.  
"I plan to be involved with the running of things long into my old age. Which means you and Corral won't have any responsibilities to worry about." He winked. "You two can enjoy being young and married. Why...it'll be like a never ending honeymoon!!"  
"Great." Lotor said dryly. Inwardly he was fuming. Here he was, being forced to marry Corral, and now he wasn't even going to reap any of the benefits! He had been consoling himself with thoughts that if he actually had to go through with this wedding farce, at least then he'd get to take control of the Demos Empire. But now it seemed he'd have to wait for Anador to kick the bucket, just like he's been forced to wait for Zarkon to die, before he ever got his hands on any real power. Lotor had the sudden terrifying image of being a decrepit old man before he ever got onto the throne.  
Anador smiled, thinking Lotor excited over thoughts of being young, and carefree...how many young lovers got to live life free from worries and job stress? It was an enviable position...no wonder Lotor was excited! He could almost see Lotor's resolve softening, soon enough his son in law would be saying, "Allura who?"  
"All rise for her Serene Royal Highness, the Princess Corral!" announced the butler.  
"So much for foregoing formality." muttered Lotor, as Anador rose to his feet.  
"Lotor, in order to achieve perfect harmony in your life, it's important to indulge women in all their eccentricities and cave in to their desires. Especially..." He smacked his hand against Lotor's head. "Towards your future bride. Now stand up!"  
Muttering curses under his breath, Lotor stood. "And be polite!" hissed Anador, as the guards pulled open the doors. Corral entered, a sky blue dress of silk, it's skirts flowing out behind her. Her veil was removed, for Anador was family, and Lotor as her future husband had earned the right to gaze upon her face. The guards and servants were also exempt, the help being not worthy for consideration as people that mattered. Although they were never to look directly at her when she went without her veil, having to content themselves with sidelong glances of her breath taking beauty. It was a special pleasure many peasants, and most nobles did not get to see. A highborn Demosian female's face unclothed. And Corral's was extraordinary in it's loveliness...pale, smooth skin, flawless except for one tiny beauty mark near her mouth, her lips colored a pale red by their own natural pigmentation.  
"Father..." She curtsied, one hand demurely over her breast, as she pressed down the top's low cut décolletage, to keep anything from spilling out. Anador bowed his head in acknowledgment, and Corral turned towards her future husband. "Lotor." she ignored his moody grunt, rising on tip toe to brush her lips against his cheek. Lotor had to force himself rigid, to keep from bolting from her touch. She smiled at him, waiting...he sighed, pulling out her chair. She nodded her thanks, and sat, adjusting her skirts.   
********************************************************************   
Dinner was the same as all the others he had spent on Demos. Boring, and seemingly near endless. Talk had mainly been between Corral and her father, Lotor refusing to be drawn into the conversation. After desert had been served, talk had predictably turned to the wedding. Lotor had to stifle a bored yawn, and fight to keep from falling asleep head first in his mocha 'del sola!  
"Hmm...what was that?" Lotor blinked. He thought he head Corral say something interesting.  
"I was just telling daddy I changed the wedding's color scheme again." She explained.  
"Oh." He had been wrong.  
"Well daughter dear, you'll have to make a final decision soon." Anador said, with a lenient smile. "The wedding is this weekend."  
Lotor choked, coughing up his drink. "Wh...what?!" He managed to gasp out. "So...so soon?"  
"Not soon enough for me beloved." Corral smiled at him.  
"I....I hadn't realized a date had been set." Lotor frowned.  
"Oh, we didn't want to worry you about that." Anador explained. "I thought you might be able to focus on things..." He nodded pointedly at his daughter. "Without feeling a need to rush. There's a certain freedom when the constraints of a time limit are abolished...love doesn't like to be hurried along..." He sighed. Maybe in this case, love should have been forced to get things moving between Lotor and his daughter.  
"How kind of you." Lotor said frostily. "Delay it. I still need more time."  
"Oh, we can't possibly do that. Most of the guests have already arrived." explained Anador. "All the best hotels are booked because of the big event! Everyone is looking forward to this week's festivities."  
"OOOH yes! Time for the wedding traditions!" squealed Corral. "Isn't it exciting Lotor? By week's end we shall be joined as one!"  
"Yeah...exciting. Just the word I would use to describe it." Lotor said sarcastically.  
"Cheer up Lotor..." Anador leaned towards him, lowering his voice to a whisper. "At least you have the bachelor's party to look forward to." Grinning over that, the King gathered up his papers. "Good night dear." He kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Night Lotor." And left the engaged pair to be alone with each other...under, of course, the watchful eyes of the guards.  
"Well....."  
"Well....." Corral glanced down at her plate.  
"So..." Lotor absentmindedly swirled his fingers in his wineglass.  
"So..." Corral sighed, realizing this was going to be another long night of drawn out silences. Her father had told her it was just Lotor's nerves that left him so tongue tied. He claimed it was perfectly natural, that all grooms got so nervous and quiet before the wedding. But they soon got over their shyness in time for the honey moon! Hopefully then the flood gates of communication would open...Corral certainly hoped so...right now, Lotor barely said ten words to her when they weren't practicing Basic. He must be really bad at expressing himself...why, he didn't even have a talent for meaningless small talk. She didn't even know what his favorite food was, things he enjoyed doing, or what he liked, except for that blonde princess....."I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight..." Corral sighed again, standing up. "Good night Lotor."  
"Corral wait!" Quite unexpectedly, he reached out, catching her by the wrist.  
"Ye..yes?" She blinked, surprised.   
"Do you have to go?"  
"Um...no...not if you want me to stay..." Corral said. "Do you?"  
"Yes Corral, I do....want you..." He got out of his chair. "To stay I mean." She blushed, knowing full well he meant the want her part by the way he had stressed those words before finishing his sentence. He reached her side. "In fact..." And took hold of both her hands. "I'd like to get to know YOU better."  



	15. 

Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
Princess Corral stared into the exotic cat eyes of her future husband, fighting back a blush of pleasure. "Get...get to know me?"  
"Of course." Smiling Lotor raised her hands to his lips. "We are to be wed...shouldn't we start spending time together...." He lightly kissed her flesh. "Alone."  
"Alone." She repeated with a shiver.  
"Of course if you're not interested...." He let go of her hands, and started to turn away from her.  
"No wait!" She caught at his arm, missing the pleased smirk that crossed his face. "I...I'd like that very much."   
"Well then..." He offered his elbow to her. "Shall we?"   
"What do you propose?" Corral asked, placing her arm in his.  
"How about you give me a tour of the castle?" suggested Lotor. "I've spent so much of my stay here locked up in my room...I'd like to see the sights of your home---OUR home."  
"All right then..." agreed a smiling Corral. "That I can manage."  
*******************************************************************  
The freighter Blue Lion had merged with had finally reached Planet Demos. It almost hadn't, Blue Lion's added weight setting off alarms at the Border Monitor's zoning output. Security was extra tight due to the upcoming wedding, and security was worried about assassination attempts. A lot of people did not want this marriage to take place, fearing what such an alliance would mean to all the free worlds out in the surrounding galaxies. So when a ship requisitioned to carry in wedding supplies appeared to be carrying more weight than they could explain, a full 9.7 extra metric tons, a trigger happy space control techie had almost vaporized the ship. Luckily his superior officer, knowing it was his ass on the line, if they trashed the ship that not only carried decorations, slaves, rare foods, but also the princess' wedding dress was destroyed, had keyed in the command to stop the annihilation just in time.   
Instead, they had taken the freighter into custody, going over it with a fine tooth comb. They interviewed the people aboard it, searched room to room, checked and rechecked inventory lists three times, and yet nothing seemed to be responsible for the added weight. They had not taken on any more people, or items once they had left the Denubian Galaxy. Everything should be the same...no way all the people on board could have eaten enough to explain such a vast difference in weight. And although they busted several crew members on possession of narcotics, and unregistered weapons, there was nothing else amiss.   
Shaking their heads over this, the Border Patrol was forced to let them disembark, and after a similar search was performed in the castle's hanger bay, the crew and it's goods were now clear to go. And so was Princess Allura. She reversed the Atomizer process, her lion passing through the hull of the ship as though it was a ghost. Out in open air, it quickly solidified, and she guided it over to where the Royal ships were parked. Her lion was small enough to fit between the wall and the royal space barge, and she turned on it's cloaking shield. It didn't use as much energy as the Atomizer had, and she prayed that Blue Lion's power would not fail on her before she did what she had to do. It had been going almost non stop for a week now. How much more stress could it take? She supposed she was about to find out!  
Climbing over her seat, she went into the back of her lion, stepping over discarded wrappers and canned goods. It was time to get into her disguise...a cloak over her uniform would not cut it this time.  
**************************************************************  
"And here is where the reception will be." Corral said, gently tugging Lotor into the ballroom.   
"It's.....It's huge!" exclaimed Lotor, wide eyed. "You could fit a thousand people in here, and still have room left over!"  
Corral smiled at his amazement. "Yes...we're always having many parties here...It's fun...although tiring..." She left out how many of her dance partners were always stepping on her toes. "I'm sure you have one just as grand back on Doom."  
"No...we don't..." murmured Lotor, stepping away from her to gape at the room. The floors were half exposed, in the midst of being covered by wall to wall carpeting for the festivities. As expected, the harried slaves had, had to change it several times due to Corral's indecisive nature when it came to decorating. Lotor knelt down, and was shocked to see the floor was made out of onyx, actual onyx, not pieces of it embedded into the floor. It must have been very expensive and time consuming to have been able to search out and mine intact such large slabs of the mineral. "My father is not a very social man...what gatherings he hold is in the throne room...."   
Corral frowned. That room had been dimly illuminated, with tons of gold and blood red tapestries hanging about. The floor a mud brown, the walls a dull gray..there had also been a funny smell permeating the air. "Then I'm doubly glad we are not having the ceremony there."  
"Why bother to cover the floor..." Lotor murmured. He knew many rich people who would love to flaunt off this extravagant wonder.  
"Many people have already seen it." Corral shrugged. "I want our wedding to be special."  
"Right..." Lotor stood, and continued his inspection of the ballroom. Several large columns holding up the ceiling, were placed about the room. "Gold?" He asked, feeling one.   
"Gold plated." She explained.  
"Ah..." Off to one side, the buffet table had been set up. And more than half of the room had been curtained off, with chairs and tables set out. Still plenty of space left for the guests to dance.   
"This has always been my favorite room for this..." Corral said, and she signaled one of the guards that escorted them to dim the lights. The room was plunged into near darkness.   
"Aren't you afraid I'll run?" asked Lotor.  
"Where would you go?" asked Corral, her lips quirking into a smile. "The room has no windows."   
"I hadn't noticed." Lotor said truthfully.  
"Indeed, you seemed a bit distracted..." Corral giggled, thinking how Lotor had practically had dollar signs in his eyes when he noticed the gold pillars. "But a view of the night is a wonderful way to set the mood..." His Drule eyes noted she held a tiny remote in her hand, and when she pressed a button, a whirring grind sounded.  
"When the music is playing, you can't even hear it." She said. "Look up Lotor."  
He looked up, and gasped in delight. The ceiling had parted, to reveal the night sky of Demos, full of twinkling stars, and rainbow hued comets. "You have a chandelier..." His brow furrowed, realizing it wasn't open air he was looking at. "A glass ceiling?"  
"Keeps the chill of the cold season out, and protects against snow and rain." She explained. "Plus...the crystals on the chandelier reflect star light marvelously..." The ceiling had now opened enough, so that the chandelier's full effect could be witness. Spots of lights scattered all about the room, the walls, the people...and the onyx floor, the different colored stone specs being brought out...the jade...cobolt...topaz....  
"On National Holidays, or when we've won another victory..." Corral was saying. "We open the ceiling, and shoot off fireworks. It's a grand sight indeed."   
"I'll bet." agreed Lotor, growing more and more impressed, and just a little envious his father did not see fit to have a room such as this for entertaining guests back home. "Tell me Corral...have you ever danced under the night sky?"  
She blushed. "Oh no...everyone is usually to busy admiring the view to think of anything else...and...well...I didn't have anyone I would want to dance with under such a romantic setting."  
"Well then Corral..." He bowed. "Would you do me the honor of being the first to dance with you here?"  
She blushed again. "Yes...yes...I would like that..." She took his hand in hers, his other hand going around her waist, while her free one bunched up her skirts. And together, they began dancing perfectly, a watlz with no music.  
*******************************************************************  
Folding her uniform neatly, she placed it under the pilot's seat. Running her hands over the coarse material of the dress she had put on, she steeled herself for leaving the safety of her invisible lion. "Almost forgot..." She muttered, removing her crown. That would have been a dead give away! What castle servant walked around with a golden tiara in their hair? She gave herself a quick once over in her pocket mirror, frowning at her hair. She had bought dye to disguise it's golden sheen, but...had botched the effort...it was now a streaked mess, a mixture of gold and raven black. With the hair and green contacts she didn't look like Princess Allura, but she still looked memorable enough for someone to maybe remember seeing her skulking about the castle. Allura was too modest, and perhaps too naive to realize, that even dressed in potato sack, men would notice her for being beautiful. And that walking about without the protection of her royal status, that beauty might prove to be a disadvantage.   
She learned that soon enough, for as she tried to sneak out of the hanger, suddenly a hand clamped down on her shoulder. "What have we got here?" A man cried, spinning her around. "Well!" His eyes widened in appreciation. "Now this is a pleasant surprise."  
"Oh please let me go sir!" Allura begged, trying to pull away from him. "I'll be late for my shift in the kitchen's if I don't hurry."  
"The kitchen's eh?" His eyes ran over her body, only briefly looking at the clothing she wore. "Your not dressed like one of the palace wenches." He smirked. "I think I caught myself a runaway."  
"Oh no! I would never run away from a duty that was assigned to me. See that was why I was in a hurry...I have to go change, and then report to the...the head cook...and..."  
"Don't play stupid with me girl!" He barked, cutting off Allura's babbling. "You know very well I meant you are a runaway slave!"  
"Wha..what?" squealed Allura.   
"Do you know the penalty for trying to escape? Do you girl?!" He shook her. "A slave can be shot on sight, though in first offense cases, maybe just a severe beating will be issued." He fingered her hair. "Hmm...clean.." And grabbed her hand, roughly feeling her fingers. "Soft...not knowing hard work...you're either very new to slavery, or..." He licked his lips, ogling her body. He made Allura feel as though she was naked. "A pleasure slave. So which is it girl?"  
"I..."   
"If I ripped off your clothes, would I find skin that had not yet known the lash?"   
"Please, if you just let me go..." begged Allura. "I'm sure they're looking for me by now."   
"Yes, someone probably is looking for you. You have such a freshness to you..." He reached out to touch her face, and she jerked from his hand as though she had been burned. "An appealing naivety...someone is bound to be missing such a prize...there will be a reward in it...or maybe..." He leered. "You'd like to give me something to keep me quiet?" From the looks of her, she had to be a pleasure slave of one of the nobles. It was rare to find one about unescorted. Even rarer for once such as he to be able to have sport with one.  
"I...I have some credits..."  
"I don't want your money."  
"You...you don't?" Allura frowned. "Then what?" He leaned in, and whispered the vile deed he wanted her to perform. Her face flamed, and her lips parted to show her teeth flashing in a snarl. "YOU PIG!!" She drew back to slap him. "How dare you speak to me like that!"  
"And how dare you strike a free man!" He snarled, throwing her to the ground.   
"Salteris...what's taking so long?" A snobbish voice demanded. Salteris froze, and turned. "Your Lordship, I was just..."  
"Fooling around, when you have a job to do." A short man, expensively if garish dressed stepped into Allura's line of sight. "And who is this lovely lady?" He asked, sweeping his plumed hat off, as he bowed to her.  
"Just a runaway slave." muttered Salteris.  
"I told you, I work in the kitchen!" snapped Allura.   
"Of course you do, my dear." agreed the Noble. "You must forgive Salteris. He's rather...excitable..."  
"That's not what I would call it...." Allura shivered.   
"Again, my most profuse apologies." The Noble said.   
"It's all right." Allura said, eager to get away. "I really must be on my way."  
"Of course dear...servant life calls...anything to make a credit..."  
"Er...right...good bye..." She quickly ran off.   
"Interesting...." The noble murmured, watching her go.  
"Why'd you let her go?" demanded a sullen Salteris. "She's obviously a runaway slave!"   
"Ah, but who's slave is she?" demanded the noble. "Salteris, I want you to...make inquiries...see if her story checks out..."  
"Yes Lord Mika." Salteris nodded. "Should I find out who owns her?"  
"You can try." Mika nodded. "I'll check the database to. I want to purchase that girl."  
"I don't blame you." Salteris smirked.  
"Not for me you dolt!" Mika hissed. "You know my tastes runs elsewhere. No...I want to present her as a gift at the prince's bachelor party."  
"But you already have several women picked out for the party." Salteris protested.  
"Never question me!" Mika snapped. "I know what I'm doing."   
"Yes....your lordship? What if her kitchen servant story checks out?"  
"Well, that will make things all too easy for us." Mika smiled nastily. "Issuing falsified slave papers is a simple enough deal. Either way, I will have that girl for Prince Lotor!"  



	16. Boiling Water

  
Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
Allura sighed. Being a servant was boring, and a lot harder than she had ever thought possible. People gave you an order, and expected you to do it immediately if not sooner! She almost never had a moment to herself, barely enough time to go to the bathroom, never mind snoop around the castle. And the uniform was hot and stifling, the black wool of the dress itchy. It was a floor length black dress, with the waist cutting off just before her breasts. Two large straps of material stretched up and over her shoulders, a white, long sleeved shirt under it. The white collar of the shirt scratching against her neck with it's turtleneck collar.   
"ROMMIE!!" screamed Maltilda, the woman in charge of assigning chores, and making sure everything ran smoothly. "I don't hear anymore scrubbing over there! These floors aren't getting any cleaner by themselves!"  
"Yes mistress...right away mistress, I'm sorry mistress..." Allura mumbled, and began vigorously rubbing the sponge on the floor. So she had to do things she never ever had to do at home...a little hard work wouldn't kill her. And the important thing was they had accepted her as one of them. They were so overworked with preparations for the wedding, they were grateful for any additional help they could get, and if an extra girl should happen along, as long as she made herself useful, they would not turn her in. They figured *Rommie* was some girl from a nearby village, hoping perhaps to see the prince and princess wedding firsthand, rather than read about it in the paper. She was quiet, did what she was told, and if she was ingenious enough to sneak into the castle, and rustle up a spare kitchen maid's outfit, she could stay. Who knows, maybe if she lasted, there would be a permanent position in it for her. Castle wages were excellent!  
"Matty, I need some girls to help me pack a lunch for the princess." said Raoul, who was normally assigned to helping the maids, by lifting heavy furniture so they could clean under it.   
"Pack a lunch?" Maltilda frowned. "What for? She shouldn't be leaving the castle at a time like this!"  
"She's not going to." replied Raoul. "She and the prince are going to go on a indoor picnic since he's not allowed to leave the castle. The wedding coordinator is having a fit, that the decorations won't be put in place in time, because she threw them out of the ballroom for this *date* of theirs."  
"What do they need to go on date for?" demanded Maltilda. "They can do all the dating they want, after the wedding! They're just going to get in everyone's way!"  
"Do you want to tell the princess that?" asked Raoul.  
"Er...no...Drat!" sighed Maltilda. "I hope she's not expecting anything fancy for this picnic of hers. Cook and his crew is too busy working on the dishes for tonight's engagement party, to take time away to whip something up. And none of my girls are exactly culinary marvels...if they were, they would be apprenticing under Cook."   
"I'm sure sandwiches will suffice." Raoul said. "You know how young lovers are. Too focused on each other to notice anything else."   
"Hmm...I hope so." Maltilda sighed. "Well, have Angela and..."  
"Oh me! Me!" cried Allura. "I'll do it!"  
"Don't be silly, Rommie. You still have dishes to clean. Not to mention you haven't finished the floor." It was Maltilda's kind way of turning the girl down. There was no way she'd let a girl that hadn't even put in a full day of work, get anywhere near food that was going to touch the royal's lips. "Ask Lenneth. At least she's proven she can boil water."   
"I can boil water...." muttered Allura. "I think...."  
******************************************************************  
"All right Corral...can you remove the blindfold?" asked Lotor.   
"Um...not yet..." He heard her giggle.   
"Is this something kinky?" He teased her.   
"Oh no!" She protested. And then he heard the whirring sound of the ball room's ceiling peeling back, and realized where they were. "I just figured...since you can't go outside..." She removed the blindfold. "I'd bring nature in to you."   
"Corral!" He exclaimed. "Thank you!"  
"You're welcome." She blushed, happy to have pleased him. "Come on..." She tugged him over to where a blanket had been laid out. Along with several potted plants.   
"Now what's this?" Lotor asked.  
"A picnic..." Corral replied, plopping down on the blanket. "Actually...I like it better indoors...no nasty insects to worry about getting into the food."  
"I've...never actually been on a picnic..." admitted Lotor. "Doom isn't exactly ideal terrain for that sort of thing....always night out, and cold. The ground is too hard also, all rock and bare of grass." He sat down on the blanket.   
"Oh..." Corral felt sorry for him having to live on such a lifeless planet. "Well...now you can say you've been on one. In fact..." She scooted closer to him. "After we're married...we can make a list and try all the things you've never been able to do on Doom."   
"I'd like that." admitted Lotor.   
"Good." smiled Corral. "Now let's see what's packed in that basket!"  
***********************************************************************  
The picnic had been nice, a really sweet gesture on Corral's part. And Lotor had been surprised to learn that she had something else to talk about besides the wedding. It seemed the poor girl had been so badly intimidated by his silence, she hadn't known what to say! But once he had started to work his charm on her, she immediately opened up, and he had learned she had a wide variety of interests, even sharing one or two things in common with him. She really was a nice girl, better than nice, and beautiful to boot. Why if Lotor wasn't already in love with someone else, he could see himself easily falling in love with Princess Corral. But that was not to be, he had his heart set on Allura, just as his mind had become set on escaping before the wedding this weekend. He felt guilty over having to deceive Corral. He hadn't counted on that. He had spent the last few weeks resenting her...hating her, that when he had begun this charade, he had thought nothing of breaking her heart. And now he wished it didn't have to be that way...he hated smooth talking her, and speaking of all they would do and see after they were married. But guilt alone was not enough to get him to stay and build a life with her.   
Right now, his intentions were to lull everyone into believing the lies he had fabricated. That he was really starting to feel for Corral...like her...maybe even love her. It would get them to stop watching him so closely...and maybe...if his plan went well tonight...he'd finally be able to ditch his escort...with Corral's help of course. As long as nothing went wrong, he should be on his way home this very night!  
*******************************************************************  
Allura sneaked about the kitchens, listening in on snatches of conversation. It seemed everyone was up in arms over the engagement party tonight. Maybe three hundred or so of the Royal family's closest friends would be there. A small affair compared to the over one thousand guests invited for the weekend. This dinner tonight was nothing the castle's regular staff could not manage. It should go off without a hitch. They were not expecting one very determined princess to throw a monkey wrench in the works.   
Princess Allura was determined to be at that dinner tonight. She'd be able to finally get to Lotor...slip him a note perhaps...let him know she was here, here with Blue Lion...they'd be able to get away...if she could convince Maltilda to let her do such an important job tonight...  
Which shouldn't be too hard. Allura grinned, patting the pocket where her stash of sleeping pills were. She planned to drug several of the girls. Maltilda would HAVE to let her help serve dinner when they were shorthand five or six girls. Everything would work out for her. And by tonight, she'd be on her way home!  
***************************************************************************  
To Be Continued.......  
  
Lotor: You know...for some reason, I feel like breaking out into a song...  
Corral: Tonight! Tonight! It won't be just any tonight!  
Allura: Tonight! Tonight! La da la da la da!  
Mich: Yeah...a song WOULD be good....if this was a musical or a song fic!  
Trio of Royals: AW!! *walk away pouting.*  
  



	17. Preparty Excitement

Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
It was less than an hour before the dinner, and everyone in the castle was filled with excited energy. The servants were in every room, a constant flurry of movements as they saw to last minute preparations, and the needs of their employers. Much pampering and dressing was going on, as lords and their ladies brought out their finest suits and dresses, jewelry and cufflinks. Hair was being done up in elaborate coifs, make up being applied. The men got ready with indulgent sighs, trying to hide their lack of enthusiasm. There was few if any who looked forward to these events were they had to dress up, and make polite conversation. Though seeing the women in their silk and sating finery was nice, they'd rather have a good drink, and go right to the bachelor party.  
Of course the noble women were the ones who really enjoyed these gatherings. They loved the chance to be able to dress to the nines, and flaunt their latest piece of jewelry. To walk in with their latest paramour on their arm, and let everyone know, "Look who I'm dating. He's worth millions!" or, "He's so handsome." or even, "He's amazing in bed!" Not that the men knew the women talked about them like that! ^_-   
And with these get togethers, came the bragging rights. Especially for one that was as exclusive as the Corral's and Lotor's Engagement Party tonight. How they would flaunt over being one of the few people invited to this night's celebration. There was many insulted ego's that would need soothing. And that was not even mentioning how jealous all the single, young women were of Princess Corral managing to snag the handsome, RICH, Prince of the Doom Empire. Even older, married women were seeing green over this love connection!   
Naturally tongues were wagging over how reluctant the bride groom had been. His sudden turn around put a slight damper on mean spirited gossip. It made the situation harder to swallow, when Lotor seemed to be warming up to Corral! Not that anyone would dare say anything about the prince's previous behavior in front of the princess. They were not stupid! It wouldn't do to anger the young princess, and get thrown out of THE social event of the year!  
No, the women who had gathered in Corral's suite, kept a lid on such talk, pretending to be happy for her. Some did not have to, for they were true friends, and did not entertain any envious thoughts. Though they knew what was being whispered, and had to fight with all their strength to keep from slapping the catty upstarts.  
Another person heard the talk too, and it concerned her. For you see, Corral's Aunt Lapis was past the age of first love's fancies, and was willing to see past daydreams of true love suddenly conquering all to the deeper picture. She suspected something was up with Prince Lotor's change of heart. It wasn't born out of jealousy, though she wasn't old enough to have grown out of passing about gossip herself. But see, she made the effort to abstain in delighting over other's problems when it pertained to her family.  
She had tried to broach her concerns with her brother, Anador but...he was too busy. He had brushed her off, too harried over a staffing problem to hear her out. He was too busy engaging in a verbal fight with that battle axe of a Chore Mistress. It seemed they were disagreeing over someone's suitability to do a job. If Lapis hadn't been so concerned, she would have been insulted over being dismissed so he could deal with a servant!   
She went to finish her on preparations for tonight, but would not, COULD not remain quiet. Especially when she saw how happy Corral was, and knew if she was right, her niece would be crushed. The girl did not seem to be entertaining any thoughts of her betrothed being false...but maybe a warning would help her ease through it...easier to deal when you've had doubts rather than it suddenly happening...what would happen, Lapis was not sure, but she could not shake the fear of possible betrayal from the prince.  
Wishing to speak privately to the girl, Lapis ordered everyone to leave. Servants AND friends. There was a slight protest, but one steel eyed look from Lapis, quickly quelled their voices.   
But not from Corral, who was more than a bit annoyed at having her dressing interrupted. "Why did you do that Auntie?" She demanded, fingers fumbling over her corset's lacing.  
"Because I wanted to talk to my favorite niece alone."  
"Auntie, I'm your ONLY niece."  
"Doesn't mean you can't be my favorite. Here, let me...." Lapis stood behind Corral, and began pulling tightly on the laces.  
"Now, what is so important you had to get rid of everyone?" Corral asked, bemused by her Aunt's actions. No one of any importance ever dressed themselves, and they certainly never deigned to assist someone else. That was work of the common folk.  
"Just...about your fiancee..." Lapis fingers moved, and with a nudge, Corral's breasts were adjusted to give all an eye popping view.  
"He's wonderful, isn't he?" Corral said, a dreamy expression in her eyes. "So handsome and kind....He's an amazing dancer!"  
"Then you two will have to show off on the dance floor tonight." Lapis said, inwardly fretting, "She's got it bad...." She reached for Corral's top, a fitted forest green bodice, black edgings over the plunging neckline, small black bow centered between the breast. The long sleeves were made of sheer, translucent lace, and was a lighter shade of green. "Though I didn't want to talk to you about that."  
"Then what did you want to discuss?" Corral couldn't hide the curiosity she felt.  
"Corral...dear...don't you find his recent behavior strange?" asked Lapis.  
"Strange...well..." Corral fidgeted. She did find his behavior towards her doing a complete turn around as being...sudden....to say the least. But it had been so nice to not have him glaring at her from across the table, or completely ignoring her existence! "He just...finally came around...."   
"Uh-huh." Lapis didn't sound reassured. "Not that I am doubting your womanly charms, but I think the reason WHY he changed, is the million dollar question."  
"Why..." Corral looked away from the mirror, unable to meet even the reflection of Lapis, in the eyes. "I guess he finally realized I'm a MUCH better catch than that princess he was lusting over!"   
"Yes, you are much prettier than that tomboy." agreed Lapis.  
"I'm also friendlier, have a great figure, am willing to communicate, and I am worth a whole LOT more than Allura!" Corral wasn't shy about listing her assets! "She's only got one dinky, back water planet! I've got a whole galaxy to offer! And I'm smarter than her too! She could have bettered her position by marrying Lotor when he asked! But nooooo! She turned him down, proving the little twit would rather play at death and war, than live as a Queen envied by all! It's not as if it would be a hard marriage! Is she blind to his looks? HMPH! Lotor just got tired of waiting! Men may like the hard to get act at first, but that gets old real fast." Corral smirked. "And what one deluded girl child thinks as trash proves to be another's treasure!"  
Lapis blinked. She had never heard her niece be so vocal, so passionate about anything before! "Well, that is all true. She has been a fool to time and time again turn down his love, especially when he holds the fate of her planet in his hands." She pursed her lips. "But is Lotor ready to move on...it's not so easy to give up on your first love. Is he ready to accept that you can be all he could ever want or need?"  
"Of course he is! Isn't he..." Corral sounded like an unsure child at that moment.  
"I don't know dear...." Lapis sighed. "But I'd find out the truth, BEFORE I start trusting him wholly and without reservations."  
"What do you mean?" Corral frowned. "Are you saying I shouldn't marry him before the trust issue is settled?"  
"I didn't say that." Lapis replied. "Just...don't give him to much freedom. Better yet, let him think he can do as he pleases. Then a man's true colors come out. And by the Gods, Corral...don't lose your heart to him!" Though she feared that warning had already come too late.  
*****************************************************************************  
"I can't believe I'm letting an amateur work this dinner." grumbled Maltilda as she watched Rommie place settings at one of the many tables set up in the ballroom.  
"Cheer up Matty." Raoul said, also eyeing the new girl. "At least she hasn't broken any plates yet."  
"She better not!" hissed Maltilda. "If so much as a fork goes missing, it'll be her hide!"  
"Relax Matty. Things go missing all the time."  
"Raoul! The silverware is REAL silver!" Maltilda cried, a pained expression on her face. "How did I ever get talked into this?!"  
"You didn't." replied Raoul. "The King made the choice for you."  
"And I find the circumstances around that suspicious." Maltilda said. "How is it, she just happened to show up and volunteer right as I was telling the King how several of my girls were *indisposed*?!"  
"Well, it's not like she had anything to do with them getting the flu."   
"Is that what they're calling it?" Maltilda let out a snort of disbelief. "More like a case of overdosing on sleeping pills."  
"Well the staff has been pulling a lot of late nights these last few days..." Raoul said, but he too sounded doubtful. "The lack of sleep finally caught up to them..."  
"HA!! I too have been pulling double, no triple shifts! And you don't see me sleeping on the job!" Maltilda frowned. "And then to try and explain to His Highness why I didn't want to accept that newbie's offer for more work...we can't let someone that raw off the streets out amongst the guests. Imagine what kind of scandal she could cause, if she made a wrong move....Not that he would listen!"  
"He's got a lot on his mind."  
"Not as much as I do! Who runs this castle? It's ME! I do all the work! Without me, this place would fall down in a day!"  
"Calm down Matty."   
"Don't tell me to be calm!" She snapped. "Just let Rommie dare slip up and embarrass me....!" As if somehow knowing they were talking about her, the striped haired girl turned, and smiled brightly at them. "OOOOOOOOOH!" hissed Maltilda, stomping off towards the kitchens.  
*****************************************************************  
To Be Continued.....  
It's gonna start to get REAL interesting in 18...er um..hopefully!  



	18. Party Intrigue

Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
"Congratulations!"  
"So nice to see you again."  
"When am I going to see you at the next hunting party?"  
"Some siege we've been having, eh?"  
Lotor stifled a yawn, nodding his head at each passer by. He, along with his bride, and future father in law, were standing at the entrance of the great ballroom, currently greeting each and every guest--all 300 of them, before they were seated. he had long since given up on trying to remember all the names of the guests. He was surrounded by a sea of strangers, this situation worst than any gathering of his father's. At least then he knew most of the people there, if not on a first name basis, then by their reputation. Here, he had know idea who did what, who was an accomplished tactician, who was a decorated veteran, who owned what, who had the regency on which planet. Nothing!  
Even weirder was the fact that everyone here knew who he was. There was a lot of mixed reactions over meeting the great Drule Prince. Some were awed, some barely managing to keep a lid on their fear, while others were looking to brown nose themselves into a higher position in the Doom Empire. There was even a case of some of the men being jealous of him, for *landing* Corral. A few were brave enough to whisper in his ear that he'd better treat the princess right, or they would make him sorry.  
And the women! Most were a bunch of giggling, squealing girls, shooting him coy looks. Some were bold enough to lean in for hugs, and whisper seductive offers in his ear. Corral shot them all frosty death glares, taking hold of his arm possessively. They backed off, but he could just imaging the smirks on their lips. He also thought it would prove interesting to see how they would eat, since all the women were adhering to the Demos custom of hiding their faces with veils! It was too bad there was no one of his coloring. He could try an escape attempt by dressing as a woman...A very tall woman...who obviously spent a lot of time at the gym....  
**********************************************************************  
Finally! Allura was practically shaking with trepidation, as she entered the ball room. Everyone had been seated, and it was now time to start serving. Maltilda wouldn't let her be one of the servants to usher the people to their pre-assigned seats, but she had to let her be a waiter. Especially when yet another one of the staff had gotten sick. Though in this case, Allura had nothing to do with that incident. She hadn't been anywhere near Lenneth's meal, and couldn't induce food poisoning with a pill!  
There he is! The princess thought excitedly. How handsome he looked in his dusky gray tuxedo. She was surprised. She had never seen him in anything but his battle uniform. It was almost as though it was a part of his being, and she hadn't expected him to be dressed in anything else, to look so normal....like a prince you could bring home to meet your parents...out of his uniform, he was definitely less imposing, more approachable. A good thing too, since she had to talk to him...not to mention share closed quarters with him, if they were to escape the planet. She felt a blush color her cheeks over the thought of him being with her in her lion, all alone....   
Someone bumped into her, and she blinked. No time for derailing trains of thought, she had work to do! She headed towards the buffet area, where entrees and appetizers were laid out, while the cooks frantically put the finishing touches on the main course. She joined the line of servants, who were gathering to get already loaded carts of food. The line was slow moving, and she risked another glance at Lotor. She thought he was definitely ill at ease with his *in laws*, only putting on a show of polite interest. His mask rarely slipped, never revealing the boredom he felt, and it only showed when he thought no one was looking at him.   
He's definitely tense, the princess decided. Well, I've got something that will help relax him. Her fingers caressed her sleeve covered wrist, feeling for the note hidden there.   
"This one goes to the main table."  
"I'll take it!" screeched Allura, dashing out of her place in line, to grab hold of the cart.  
"Not so rough!" admonished one of the girls. "Or you'll spill everything!"  
"Yeah, yeah..." muttered Allura, relieved no one protested against her destination. Especially after that display. What timing for her that Maltilda was in the bathroom...well...not really...she had slipped laxatives into the woman's drink. ^_-   
She quickly reached her target's table, managing not to over turn the food laden cart, despite her rough handling. She began at one end of the table, passing by each person, serving them whatever food selections they indicated. She barely managed to pay attention to what was going on around her. All she could focus on was Lotor. In fact, she was almost giddy with relief over finally being close to him. Snatches of conversation drifted by, her brain not registering their meaning.....  
"They make a lovely couple."  
"Heard Arus lost another lion."  
"Zarkon's fit to be tied. Wishes he thought of this first!"  
"You don't think that witch of his will actually show up at the wedding in that brown paper sack of hers?"  
"And so then I said to her...."  
"Who does that cow think she is, trying to hit on my father at my mother's funeral!"  
She was two seats away from Lotor, when he suddenly turned towards her. Her breath caught in her throat, fearing what he would do...and almost ended up choking in anger when his eyes quickly passed over her, uninterested, not even taking notice of her, but of the food! He then turned away, and she heard him softly say, "Corral..." reaching for the red head's hands.  
"Hmm?" She turned towards him quizzically.  
Lotor leaned in close, and Allura would have given a small fortune to find out what he said to make Corral giggle like that. She ducked her head, and chided the prince, "Oh Lotor!", glancing up shyly at him through lowered eye lashes. Lotor's smile widened, and he reach up to caress Corral's hair, the princess responded by leaning in closer with a breathy sigh.  
"GIRL!!" hissed the woman she had frozen next to, like a robeast caught in the gleam of Blazing Sword. "Are you going to just stand there like an idiot, or what?!"  
"Forgive me..." Allura tore her eyes away from the Royal *couple* to began hastily ladling soup into the woman's bowl.  
"Hmph!" The woman gave Allura a snide look, before focusing on her tray. "The fish looks good..." She said, considering the appetizers. "But then so does the steak. Roberto, what do you think?"  
Allura didn't listen to Roberto's answer, once again she was too fixated on the engaged duo. Corral had shifted so close to Lotor, she was practically sitting in his lap! Allura saw green, while the Demosian princess saw bliss. Corral's eyes were half closed, as she leaned against Lotor's chest, murmuring responses to his words. He had one arm wrapped around her waist, her hand over his, while her other hand was resting on his knee. Allura couldn't believe they were not only doing that right now, but that they were getting away with such a blatant display of affection! Why Allura's Nanny would have a fit, if Allura tried that!   
"You lazy wretch!" The woman was once again snapping at her. "Stop staring at the scenery, and serve my husband!"  
Allura looked away from the public spectacle Corral and Lotor were making of themselves, to serve this Roberto fellow. Which cause her to be right next to Lotor, her body brushing against his frame. He didn't notice. He was too busy sliding his fingers under Corral's veil, letting her taste his wine coated fingers.   
"But Lotor..." Corral suddenly pulled away, turning to look Lotor in the eyes. "What about Allura?"  
YEAH!! Thought a furious Allura, as she stated to slip her note into Lotor's bowl. What about ME?!  
Lotor chuckled. "Allura who?" His voice rang out, loud enough for all to hear. "You're the only woman in my life that matters to me."  
Some people gasped at the proclamation, others nodded their approval. This was how it should be. Why chase after that poor princess who only had one measly, war torn planet to her name, when he could have a real woman. One who was not only rich, and gorgeous, but WANTED him in return? Corral's rivals suddenly lost their appetites, thinking how unfair life was that the princess be not only beautiful and wealthy, but manage to snag a handsome husband who was willing to pledge his devotion for all to hear!  
And Corral? She somehow managed to not faint from happiness overload. "Oh Lotor!" She cried, chest heaving rapidly, and all the men at the table's eyes were locked on what flesh that showed. "You have made me the happiest woman in the room...the planet, no the galaxy!"  
"Not yet I haven't." Lotor winked, a saucy grin on his face. "There's still the honey mo---." As one, many of the guests sounded out a horrified cry, before the room fell into stunned silence. A clumsy, striped haired servant had just dumped a bowl of soup on the prince's head. Thank the Gods it hadn't been steaming hot, but a nice COLD bowl of vichyssoise. But it made just as bad a mess, and for one instant time was frozen, as everyone stared at the poor prince, sitting there shocked, drenched clumps of the meal clinging to his hair and face.  
"I'm SO sorry!" cried a flushing Allura. But she wasn't red faced with embarrassment, but anger. She turned, and ran from the table, before anyone could react. Before anyone could think to pull out a whip and punish her for her clumsiness. She pushed through the servants, noting out the corner of her eye, Chore Master Maltilda had finally put in an appearance. The woman was as white as a sheet, collapsed on the floor, partly conscious, as a frantic Raoul fanned her, trying to get her back on her feet. She refused to be comforted, instead moaning over and over how she knew something bad was going to happen.  
"Maltilda was so right" Allura fought to keep the tears from falling. "Something bad DID happen!"   
****************************************************  
"Unbelievable!" groused a newly returned Lotor. Once everyone had managed to get over the shock of what happened, clearer heads prevailed. Lapis had suggested Lotor leave the room to wash up, and get changed into a cleaner, DRY coat. Since he had a modest sized wardrobe provided by his hosts, it had been a simple enough matter to get cleaned up. Though he didn't like being baby-sat to do even that simple a task!  
"Yes, I know..." cooed Corral sympathetically. "How ever did such a clumsy girl make it onto my father's staff!?"  
"Not that!" snapped Lotor. "I'm talking about your father not trusting me to go to the bathroom alone!"  
"Oh....OH! Lotor...." Corral sighed. "It's not a trust issue, so much as a matter of security."  
"He wants to feel secure in the knowledge that I can't escape!" muttered Lotor.  
"No, not at all! He's worried about possible assassination attempts! Besides..." She gave him a sidelong glance. "You yourself said that you no longer wished to leave here...so there's no need for talk.." She tapped her fingers against his lips. "Or thought..." She brushed them against his forehead. "Of escape." She blinked, eyes worried. "Is there? You're not...still trying to leave me, are you Lotor?"  
"Of course not dearest." Lotor said reassuringly. "It's just..." He broke off with a sigh.  
"Just what?" She asked.  
"Well...just that a man likes to be alone sometimes...to uh...take long walks." He only added that bit in about walks to avoid her saying he could always be alone in his room.  
"Walks?" She looked blank. "This is about walking?"  
"For the most part." Lotor's stormy expression was replaced with a smile. "It's also about spending time alone with the person you love...holding hands..." He took hers in his grip. "Out beneath the stars, or along a garden path on a sunny day....."  
"Oh...." She said softly. "Well, we can do that. AFTER the wedding."  
With a sigh, he let go of her hands. "Corral..." He practically whined her name. "I want to be with you now! Corral, can't you see? I can't wait any longer!"  
"But...you are with me." She blinked innocent eyes at him, and he cursed. He didn't think any other princess could be as naive as Allura! "And the wedding is not that far away..."  
"Corral..." He grasped her by the shoulders, staring into her eyes. "I don't think you're understanding me. I want...no, I NEED to be with you." He tried to convey all his longing, his passion to her via his eyes. "My desire grows for you with each passing second. It's all I can do to keep my hands off of you!"  
"Oh..." She swallowed, nervous. One of his hands fell to her legs, massaging her thigh through the voluminous skirts. "OH!!" She suddenly got his meaning. "You mean you want to..." He nodded. "But we can't!"  
"Why not?" Lotor asked. "After all, we're soon to be married....:  
"But that's the thing.!" Corral protested, very conscious of where his hand was, and what it was doing. "We're not married yet!"  
"It's merely a matter of paperwork to seal the deal." He said.   
"But..."  
"Don't tell me you're the love 'em and leave 'em type." He teased her. "Already got a boyfriend lined up on the side...want him instead of me..."  
"NO!!" She cried, a bit too loudly. Everyone at the table turned to look at them, which only made Corral blush harder.  
"My fiancee was just telling me how ugly this shirt is." Lotor explained, acting as though his hand wasn't on her thigh, and traveling upwards. "I offered to take it off if it offended her eyes that much. Apparently it doesn't...or maybe..." He grinned. "She's not ready to see me without my shirt yet." He found where the skirt attached to her bodice, and slipped his fingers between them, brushing against her corset. Corral let out a little startled squeal, and was grateful the veil hid how red her face was.  
The crowd burst into laughter, and someone made a joke about Corral having to get over that hang up real fast. Roberto having had too much to drink began making a rather rude joke about them doing it with their clothes ON. Anador than smacked him upside the head, uttering an admonishment. "That's my daughter you're making insinuations about!"  
Lotor and Corral remained silent, the princess nervously gulping down two glasses of champagne in quick succession. Lotor watched her with a sly look in his eyes, waiting for attention to be diverted from them, before they could continue the discussion again. He nonchalantly took a sip of his wine, while he continued to tease her with his fingers.  
*******************************************************************  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" cried Allura. "I'm such a fool!" She sniffled, huddling on the floor of a darkened corridor, tears streaming down her face. How could I..." How could she what? Believe Lotor cared for her? Needed her? Ha! What a laugh that was! It was as obvious as the nose on her face, he did not want rescuing! She had wasted her time in coming here. And in all probability, she had further endangered her planet as well! "I have to get out of here!" She decided, standing up.  
And yet, she hesitated. Even with all the anger, the hurt feelings, she still could not do it. She could not bring herself to leave Lotor here to marry Corral. To marry someone else, someone other than ALLURA! She could no longer deny it, even to herself. She was JEALOUS. Of Corral! The way Lotor had looked at her, the way he had touched her, the way the princess was not scared to admit she wanted Lotor, and would do her damnedest to get him by hook or by crook! Allura was also worried sick about her position in Lotor's heart. Had he really moved on? Damn him! Damn him for being charming towards Corral, and damn him for forcing her to realize she did feel SOMETHING for him. Before she had been able to hide behind her conviction that Lotor did not want Corral! But now, unless her minds was playing tricks on her, he did want Corral.....  
And what of her father? Alfor had thought Lotor needed saving....needed saving, or needed her? Perhaps the two answers were one and the same.....  
Maybe she should go back. Try to get close to him...to slip him a note to meet with her, so they could talk. He might still be willing to leave with her. She didn't know   
what they would do once they left Demos, but at least for a time they'd be together. Worst case scenario, he'd tell on her. She'd be captured or worse....but if he really loved her as much as he said he did...It was time to take a chance.  
************************************************************************  



	19. A Woman Scorned

Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
  
"Where is he?!" muttered Allura, crouching in the shadows of the ballroom's servant's entrance. She was being careful to avoid Matilda. She knew the Chore Master would have plenty to say AND do to her because of the soup incident. It was risky entering so near to where the woman was, but there was no way she'd be able to bluff her way past the guards. She wasn't even sure how she was going to get to Lotor this time! She already had another note written, but she didn't think anyone would let her near the food, let alone bring it near any one of any importance! There was no chance of sneaking back into the line of service, everyone would remember the striped haired servant who spilled soup on the guest of honor!  
Allura was really at a lost. She supposed she should put some of her Voltron training into effect...try and practice her stealth skills, and sneak her way towards Lotor. Maybe hide behind a pillar, and slip a note in his pocket. But would he even read it? She had set up a place to meet, but how would she even know if he agreed...he might want to come, but not be able to sneak past his guards...And all this was a moot point if she couldn't even get to him.   
Frantically scanning the crowd, she realized Lotor was no longer IN the ballroom. He certainly was a figure too hard to miss spotting. There was not many handsome men who had snow white hair, and azure blue skin in this crowd. Not to mention they were too short. Even sitting, Lotor towered over everyone. He had just vanished...Lotor was gone! And she had no idea where to look for him.   
With a sad sigh, Allura excited the ballroom. Her head was hung low, and she dragged her feet, the utter picture of despondence. "It's...it's over..." She muttered dejectedly.  
"Now tell me..." A familiar voice drawled. "What's a sweet thing like you..." A hand clamped over her mouth, securing a cloth over her nostrils and mouth. Another hand wrapped around her chest, trapping her arms against her sides. "Doing out all alone...."  
Allura's eyes widened, realizing the cloth contained chloroform. "MPGH!!" She struggled, attempting to hold in her breath. It was a losing ploy, for she couldn't hold it indefinitely. As the sharp smell assaulted her nostrils, her eyes rolled back, and her whole body went limp. He held on to her, bending down with her, easing her gently to the floor. She had the image of gray pants in her eye sight, before she completely passed out.  
************************************************************  
"We should really get back to the party." Corral said, half turning away from Lotor. "They'll miss us...."  
"Let them!" chuckled Lotor, gently leading her onwards via their entwined hands. Several guards obnoxiously followed, trailing back only a few feet behind the royal couple.  
"But they'll talk!"  
"What does it matter what they say? As long as they speak about our love!" grinned Lotor.   
".....I must admit..." Corral said slowly. "I wouldn't mind a certain few acquittances turning green over our being together."  
"There you go!"  
"But still..." Corral chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Father will be most upset if we're not back in time for the toasts."   
"Your father has knocked back one to many to even notice we're gone." Lotor replied.   
"............" Corral sighed. "Well...maybe for a little while. But what are we going to, that we couldn't do in there?"  
Lotor smiled, and patted her hand. "I can think of a few things...."  
"What?"  
"Come closer, and I'll tell you."   
"Okay..." Trustingly she moved towards him, and he reached up to caress her face. "Hands off infidel!" One of the guards rushed forward, fearing the prince intended to snap her neck, and separated the two.   
"Oh!" cried Corral, flushing.  
"Spoilsport..." snarled Lotor, shooting the guard an angry look. He sighed. "This would be so much easier without an audience."  
"What would?"  
"To be with you...to set a romantic mood." Lotor replied.   
"Romantic..." Corral wondered just how romantic he had in mind! She thought the other night, and the indoor picnic had been pretty special, even with them being under the guard's watchful eyes. Though from what she had gleamed from romance novels, things could get even hotter when a man and a woman were alone.....!   
"Why don't you send the guards away?" asked Lotor.  
"What? No! I can't do that..." She muttered, still wondering about his romantic ideas. "Father wouldn't like that..."  
"Corral, you're a big girl now. A woman." He told her. "About to be married. It's time to stop listening to your father, and begin being more assertive. Don't you want to be alone with me?"  
"And uh...there are those assassins..." She continued helplessly.  
"Are you afraid to be alone with me?" He fixed her with sad, puppy dog eyes. "Afraid I'll hurt you?"   
"Um...."  
"Corral, you do know I would never do that, right?" She glanced away. "Corral!" He moved to grip her shoulders, and heard chainmail rattle. With an annoyed glance, he moved away from her. "Corral, look at me." She reluctantly raised her eyes to his. "Do you trust me?"   
"......I'm sorry..." She sighed. "I don't."  
"Corral!" Lotor cried, aghast.  
"I want to!" She cried. "I really do! It's just...you were so cold for so long. You would barely look at me. You never had a kind word to say, and then suddenly.... Suddenly you were willing to communicate, asking, WANTING to spend time with me. What am I suppose to think?"   
"Corral..." He whispered sadly. "Don't you see? Do you not understand why I did what I did?"  
"Lotor?"  
"I was angry at first, yes...but also scared."   
"You?" She said incredulously. "Scared?!"  
"Of my feelings...the strength of them! The unimaginable depth of love I felt for you!" Lotor proclaimed. "I knew I couldn't let you in..."   
"Why not?" She whispered, shaken to her very core by his words.  
"To have to wait to be with you...to hold you...to kiss you...to make love with you..." Lotor sighed. "I didn't think I'd be able to control myself! I...I love you Corral!"  
"OH! Lotor!" She cried, and flung her arms around him. "I feel the same way!" And she threw off her veil, to lock her lips around his mouth. The guards stood there helplessly, not knowing what to do. Their orders were to stop Lotor from doing anything suspicious, not the princess!   
The two Royals broke up a part for air, and Lotor smiled down at the princess. "Get rid of them..." He murmured, before kissing her again.  
"Yes..." Corral agreed, and commanded them to leave. The guards hesitated. "Do what I said...what I ordered you to do!!" She snarled, turning to glare at them. They froze at her unveiled beauty, staring at them head on.  
"You heard my wife!" snapped Lotor. "Either leave now, or be executed!"  
Faced with the thoughts of execution, and the anger/annoyance in their princess' eyes over them not leaving, they did the only option they had left. They ran away.  
**************************************************************  
"And then, I pulled out my sword, and I said, Zarkon...." Anador paused, to swallow down some more champagne. "Taste cold steel! And he begged me for mercy! Offering to let his son marry my daughter, in exchange for his life!" He hiccuped, before continuing sluggishly. "I was in a generous frame of mind, so I agreed."  
Lapis sat there, trying to keep her eyes open. Once again her brother had two much to drink, and had taken to exaggerating details of his life. At this rate, they would never get to the toast that would officially end dinner. All around her, were bored guests, though some were wide eyed with admiration for the King's tall tales. They were the ones who were also drunk. The only other people enjoying themselves were the young couples out on the dance floor. She wasn't that old to forget the thrill of being with the one you lusted after. Hoping the night never ended as you twirled in time to the music. And if you were lucky, were able to sneak away unnoticed for a little illicit action.  
"And then!" Anador screamed, eyes wide with an insane light. "I told Hagger to lick my boots, or I'd make her eat a frog! And, she licked my boots and then ate a frog to wash down the taste!"  
Lapis snorted. What the hell was he talking about?! Oh well...she guessed her niece and Lotor were enjoying each other's company out on the dance floor. She craned her neck, to search out the dancing couple. Her eyes darted from dancer to dancer, but she could not pick them out. "That's funny..." She muttered. She turned, looking to see if perhaps they had moved to sit at a different table, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. But no...alarm bells went off in her head. Where were they?  
"Cirton? Did you notice when Corral and Lotor left?"  
"Hmm, what?'" He looked blearily at her.   
"Never mind." Lapis sighed. She stood up, intending to examine the darkened niches of the ballroom, when some guards rushed into the room. Angrily ignoring their superior's questions, they rushed towards Anador.   
"WHAT?!" He snarled, angry to have one of his *stories* interrupted.  
One of the guard's spoke softly, and everyone strained to eavesdrop.  
"SHE SAID WHAT?!" screamed Anador. "And you listened to her?!"  
"Uh...well...." The guard mumbled.  
"We have to go find them immediately!" Anador shouted. "Step lively men, we're...we're..." His eyes crossed, and he suddenly pitched forward onto the table. A loud snore rumbled out of his mouth, indicating he was still alive, just not conscious.  
The guards looked at each other, not knowing what to do.   
Lapis sighed heavily. When men failed, it was time for a woman's touch. "What's the situation?"  
"Lady Lapis..." The guard bowed to her. "The princess...."   
"What about my niece?"   
"She and the prince...that is, she ordered us to leave them...ALONE!"  
"Oh Corral!" Lapis exclaimed, disappointed. Did she not glean anything from their talk? "Fine...we must find them immediately!" She rose from her seat. "Where did you last see them?"  
"Fear not, your Ladyship. We have ways of tracking them." The guard said, pulling out a small remote.  
*********************************************************  
"I can't believe we're doing this!" Corral said, her breath coming out in excited little pants.  
"Oh believe it honey! I'm about to take you on the ride of your life!" Lotor murmured huskily, planting kisses all over her neck, as they leaned against the open door of her bedroom.   
"What...ride..." She murmured, wrapping her fingers in his hair. "Are we going somewhere?"  
"Sweet, innocent Corral..." He murmured, teeth nipping at the pulse point in her neck.   
"Beautiful, manly Lotor!" She retorted, forcing her mouth on his, hands sliding over his body. They stumbled into the room, not willing to break apart, even to disrobe. Lotor's jacket ended up on the floor, and Corral's ripped bodice soon joined it. They quickly made it towards the bed, Corral's inexpert hands clumsily groping at Lotor's body. The back of her legs hit the bed's corner, and she buckled, falling backwards. He went down with her, landing on top of her. She giggled, as the bed creaked in protest.  
"Lotor...oh Lotor!" She murmured, as he touched her.  
"Oh Corral..." He said, eyes resting on the lamp by her bed. More specifically, the long cord the lamp had.   
"Darling!" She cried, hooking her feet over his ankles.  
"Dearest..." He said, pushing her up so her back rested against the head board. Half paying attention to her, he reached with one hand, fingers touching the cord. He pulled it towards him, winding it around her wrist. She didn't seem to notice.....  
"Pretty Corral..." He whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry...."  
Suddenly the lights turned on in the room. "CORRAL!!" A woman's voice screamed. "AUNTIE!" She shouted, blinking from the sudden brightness. "SHIT!" cursed Lotor, sitting back on his knees, turning to look at the intruder. "Shit times ten!" He muttered, noting the woman had brought guards with her.  
"Auntie! What is the meaning of this!" Corral demanded, not bothering to cover herself from prying eyes.  
"Corral, how could you do this!" demanded Lapis. "How could yo be so stupid?!"   
"I'm not stupid! I'm in love!" Corral protested.  
"Is there a difference between the two?" muttered Lapis rhetorically. "Get him." The guards rushed Lotor, who didn't bother to put up a fight. He was pulled from the bed, his hands cuffed behind his back.  
"Don't you treat him like that!" Corral's eyes flared. "He's my soon to be husband!"  
"Your soon to be husband was almost missing in action!" Lapis said, walking towards Corral. "He was tricking you!"  
"Nonsense!" Corral retorted. "Tell them Lotor!"  
"......." He wouldn't meet her eyes.  
"LOTOR!!"  
Lapis sighed. "He was going to betray you! He got you to get rid of the guards, and was planning to take off!"  
"I don't believe you!" insisted Corral.  
"Then believe this!" She grabbed Corral's wrist, holding up the loop cord around it. "What's this....?"  
"............"  
"Lo...Lotor...?" Corral asked.  
"A little bondage eh?" Lapis smirked. "He was going to tie you up, and escape! Or take you hostage! Maybe even kill you!"  
"NO! I wouldn't kill her!" Lotor protested vehemently.  
"But you do not deny you were trying to escape!" Lapis was quick to point that out.  
"Lotor...were you...?" Corral stepped in front of him, catching his jaw with her hand. She tipped his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Were you only leading me on....?"  
"......." He sighed. "Corral, I'm sorry, but I do not love you!"  
"What...no..." Her red eyes brimmed over with tears. "But you said..."  
"Now do you see?" Lapis was right behind her, face cold and stern. "Men lie, and tell you what you want to hear as long as it's convenient for them. They're only out for themselves, and they'd use you and toss you aside as soon as they could. You must do the same."  
"That's not true!" hissed Lotor, glaring at Lapis. He didn't normally strike women, but he would gladly punch this one in the face.  
"Isn't it?" Lapis demanded with arched eyebrows. "You whisper sweet words, all the while thinking of your ultimate goal...to get back to the woman you claim to love. And damn all you hurt in the process!"  
"NO!" Lotor cried, feeling very helpless. "I didn't...Corral...I..." He was at a loss for words. "Damn it! YOU kidnapped me! I was just trying to get back to my real life!"  
"Hmph!" Lapis sneered. "A futile endeavor!"  
"Corral?!" He looked pleadingly at the crying princess.  
"The wedding is still on." Corral proclaimed coldly, tears streaming down her face. "Our two Empires WILL be united!"  
"Corral no!"  
"Does the thought of marrying me repulse you so?" She asked softly. "Fear not...we won't be together long...just long enough for me to gain a heir...then we need never see each other again."  
Lapis smiled in satisfaction. She would like it even better if after the heir was born, they killed Lotor, and took Zarkon's kingdom from him! Well, there was always time to get Corral into seeing things her way.  
"Corral, please...." Lotor begged.  
"GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!" Corral screamed shrilly.   
Cuffing the prince on the head, the guards dragged him out of the princess' bedroom. With one last look at her niece, Lapis followed them, shutting the door to drown out the princess' heartbroken sobs. "Throw him in the dungeon." Lapis ordered. "He has refused us, one too many times."  
*****************************************************************  
To Be Continued....  
  
Lotor: Does this mean my bachelor party is off?  
Mich: Er um...I'm not sure....if it is, it kinda ruins a plot line of mine...  
Lotor: Damn! Does this mean you're gonna get writer's block again, while you contemplate what to do?  
Mich: Er um...maybe Anador will let you out on...good behavior?  
Lotor: *snorting* This story is doomed!  
Mich: *sweatdropping* Well, while I work out what to do, I'll give out a shameless plug to my readers and reviewers (*waves at Dawn, Dana, Meina, LadyLotor, and Sailor Europa) to check out my other two Voltron fics, It Takes Two, and Devoted Obsession. ^_-  
Lotor: They star me, right?  
Mich: *nods*  
Lotor: Then I order everyone to check 'em out!  
  



	20. The Morning After

Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
It was sometime after Noon before the hungover Anador woke up. The temple pounding intensity of a headache brought on by too much drinking, drowned out any memory of what had gone on the night before. As far as he was concerned a good time had been had by all, especially his daughter and Lotor. All was right in HIS world....except for the fact some fool servant had left the curtains open, and the hot twin suns of Demos was currently shining sunbeams down onto his bed.  
With a groan, the king rolled over to his side, turning his back to the window. The room wavered before his eyes, and for an instant he thought he would be ill. But the moment passed, and his stomach grudgingly settled down. "I really shouldn't have over done it like that...." He muttered into his pillow. He normally wasn't a heavy drinker but the stress of the last few months had gotten to him. Amidst wedding plans, and dealing with a reluctant bride groom, he had also been fighting a war. He hadn't had much chance to relax. And now that Lotor seemed to have accepted his future role in Corral's life, he saw no need to keep as close an eye on him as he had been doing...at least...not personally. He felt that for one night, someone else could worry about any possible problems while he relaxed. And so he had started knocking back the drinks, soon other drinking *buddies* goading him onto more and more until the end result of all that *fun* had knocked him out into a deep sleep.  
He wasn't even aware of how exactly he had made it back to his chambers. He supposed Maltilda had gotten some of the men to carry him back to his chambers, and put him to bed. He sighed deeply. At least his dear, departed wife was not around to have seen last night's display. Bad enough his sister had been around to witness it. He winced, knowing he would hear an earful from Lapis about last night.   
In fact he was surprised she wasn't already here, all stern and disapproving of him sleeping in this late. And she would be right this one time. He shouldn't be sleeping in. NOT with the wedding just a few days away. Struggling free of the bed sheets, Anador stood up. There would be time enough to sleep AFTER the wedding.  
********************************************************************  
Someone was playing with Allura's hair. Whoever it was had a gentle, soothing touch, that lulled the princess into a false sense of comfort. It wouldn't last, for as the princess roused ever closer to awakening, the rush of memories from last night flooded into her brain, consciousness forcing her to awaken with a startled gasp. Her eyes flew open, revealing it was not her Nanny currently fussing over her hair, but a stranger weaving crystal beads into her currently multicolored strands.  
"Who are you?" demanded Allura, jerking her head out of the scantily clad brunette's lap. "Where am I?!" She cried upon taking a good look at her surroundings. They were in a plain room, stark metal walls, the ceiling and floor, all a matching hue of gray. The room was bereft of furniture, forcing the occupants, all of which were beautiful women in various states of undress, to perch on the cold floor. Some had managed to secure brightly colored cushions to sit upon, jealously guarding their prize from the others. A sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach hinted to her that she was in a harem, or something very similar to it......   
"Does it matter?" The brown haired woman replied softly, not making it clear which of Allura's questions she was alluding to. Perhaps both, she had a distinctly depressed air about her.  
"Of course it matters!" snapped Allura. "I was brought here against my will! Kidnapped! I would like to know why?!" She felt too upset to bother pressing the issue of introductions right now.  
"Can't you guess?" The woman let out a humorless chuckle. "You can't be that naive girl!"  
"I'm not naive!" Allura retorted. ~_Just sheltered_.~ She thought. "I would just like some answers..."  
"If you must know, we're on one of the many ships that are property of the slaver, Lord Mika." Allura frowned. That name didn't ring any bells, but for some reason she felt as though she had met this Mika person. "You see? It's not as if knowing made anything better." The brunette stated morosely.  
"But......"  
"Ignore Humi, dear." A sultry voice said from behind Allura. "She hasn't yet reconciled herself to life as a slave." Turning to gaze at the speaker, Allura's eyes widened slightly. The woman was rather busty, dressed in skimpy chainmail bikini, and was very tall. Allura would guess her to be over six feet, and she had lightly tanned skin, with amazing hair. It was sky blue, and trailed all the way down to the back of her knees. She had a mature air about her, making her seem older than her apparent age, which was only a few years more than Allura's sixteen.  
"And I suppose you have Selina. "The brunette, Humi, said to the newcomer.  
"Of course I have!" tittered Selina. "After all, it's not a hard life to adjust to. A roof over one's head, food to eat, and clothing..." Her lips quirked into a smile, as she gestured at what little she wore. "...to keep you somewhat decently covered. All this in return for just looking pretty."  
"I think the deal requires a little bit more than just being something to look at..." muttered Humi.   
"What happens when your looks fade?" asked Allura, feeling a mixture of fascination on top of being appalled. She had never imagined somebody could claim to be satisfied with life as a slave!  
"A person of my kind of beauty is eternal. I will only grow more gorgeous as the years goes by." It was a rather conceited thing to say, but it sounded as though Selina meant every word of it. And perhaps it was true, thought Allura, staring at the blue haired Amazon. Who knew what planet she came from, or what her people's genetics were like.  
"I still think it's....." Allura hesitated, wanting to say pathetic. She controlled herself, not wanting to alienate a potential ally..."Sad...You should be looking for ways to better your situation, not embrace it!!"  
"Don't waste your words on me." Selina replied, unknowingly sparing herself from one of the princess' slavery rants. "My life here is far better then it ever was when I was a free woman. Back then I had to do hours of back breaking labor just to earn enough credits to put food on the table."  
"Oh......" Allura didn't know how to respond to that. It was beyond her experience. Even when Arus had been overrun by Zarkon's forces, her people forced into hiding, she hadn't needed to worry about taking care of basic needs. Coran had always managed to find food so she needn't feel hunger pangs, clothes to keep her warm during winter, covered in summer.  
"Cheer up." Selina said, taking note of Allura's downcast expression. "Since being taken, I've had a good master. Almost sad he died."  
"Almost?"  
"She's just excited to have been selected to be given to some prince." Humi explained. "Everyone here is going to---"  
"SOME prince?!" exclaimed Selina, cutting off Humi's words. "He's not just some prince as you so carelessly put it. He's THE prince, handsome and rich, and rumored to be quite the ladies man. I've heard tales of how amazingly good Prince Lotor takes care of his harem girls. He's said to be a very kind hearted master."  
"LOTOR?!" squeaked Allura.  
"See, even she had heard of him!" Selina said approvingly.  
"Lotor!" Allura exclaimed again. her heart beating a little faster in excitement. "You do mean Prince Lotor of Doom, right?"  
"How many other Prince Lotors have you heard of?" asked Selina. "Of course Lotor of Doom!"  
"You don't know how glad I am to hear that." Allura said, breathing a deep sigh of relief. By her reasoning, if Selina and these other women were to be given to Lotor, then it must mean they were still on Demos, maybe even near the castle! She wouldn't let herself dwell on the thoughts that perhaps they were being delivered to Doom. It would do her no good to depress herself with thoughts that she was being taken further and further away from her intended destination.  
"Do you have a crush on him or something?" asked Selina, carefully watching Allura's face.  
"What? NO!!" protested Allura, her cheeks deepening to a bright pink color. "I'm uh just *relieved* to be going to such uh..an easy master..." She lied.  
"We all are!" grinned Selina, ignoring Humi's protests of just the opposite. "I love it when they're easy on the eyes. Makes my job so much easier." She laughed vigorously, her whole chest bouncing from the force. (Think Slayer's Naga people!)  
"Um...right..." Allura said, just as a loud whooshing sound was heard. Most of the other women ignored it, continuing to quietly talk amongst themselves. But not Allura. "What's that?!" She cried, leaping to her feet.   
"Relax sweetie." Selina said, amused. "Just the bay doors opening." She frowned. "I don't think it's time for a meal...."  
"Maybe they got another slave..." muttered Humi.  
At the far end of the room, a seam had appeared in the wall, letting in sunlight through the widening crack. Humming and whirring was heard as the motors turned, laboring to pull apart the slates. When at last the noise died down, a wide opening, far too large and misshapen to call a door, had appeared, showing the view of a forest borders the ship was parked next to. Allura was shocked to see no one trying to make a run for freedom, perhaps some were as contented as Selina to remain where she was. Others perhaps feared being beaten, as a grinning man walked into the room, a vicious looking lazon whip coiled in his hands, while still more guards took up position just outside the ship.  
"YOU!!" Allura cried out, an angry look on her face. She hadn't meant to call attention to herself, but the shock of recognizing him had forced her into action. It was the man who had accosted her when she first arrived on Demos!  
"Ah there you, my pretty." Smirking he strode over to her. "I'm surprised to see you awake so soon. Most people sleep a lot longer when doused with chloroform and directly injected with an anesthetic."  
"Well I'm not like other people." hissed Allura, eyes blazing with anger as she held her position, refusing to give him the satisfaction of causing her to back up even one step. "And I ORDER you to release me this instant! Me AND these poor women you have wrongfully imprisoned!"  
Selena and Humi blinked. This was a first. No one had ever thought to ask that any of the others be free. They had always been to concerned with saving their own skin. It was a nice gesture, but a foolish, hopeless one all the same.  
The man, Salteris stared at her for a few seconds, before tossing his head back and laughing. "You order me? Ha! Who do you think you are? Some sort of royalty?"  
"I'm am pri....." Allura eyes widened as she realized just how close she had come to revealing her identity. "I don't have to be a princess to be treated like a feeling person!"  
"I'd be interested in seeing just what kind of feelings you have in bed..." Salteris said, leering at Allura. "But besides that, your comfort does not concern me."  
"You pig!" Allura hissed, only managing to keep from slapping him, because he was not yet in reach.   
"Oink oink baby." He said mockingly, moving closer to her.  
"Ah Salteris, you caught her." Another man had arrived, another familiar face to Allura. Short and plump, bright yellow robes trailing on the floor, a black hat with a yellow feather on his head. "Lord Mika..." She heard Selina whisper softly.   
"My Lord..." Salteris turned from Allura, bowing to Mika.   
"Lord Mika, there has been a terrible mistake." Allura began. "I am not a slave..."  
"Not many start their lives out as slaves." Mika said, a sardonic smile on his lips. "Nor do many admit to it when caught."  
"But I am speaking the truth!" Allura protested.  
"The truth matters little to me." Mika replied. "What knowledge I do value is the fact that there are no records of your working at the castle, nor has there been any reports on any stolen or runaway slaves matching your description." He came to her, catching her chin with his fingers, forcing her face up. "That makes you fair game to me, pretty girl."   
"Monster!" Allura cried, helpless to do anything else. "How can you stand to make money off of other's pain and misery?"  
"It's an easy enough job. My sleep is not interrupted by a guilty conscience. Besides..." He chuckled. "If not me, then someone else would do it." He pushed her backwards, causing her to fall onto Humi and Selena. "Dress her in something more appropriate." He ordered. "It would not do to present her to Prince Lotor in a scullery maid's uniform." He turned to leave, although Salteris did not.   
"Salteris!" Mika shouted, when he was almost off the ship. "Stop ogling the merchandise! I have needs for you to see to!"  
Salteris let out a regretful sigh. One thing he regretted about working for Mika was the fact that the man never let him have any fun with the slaves. He insisted that if his men wanted to have any pleasure from one of his girls, he'd have to purchase her like all the other men did. But this new slave wouldn't know that, and he could enjoy terrifying her with lies. "Some other time sweetness." He said huskily, the lustful look in his eyes scaring Allura almost to the point of passing out. Selina and Humi whispering words to soothe her, distracted her from watching him swagger out of the ship. Shuddering she thought, _~Lotor better appreciate all I'm going through for him!~_  
*****************************************************************************  
Between dealing with the troubles that came with keeping a Kingdom running smoothly, and working out the ever changing wedding plans (How he wished Corral's mother was still around to handle that time consuming, patience taxing aggravation.), it wasn't until the evening's meal, before Anador had a moment's to himself.  
He sat himself down at the table with his usual pile of paperwork. He had some wedding things to go over with Lotor and Corral. Not that Corral had shown much interest in the planning process once she and Lotor had started spending quality time together.  
He became caught up on a new tax increase proposal that was being highly debated among his people. The well to do people argued it was justified, what with the war being fought. Others insisted Demos should get the money elsewhere, surely the Empire had plenty of slave planets to steal from. The Nobles then retorted with the argument that soon with the union between Doom and Demos, they'd quickly be able to return the money to the public, via new public facilities, and education policies. The lower class quickly shot back with the retort that if they were so sure they'd get their hands on more money so quickly, there shouldn't even be a need to take money from them. The tax debate seemed endless, and it was a while before Anador set the document down. And by then the food was in front of him, having long gone cold and remaining untouched, Corral and Lotor's seats still empty. He frowned. "Where the Hell is everyone?!"  
Intending to find out just that, he marched out of the dining room, through the corridors, and up the stairs, coming to a halt before his daughter's bedroom. "What the...." He frowned, seeing a tray with lidded plates of food before the doors. _~Since when does she take meals in her room?~ _  
"Corral?" He called out, knocking his hand against the door, even as he was already twisting the doorknob open. "Are you in there?" The door refused to open, even when he roughly pulled hard enough to rattle it on it's frame. "Why is this door locked?"  
"Go away!" Corral's muffled voice shouted. "I told you, I don't want to see anyone!!"  
"Not even me?" He asked, still trying to force the door open. There was no answer. "Corral, as your father, I command you to open this door this instant!"  
He thought he heard a sound, like someone perhaps stifling a sob. Silence for a few moments more, feet padding closer, then the unlocking of the door. He pulled it open, and rushed into the room, giving a desperate glance around the room to make sure she was alone (He didn't put it past Lotor to be in here seducing his baby girl before the wedding!), before he looked at her clearly. What he saw shocked her. She was still in her nightgown, hair wild and unbrushed, eyes even redder than usual, wet tear tracks down her cheeks.  
"Corral, have you been crying?" It was a stupid thing to say, of course she had been. He could SEE that. And yet, just like when someone got stabbed during a fight, there was inevitable the moron who asked, "Are you all right?" or "Did that hurt?" Right now he was that moron, instantly regretting stating the obvious.  
Her lower lip trembled, more tears appearing in the corner of her eyes, threateningly to overspill. "DADDY!!" She cried, and threw herself into his arms.   
"There there..." He whispered, rubbing her back as she sobbed into his chest. "Just tell me what's causing this and Daddy will make it all better."  
"Yoooooooou caaaaaaaan't!" She wailed. "No one can!"   
"How can you be sure when you haven't told me what happened." He said reasonable.  
"Because I just know!" Corral sniffled. "You can't wave a magic wand and fix this!"  
"Fix what?" He asked patiently.  
"He doesn't love me anymore!"  
"Who?"  
"Lotor!!" She exclaimed.  
"Lotor?" He gently peeled her off of him, so he could look her in the face. "Now Honey, we talked about this. You can't rush love. Sometimes it takes a while to build up to that point, regardless of what the romance novels say."  
"But...."  
"And you have been making progress." Anador continued, not letting her get a word in edgewise. "You two have been spending a lot of time together these last three days, getting to know each other. I've heard the progress reports from my spies. The prince has definitely started to develop feelings for you." Instead of calming her down, this had the opposite effect. A torrent of tears was let loose, and she ran from him, flinging herself face down on her bed.  
"What was that Corral?" Anador asked. "You know I can't understand you when you have your face pressed into a pillow."  
"Lies..." Her shoulders shook with suppressed rage. "It was all lies!"   
"What was?" He reached out to touch her head, and she leapt to her feet, throwing off his hand.   
"Everything! He was USING me!" Her voice still had a wavery edge to it, but at least her tears had stopped. "Using me!" She repeated, her eyes taking on a hard edge to them. "I would have given him everything, every last piece of me, my heart and soul! And that meant nothing to Lotor! He spit me in my face is what he did!"  
"Um..." Anador was still not completely sure what had happened. "Did you two have a lover's quarrel?"  
"Don't say lover! That word doesn't apply to him and I!" She grabbed a pillow off the bed, and flung across the room. "Daddy, he was only being nice to me so he could escape!"  
That immediately got his dander up. "What?" He said through tightly clenched teeth, hoping perhaps he had heard wrong.  
"E.S.C.A.P.E." She spelled it out for him. "Escape! He was only pretending to like me! If it wasn't for Aunt Lapis......"  
"My sister is involved with this too?" Anador sat back down. He should have known if trouble put in an appearance, Lapis would follow right on it's heels.  
"She saved me from making a big mistake last night daddy!" Corral blushed. "Lotor...he uh....um..."  
"What did he do exactly?" Anador asked.  
"Um well..." She suddenly found a piece of lint on her nightgown to be absolutely fascinating. "Kiss me...and some...other stuff..." She laughed nervously. "But that's not important!" She quickly added, at her father's outrage gasp. "He tricked me, and was going to tie me up, and make his escape! If Aunt Lapis hadn't arrived with the guards who knows what would have happened!"   
"He would probably be halfway to Doom by now." Anador said. "Which would save me the trouble of shipping his body back in a coffin."  
"Oh daddy no! Don't kill him!" Corral protested.  
"You're right." Anador nodded. "That would only make more problems for us with Zarkon."  
"That too." agreed Corral. "But you can't send him back till after we're married."  
Anador blinked. "You would still marry that swine after what he did?"  
"Of course." Corral proudly swelled up with the heroic *sacrifice* she was about to make. "I am the Crown Princess and sole heir to the Demos Empire. I will not have it said that I shirked my duties to my people, just because of a dislike for my groom." ~Besides...~ She thought to herself. ~Lotor is REALLY handsome!~ Even anger couldn't blind her to that, and the fact that when he put his mind to it, Lotor could be really nice, very charming. "I will cement the alliance between Doom and Demos by marrying Lotor, and having his child."  
"Corral..." Anador said, impressed by his daughter's resolve. "Your people will be so proud, as am I." He gave her quick hug. "Are you going to be all right by yourself?"  
"Yes daddy." Corral said, rolling her eyes. What did he think she had done all day?! Have a tea party with some friends?!  
"Good...." He smiled cruelly. "I think I'm going to have a little talk with my future son in law. Tell him he better start behaving or ELSE."  
"Um....." Corral said, as he reached the doorway. "I think Auntie had a similar talk with him...."  
"Oh she did, did she?" Anador said, almost ready to pity Lotor for that encounter.  
"Yes, when she tossed him into the dungeons."  
"She did WHAT?!" screamed Anador, horrified. "On whose authority?!"  
"Daddy. Lapis makes her own rules." She smiled at him, thinking him a bit senile for forgetting that. "You KNOW that."  
"Shit!" cursed Anador, rushing out of his daughter's bedroom, intent on doing some damage control. Lapis had already had a whole day to do whatever she wanted to Lotor. It frightened him to think his sister might have foolishly done something that would get back to Zarkon. Something that the Ruler of Doom might find unforgivable.....  
****************************************************************  
To Be Continued.  
I'm not really happy with this chapter. I feel like it was the best I could do, the only thing I could write. The only alternative was to let this story remain unfinished, (Maybe forever...)hoping to get inspired enough to write something better. Though one thing I learned from years of writing Harem Tales stories, sometimes I just have to force out a cruddy chapter to get over my writer's block, so I can get on to working on chapters I am more satisfied with. (But I'm almost never 100 percent happy with stuff I have written. -_-)  



	21. Twenty One

Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
It was the clinking of chains that put an end to Lotor's fitful slumber. With a hoarse sounding moan issuing from his throat, Lotor opened his eyes, blinking rapidly against the sudden light that flooded into his cell. It took another moment for him to register that it was not Lapis standing next to him, but the Demosian King. "Anador...."   
The balding King didn't speak, too busy accessing what damage had been done. He was relieved to see it was all superficial wounds. The worst being a brown mottled bruise on Lotor's collarbone, and a cut that had proved to be quite the bleeder.   
"Have you also come to punish me for my treatment of your daughter these past few weeks?" Lotor asked, arching his eyebrow.  
"No...." Anador held up a key ring, selecting the right one. "Not...." His hands paused over the manacles over Lotor's wrists. "...that I don't find you recent actions reprehensible. I could---SHOULD--kill you for misleading my daughter, for so cruelly playing on her feelings for you...."  
"But you won't." Lotor guessed, quite correctly.  
"No...I won't." confirmed Anador. "And it is not because I harbor any fondness for you, Lotor. You're fast trampling to pieces any good feelings I--Corral, had for you son."   
"Next time I get kidnapped I'll be sure to be on my best behavior." Lotor said sarcastically. "I'll take a few lessons on proper hostage etiquette."   
"Now stop that!" snapped Anador, for the first tme since Lotor had met him, showing signs of feeling real anger. "I am in no mood for any of your glib remarks! My little girl is in a lot of pain, pain YOU caused and I've half a mind to leave you down here to rot!!"  
"I'm.....sorry...." Lotor said. He really was sorry, if only because he no longer wanted to remain in this cold, damp dungeon. His shoulder muscles had gone numb from his arms being suspended over his head, his legs cramping in protest from being forced to kneel on the dirty floor for almost twenty hours.   
"I almost believe you are." Anador said, unhooking one of Lotor's manacles. "If I didn't know how capable you are when it comes to faking sincerity."   
The other manacle undone, Lotor let out a grateful sigh of relief, slumping down onto his bottom, long legs splayed out before him. _~Oh well...these pants were already ruined.~_ "Oh...." Wincing, the prince inhaled sharply, experimentally curling and uncurling his arms, working the feeling back into them. "Your sister really did a number on me." The cuts made by the slash of a whip were giving him a sharp stinging pain._ ~Not that I haven't had worse....~_ He managed to stand, trying to ignore the charlie horse in his right leg. "Lapis is quite capable with the whip. Does she harbor a secret desire to be a domintrax?"   
"Didn't anyone ever tell you Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?" Anador asked, hands reaching out to offer support to the shaky on his feet prince.  
"Yes, I've heard that saying." Lotor shrugged off Anador's hands, wanting to stand on his own. "But I am NOT the man to have hurt her. I've never met your sister until last night." He made a face. "Somehow I don't think family loyalty could explain away the anger she displayed."  
"Lapis has.....issues with men." That was all Anador would say about that.  
"Issues, right." Lotor snorted. "Just keeper her away from me." A sneer crossed his lips. "Or even up the playing field. I do not consider whipping a man made defenseless by chains very sportsmanlike."  
"Hmph! There will be no repeat incidents of this..." He gestured at the chains hanging down from the ceiling. "OR of last night's debacle." Anador said. "If you make my baby cry again, there won't be enough pieces left of you for Lapis to tear into."  
Lotor felt a shiver down his spine upon hearing those words. He tried to write it off as caused from being weak from blood loss. Or perhaps the cold from the dungeon causing that tingle. It was actually in acknowledgment to the dark promise stated in Anador's words. The chilling in his bones, born form the fact Anador MEANT it. "So why are you giving me another chance?" He asked, trying to appear nonchalant. "I would think you'd be scouring the galaxy for a more suitable match for Corral."  
"I'm positive I could find one. A better man than you, a more loving, capable partner for Corral." agreed Anador. "But...."  
"There's always a but." muttered Lotor.  
"I have put too much time and effort into this union. Not to mention an insane amount of money." continued Anador. "Credits on wedding expanses, and the war effort. Money for ships, weapons, man power...You've cost me far too much to let you escape through my grasp."  
"And here I thought you actually cared about Corral's feelings." Lotor hissed. "You just care about a return on your investments!"  
"That's a lie! I do care about my daughter!" Anador shouted, hands curling into fists. "And don't you ever say otherwise!"  
"Then why.....?!" Lotor cried out sharply, glaring at Anador.  
"Unlike you, Corral is mindful of her duties to her people. She still wants to marry you." Anador explained. "She is willing to go the more peaceful route. For that I am relieved. I have no desire for the war between Demos and Doom to escalate any further. Which it would most certainly do if I were to execute you for your actions!" He smirked at Lotor, teeth flashing. "Tempting as it may be."  
"I almost wish you would kill me." Lotor said softly. "I have made it clear to everyone I wish to marry no other but Allura."  
"Would that we all could marry for love, instead of advantageous political alliances." Anador said, sounding sad. He had hoped this man would have been both to his daughter. He sent a grateful prayer each night that he had been blessed to have taken a wife for love, and no other reasons. "Come..." He grasped Lotor by the arm. "My in-house physician can patch you up. He does amazing things with lasers. The bruises will be zapped away like that..." He snapped his fingers. "With no visible signs left to mar your complexion."  
******************************************************************  
"This is dreadful hospitality." groused King Zarkon, a dozen guards, equally consisting of both Drule and Demosian youths, trailing a few feet behind him. He was glaring at the black clad man servant assigned to guide them through the castle. "I would think your King would have the decency to come greet me personally. Especially considering the great lengths he went through to force this situation to come to pass."  
"King Anador is currently indisposed, your most cruel heartedness." The Demosian said, simpering and cowering before Zarkon. "If we had known you were to be arriving today, he would have made sure to be here."  
"I thought his intelligence network had ears everywhere." harumphed Zarkon.  
"You see sire? Nothing beats the far seeing eyes of a witch." Hagger's voice was oozing with confidence. "If he had employed a witch, she would have been able to predicate our early arrival."  
"Now now Hagger, we can't fault Anador for his planet's mystical disadvantages." Zarkon said snobbishly. "Not all planets are blessed to harbor people capable of attuning to their magical energies."  
"That is true. Of course, it does take a superior intellect to master even the most basic spells." bragged Hagger. Their guide and Demosian guard's visibly bristled with anger, not liking the implied snubs the Drules were voicing.  
"Hmph! It appears that is just one of many things I find inferior about these people." Zarkon said in a staged whisper. "Oh, Boy!" Zarkon snapped, not bothering to have learned the guide's name. "Where is your beautiful princess? Surely she could appear in her father's place."  
"The princess is....otherwise engaged. A last minute bridal dress fitting." He lied, not wanting to admit the princess had locked herself in her room because of the visiting Drule's son.  
"Hmph!" Zarkon pursed his lips. "I'm getting the distinct feeling I am being given the run around. At the very least, tell me you have my rooms prepared."  
"Of course! Nothing but the best for the mighty conqueror, King Zarkon!" The man exclaimed with feigned enthusiasm.  
"I'll hold you to that." Zarkon said, turning to glance at Hagger. The witch had stepped closer to his right side, her body lightly pressing against his.  
"There is something in the air sire...." Hagger murmured into his ear.  
"Yes, I smell it too." His nose wrinkled.  
"I didn't mean it like that!" Hagger sighed. "Can't you feel it? The mood...there's an aura of depression about the castle...something's going on...."  
"Then I order you to get to the bottom of it." Zarkon said.  
"I will....." Hagger's eyes shifted away from Zarkon, taking note that Anador had just entered the room. Her eyes widened slightly as a very run down looking Lotor walked in behind the King, entering the hall via a side entrance. "Maybe I won't have to expand my energies after all...." She murmured, before stepping away from Zarkon.  
"Za...Zarkon!" Anador explained, shock almost rendering him speechless.  
"Anador you old goat!" exclaimed Zarkon, barreling past the stricken man servant. "You're as white as a sheet." He turned his attention to Lotor. "Hello son."  
"Father....." Lotor croaked out, just as surprised as Anador was to see Zarkon. "What....what are you doing here?"  
"You don't think I'd miss my only son's big day?" He kept on staring at Lotor, taking note of his disheveled state. "Lotor, you look.....like crap. And it's not because of pre wedding jitters. At least...." He chuckled. "Not all of it is to be blamed on the wedding. How'd you get a split lip?" His eyes narrowed. "And the torn clothes? Is that blood I see on that shirt?"  
"It's.....it's not what you think!" Anador said, his voice coming out too loud.   
"I'll TELL you what I think." Zarkon announced. "You've kept him in the dungeons all this time, haven't you? In hopes of cowing him into submission. Either it's worked, or you've only letting him out now, because I was coming, and you wanted too hide what you had done."  
"NO!!" protested Anador. "Lotor has been treated as an honored guest, living in the lap of luxury."  
"Then?"  
"It was all my fault, father." Lotor said, surprising Anador. "I behaved boorishly to Corral, in an attempt to escape. It...it was just one of many such plans I formulated over the last few weeks."  
"HA! Prince Lotor, still being as troublesome as ever I see!" cackled Hagger.  
"I don't envy you all the headaches my boy must have caused you." Zarkon grinned, but his eyes were cold, not full of mirth. "If it was up to me, I'd leave him in the dungeons right up to a minute before the wedding starts!"  
"I felt such a fate not worthy of a man of Lotor's high status." Anador said stiffly, still offering words of platitude to the Drule ruler.  
"That's because you're soft Andy. One of the many differences between us." Zarkon replied.  
"Don't call me Andy...So Zarkon...what are you doing here so early?" Anador asked. "I did not expect you to arrive until the morning of the wedding." _~If at all.~_  
"Two words Anador." Zarkon's teeth flashed in a wide grin. "Bachelor party."  
Hagger let out a loud hissing sound, but other than that she managed to control her temper. Her feverently jealous disapproval of her King attending such an event would remain unvoiced. Zarkon, choosing to completely ignore her presence, smirked at Anador. "I hope you picked out a lot of beautiful women. I came here to dance!"  
"HA!" snorted Lotor. "Since when do YOU care about such things?"  
"Shush Lotor. Your father deserves to enjoy himself once in a while." retorted Zarkon. "So Andy, how about it?"   
"Don't call me that!"  
"Gonna be a lavish affair, yes?" continued Zarkon. "Food, wine, and naked women?"  
"Oh yes." agreed Anador, inwardly cursing. He had been considering canceling the event. He certainly didn't mean to reward the disobedient prince with a bachelor party. Now with Zarkon expressing such an obvious interest, it would have to go on. "Ever hear of Lord Mika? He specializes in extraordinarily beautiful women." He glanced at Hagger. "Not to mention handsome men." The witch perked up. Perhaps she could find someone to pass the time with while Zarkon was out chasing skirts.  
*****************************************************  
To Be Continued....  
  
Whaddya know....Zarkon and Hagger's appearance was a surprise to me as well! I didn't expect them to show up...I didn't have plans for them to actually attend the wedding...but Scribes know how Zarkon feels about dancing girls....The randy old man insisted on getting more fic air time, and gave me the perfect opportunity to force Anador to keep the Bachelor Party on! So Zarkon IS good for something after all! ^_-  
I wanna thank Lady Eternal Cosmos Illusion, KK60, Sailor Europa, and Ladyrissa  
for the kind words. Anyone got a sledge hammer I can use, to further smash up the evil, evil writer's block wall? ^_-  
  
  
  



	22. Twenty Two

Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
  
  
Allura and the other females, ten in all, were lined up single file, wrists cuffed together. A long metal chain was linking the slaves to each other. Mika's ship had been docked in the castle's private hanger, the women led off it by an armed escort. The princess paused, staring longingly at the spot she had parked her Lion in. The urge to make a run for it was strong, though she knew it was currently an impossible dream to fulfill. Several others turned to see what had captivated her attention, but to them, the invisible Lion was just a blank wall, not even near a door or window to freedom near it.  
"Keep moving!" ordered Salteris, a gesture from him causing the chain to be jerked forward. The women were yanked forward, fast and hard, bumping into each other's backs. Caught unaware, Allura tripped, just managing to keep from scraping her knees against the floor.  
"Careful there." advised Humi, her hands a steadying source of comfort to Allura. "That was too close..."  
"Yes." nodded Selina. "Lord Mika is known for presenting the best to his clients. He doesn't like any visible flaws on his pleasure slaves. Knees will heal given time, but that would have gotten you tossed out of the party."   
"What a terrible thing that would be." Humi said sarcastically.  
"I'll be sure to be more careful." Allura said, her skin a shade paler than it had been before her near mishap.  
"Just put one foot in front of the other." advised Selina. "We're almost there."  
_ ~Exactly my sentiments.~_ thought Allura. _~Almost there.~_  
The bachelor party procession was led through the castle, allowing Allura to see more of than she had even managed to see during her stint as a kitchen maid. All too soon they were outside the room the night's celebration was being held in. Handcuffs were unlocked, wraps removed. Allura's face was a blazing bright red as the guard's eyes fell upon her body. It wasn't often she got too display this much flesh! The one time she had dared to wear a bikini, Nanny had publicly reprimanded her. She had then been dragged back inside, and the bikini was tossed into the castle's incinerator.  
If only her Nanny could see her now! Her top was no skimpier than her long gone bikini top, made of a silver colored vinyl that clung to her breasts, as form fitting as a second skin. Bright green thread, chosen to match her contacts, etched out leave shaped designs on the vinyl. A similar pattern was over her hips, a opague skirt of smoky white descending from the belt, falling across the front and back of her legs. The skirt was see through, designed to show rather then hide her legs, and was slit open on both sides, revealing her thighs. She was barefoot, and had little jewelry, aside from some silver armlets. A veil, similar to her skirt, was over her mouth. The black strands of her botched dye job had been woven into intricate little braids, with colored beads tied to their ends.. Most of the braids had been tied back, her blond hair flowing in a loose waves.  
Shivering, she rubbed her arms, astonished to discover how slick with sweat her palms had become._ ~I'm more nervous than I thought.~_  
"Good, you're here!" Mika, this time dressed in a color scheme of purple and orange, stepped out into the hall. Before the doors flew shut, Allura heard music playing, loud voices, many sounding drunk, talking and laughing. "They're getting restless." He had a pained look on his face. "Zarkon is egging them on."  
_~Zarkon!~_ Allura felt ready to jump out of her skin. She hadn't been prepared to run into the tyrant, especially not dressed like this!   
"King Zarkon is acting like a prepubescent boy." Mika continued.  
"Heh...who knew the old fart still had it in him to be interested in anything besides conquest!" snickered Salteris.  
"What he has is about a gallon of alcohol pumping through his system." Mika looked disgusted. "That man can drink like a fish!"  
A particular loud scream of, "Bring on the women!" echoed out into the hallway. Loud approving cheers erupted, some of the men taking up the chant.  
"Nobles!" Mika rolled his eyes. "Get them drunk and most reveal themselves to be just as insipid as the common man."  
"No reason to keep them waiting." Salteris said. "The *ladies* are ready to put in an appearance."  
"I'll be the judge of that." Mika said fussily. He began going down the line, adjusting outfits, rearranging hair, urging big smiles from everyone. "Oh yes...." He breathed upon reaching Allura. "I knew lurking underneath that drab dress there had to be a real woman!"   
"The Prince should be very pleased." Salteris said over Mika's shoulder.  
"Hmm....yes..." Mika frowned. "If he wasn't mopping about in a bad mood, I'd say you were right. At this point, I'm not sure if anything could put a smile on his face."  
"I bet I could!" Selina whispered into Allura ear's once the two men had moved away from them.  
_~Prepare to lose that bet.~_ Allura thought. She felt pretty confident only SHE could make Lotor happy. She wondered what had upset him so. The last time she had seen him, he had certainly seemed to be enjoying himself...enjoying Corral's company...._~Don't start getting jealous now!~_ She ordered herself.   
"Okay, show time ladies!" Mika clasped his hands together. "Do your best to dazzle them!"  
_~Or else.~ _Allura thought grimly, recalling the little speech Salteris had given them earlier. How they better behave and do whatever asked of them. Or else risk their disobedience being punished with a beating later on.   
The doors were pulled open, and the women rushed into the room. Allura let out a startled squeak as a grinning Salteris goosed her rear as she passed by him. "Smile." He said tauntingly in reply to the murderous glare she shot his way.  
*******************************************************************************  
Lotor sat off to one corner in the dimly lit room, trying to ignore the smoke issuing out of many different pipes. The smoke offended his sense of smell, as did most of the men in here, talking too, too loud. He reclined in a leather chair, wine goblet in one hand, although for once he did not feel like drinking. Not even the fact Anador had stockpiled plenty of Lotor's favorite brand of Tyrusian wine could get the Prince too indulge himself.  
If anyone were to ask, he would outright admit he was sulking. Not that anyone was paying that much attention to him. They were to focused on having a good time, perhaps smart enough to know not to get the young Prince started on his lengthy list of grievances. The arrival of Lotor's father, rather than help his mood, only made an already tense situation a million times worse! Zarkon hadn't come to Demos with any intentions of saving Lotor from this farce of a marriage. Instead coming here to witness the union become official, bringing even MORE guards into the castle. Zarkon claimed he did not feel safe with Anador's men, insisting on allowing Drule soliders into the castle, for his protection. The castle was crawling with them, making Lotor's chances for a successfully escape creep ever closer to zero percentile rate.  
He sighed morosely, staring at the red liquid. It was several shades too dark to match Corrals' hair, but still he could not help being reminded of her. His bride to be. How funny that sounded, especially given the fact Corral was now refusing to talk to him! Even in the presence of their fathers, she ignored him. It was ironic given that was how he had treated HER for most of his time cloistered here. But she went even further, acting like they were complete strangers! He couldn't blame her for being paranoid. Given the chance he would most likely attempt to sweet talk the princess onto his side, all in another escape plot. One that would probably fail.....  
At last he took a gulp of his drink, the bitter sweet liquid tasting like ashes on his tongue. He was still on his first glass, while everyone else....it was accurate to say none of them seemed capable of holding their liquor. Even the Demosian King was overindulging. At first Anador had tried to hold back, but then pride got to him, when Zarkon challenged him to a drinking contest.   
Was it strange to feel all alone in a crowded room? At one's bachelor party no less? He didn't know anyone here, big surprise. It was a small crowd, only a select few had been invited. All close to his father's and Anador's age. He didn't even know why they bothered to have him here. Except for earlier introductions, no one had tried to speak to him, or even look his way. The guest of honor was being completely ignored! For all intents and purposes, the glowering prince gave off the aura of a man condemned to death. No one wanted his misery to spoil THEIR good time!  
So caught up in his thoughts, Lotor failed to notice when the slave girls were brought in. He finally tore his gaze away only because the shouting grew loud enough to drown out the music. Ten women, swaying their hips in time to the beat, arms gesturing as they danced. They must have been at it for some time, for the choreographed number was coming to an end, the females separating. Bouncing over to the men, laughing and flirting, touching and groping. His father was laughing, bright eyed, and grinning like the idiot Lotor KNEW he was, chasing some poor girl about the buffet table.  
He was debating if he should get up and intervene on her behalf, when an exposed stomach planted itself in front of his face. He blinked and looked up, the woman's massive breasts obscuring her face. All thoughts of coming to the other woman's rescue evaporating from his mind, his reasoning being his father would just latch onto some other, undeserving girl.   
_ ~Besides.~ _He thought, as the woman dropped down to her knees, blue hair falling forward to brush against her large assets _~Even a condemned man deserves a last meal.~_ And he intended to enjoy his last night as a single man to it's fullest potential.  
"Would the Prince enjoy a private dance?" The woman was asking. He gave a slight bow of his head, silently indicating yes.  
Giggling, she stood, pulling off the lacy veil on her right shoulder. Lotor correctly guessed she was about to do the Dance of the Seven Veils. She wasn't the best dancer, but her enthusiasm made up for it. She pulled out the second, longer veil from between her breasts, throwing it over his head. It slid down his hair, ending up around his neck, and she pulled it tight with her hands, reeling herself in. Face to face, she boldly claimed his lips with her, before she released him, and continued on with her dance.  
She was down to her sixth veil, the gauzy material that acted as the front of her *skirt*, when something gold caught his eye. He frowned, trying to ignore it. Why should he be concerned with anything else when there was a beautiful woman in front of him?  
And yet now that it had gotten his attention, he kept being distracted from his blue haired siren. Till at last he had to tear his eyes away to get a better view of the gold thing. It turned out to be another slave girl, with golden blonde hair making her way towards him. She was making slow progress, having to dodge the clutches of the randy old men. For the most part they left her alone, intent on harassing some of the other women. A few this blonde slave had to actually speak to, making Lotor wonder what she said to get them to back off. Her spunkiness intrigued him, and annoyed his dancer.  
The blue haired amazon, uttered a torrent of admonishments at him, *playfully* reprimanding him for looking elsewhere. He was only half listening to her, missing how she narrowed her eyes, jealous of the distraction. She slipped another veil around his neck, jerking him almost painfully hard out of his seat, plastering him against her bosom. Lotor didn't mind, almost entirely forgetting about the other slave girl. Her blonde hair had been a painful reminder of what he was about to lose tomorrow, marriage to Corral blocking Allura from him forever. He sighed, the blue haired slave's fingers in his hair. It would be all too easy to let this Amazonian soothe away his heartache.   
"Excuse me...." A voice said, soft and innocent, yet there was an inherent strong quality to it.   
"Go away Rommie!" hissed the woman clutching Lotor to her.  
"But....."  
"The prince has already made his choice for the night." The woman said possessively, perhaps sensing Lotor wouldn't punish her for daring to assume she knew what was on his mind. And did it really matter? Lotor didn't want some pale imitation of Allura. He wanted the real thing! And if he couldn't have her, then he'd go for a woman that was completely different from her in looks and personality.  
"Yes, go away." ordered Lotor. "I have what I want." Then why did he sound so miserable?  
"Lotor!" gasped the slave, her pain a mirror of his. "I......"  
"I said go away!"   
"Beat it Rommie! Go work one of the other guys...I see King Zarkon is all alone over there...."   
"NO!!" Instead of backing away, she took a step closer, and inhaled deeply. "Lotor no irrusu?" She spoke spoke slowly, but clearly. "O...Oserbalim?" She had spoken in Drule! He pulled out of the blue haired dancer's embrace to gaze at the woman who knew his language.  
"There is not many humans who can converse in Drule." He replied, also speaking in Drule. "Where have you learned it?"  
"I'm not...." She stumbled over the pronunciation, not knowing the word for fluent. "Good at it. Only know a little."  
"Still it's impressive." Lotor replied. Humans didn't bother to learn Drule, claiming it was too hard, their tongues no being made to be able to pronounce some of the sounds. These days no one even bothered to learn other planet's languages. Everyone used Basic to communicate with aliens. And even then there was still miscommunication problems, only a small amount of people on each planet bothering to educate themselves in Basic.   
Selina, not being able to follow their conversation glared at Rommie. Her cheeks were red with anger over being ignored so easily. "I said go away!" Her voice was dripping with danger, eyes full of threats.  
"No!" Lotor snapped, glaring at Selina. "I would converse with this girl."  
"But...."  
"Leave us!" ordered Lotor. It was direct enough for her to not dare pretend she misunderstood. Not having anything else to recapture his attention with, she was forced to concede defeat to Rommie. With a muffled curse, she hurried away from the pair, mingling into the crowd of guests.  
"Now explain." Lotor said in basic, not bothering to switch back to Drule. "How did you learn Drule?"  
She started to reply in Drule, but he told her to speak in the language she was more comfortable with. She chose Basic. "From an...acquaintance...a friend..."  
"A lover?" Lotor asked teasingly. He couldn't see her face underneath that veil, so missed seeing how she reddened over his words.  
"No...." She vigorously shook her head. _~At least...not yet...~ _She thought, feeling a tad naughty. "Just a friend."  
"I see. So no jealous boyfriend to come after me if I do this!" He suddenly reached out, grabbing hold of her. He sat back down, pulling her into his lap. She let out a startled squeal, goose pimples breaking out on her arms. Chuckling, Lotor grazed the back of her shoulders with a kiss. He smiled as he felt her shiver.   
"Somehow I don't think you worry much about what a boyfriend's reaction would be." She said softly.  
"Hmm....yes...you know me so well..." Upon closer inspection, he noted her hair wasn't completely blond after all. She had black braids interwoven into her blonde mane. He took one between his fingers, playfully tugging on it. "There's not many men I'm scared of." He smiled, his first real smile of the night. "I actually haven't met the man who could cause me to fear him."  
"Well, what about a woman?"   
"A woman?" He repeated musingly. Normally he would say something chauvinistic, but for some reason he felt compelled to speak truthfully. "Well, there is one....but I don't fear her...not in the way you mean."  
"Oh?" She blinked. "Then in what way?"  
"It's the intensity of my feelings for her that frighten me so." He said this so softly, almost as though he was speaking for his benefit alone. "I never dared believe I could care so much, love someone so deeply...."  
"Are you talking about Princess Corral?" The question jarred him to the nerve.  
"What? NO!!" He protested vehemently. "I could NEVER feel that for her!"  
"Then who?"  
_~Allura.~_ But he didn't say her name. "What does it matter now? I'm getting married tomorrow."  
"To someone you don't love."  
"Yes....." He let out a deep sigh. "Someone I'm not even sure I like very much...."  
"Then don't marry her."  
Lotor laughed, though the bitter pain in it made her think the sound was more suited to sobbing. "If only it was that simple."  
"Isn't it?"  
"You wouldn't understand. You CAN'T. What do slaves understand about royal obligations?" Lotor asked. "Of duty to your people/"  
"I understand a lot better than you could imagine." She let out a world weary sigh. "What about duty to your heart?"  
"My heart......" repeated Lotor.  
"If you could choose, who would you marry? Your true love?"  
"Aren't you the persistent one!" Lotor cried, burying his face in the nape of her neck. "I grow tired of this conversation. It only serves to depress me." He kissed her neck, arms circling around her waist, pulling her tighter against his chest. "Why talk of such things, when there are better things to do with our mouths...." His hands were moving, everywhere, stroking her bare midriff, the tops of her breasts....  
She let out a little cry of dismay, but refused to be distracted. "If you.." She squirmed, trying to ignore his wandering hands. "If you could choose, would you marry a princess?"  
"I AM marrying a princess." He said somewhat impatiently. He grasped her arms, twisting her around so they were face to face. "Now enough! Speak no more about this!"  
"Or would....." She continued, ignoring his pleas. Her hands reached up to her veil. "Marry someone...." She pulled down the veil, exposing pouty lips he knew all to well, a small button nose he found very cute, cheeks that were not overtly skinny, but had a pleasant fullness to them. A face he had dreamed about for a thousand nights since having met her. "Like me?"  
************************************************************************  
The ever present To Be Continued sign appears. 


	23. Understandings

  
Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
"AlluMPHGH!!" Before he could get her name out in it's entirety, she launched herself forward, locking her lips onto his. The pleasantness overcame his shock over her being here, he losing himself into the kiss. His arms wrapped firmly about her torso, trying to pull her closer, as though he would have them melt into one person. The wild thrill he got from her kissing him was magnified a thousand times as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck. Raw emotion was in her kiss, the princess almost swooning in his arms. For one brief moment forgetting the danger she--THEY were in.  
It was almost exactly a minute and a half before they broke apart, panting for air. "Damn lungs." Lotor muttered against her mouth. "Damn obsessive need for oxygen." Allura giggled at this, and it was all it took, before they were kissing again. It was a truly exhilarating feel for both of them. Different from all other kisses they had shared. All those others had been bitter sweet, a result of Lotor forcing them from her....the moment not being as delicious as it could have been, for Allura had never allowed herself to lose complete control, barely holding her emotions in check but doing a marvelous job of fooling herself into thinking she did not like his kisses.   
But not this time. Now she was here, and not a fantasy. Lotor's finger's slid across her body, confirming that she was real. She half moaned, half sighed as he fondled her. He smiled wickedly, seeing her not protest, not pull away. And why should she? She had been the one to seek him out, instead of the other way around. And she was just as eager, just as demanding as he was, touching him, though not being as bold as he, to touch ALL of his body.  
Lotor's heart thumped almost painfully in his chest, he swore he could hear hers, and that they beated in unison together. "But how...?" He whispered, pulling away from her, managing to get a loose rein around his common senses. "How could you be here?" There was wonder in his eyes as he ran his fingers over her face, feeling out every bump and bone like a blind man who saw through touch alone. He pulled strands of her hair forward, fingering this oddity of different colors. Some sort of dye. But her eyes! Her eyes! "All-----"  
"SHHH!!" She shushed him, clamping hands over his mouth. He kissed the bottom of them, watching the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile. "You can't say my name...." She tried to look stern, but found the expression impossible to maintain.  
"You're eyes are green!" He hissed in a whisper. What happened to her beautiful ocean blue eyes?!   
She blinked, fingers flying to her face. "Contacts..." She said. "I had to go incognito."   
"Ah...." He said, a look of understanding in his face. "So that explains it....Although..." He smirked, and she loved him for that all too familiar, lovable expression. How she had feared that cheeky attitude would never be directed at her again! "I never imagined seeing you in a slave girl's outfit of your own free will."  
"Well..." She blushed. "I didn't actually have a choice in the manner...It's not important...not now anyway...."   
"Yes..." He nodded, willing to agree to whatever she had to say. "But what...what do I call you if not your name?" Now he was relieved he had been so ignored during the party for it meant no one would have been bothering to look this way...To see this tender reunion. He wouldn't even look away from her to double check that they were still being ignored, too afraid that if he took his eyes off of her for even a moment, she would vanish into thin air.   
"A name...." Allura said, also finding it hard to look away from him. It had been far to long since they had been face to face. She couldn't even begin to recall why she had used to fear him so badly. It was true of that saying, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.' The pain of their forced separation doing wonders in enlightening her to her innermost feelings. "You can call me Rommie..."  
"Rommie....short for Romelle?"   
She shrugged. "Maybe....I didn't really think about it."   
"What were you thinking about?" He asked, looking worried. "Coming here into enemy territory, leaving Arus unprotected."  
"It's not unprotected. Keith and the others are still there."  
"WHAT?!" He shouted, then quickly lowered his voice. "What?! You came alone?!"  
"Yes, now kiss me before people start wondering what that yell was about." Allura ordered. He was ever so quick to oblige her!   
"I don't believe this." He said when they finally pulled apart. "How could you be so....." He hesitated to call his love stupid. "Rash, and rush in here out numbered, and unprepared."  
"I was plenty prepared." Allura said, the familiar stubborn light back in her eyes. "I've made plenty of plans...if you had been cooperative we could already be long gone from Demos."  
"Plans?"  
"Who do you think it was that dropped that bowl of soup on you head." She fluttered her eyelashes at him, looking playful.  
"That was you?!" He accused her, shocked she had been so close and he had not noticed. Not even felt her presence.  
"I saw you were in desperate need of a cold shower." There was an unfamiliar look in her eyes. An expression he had never seen before.  
"Al--Rommie! You're jealous!!" He was shocked.  
"How can you expect a girl not to be? You spend all that time chasing me, singing my praise in verse, courting me with gifts, and then you have your hands all over some other princess?!"  
Lotor blinked. She sounded not only jealous, but angry too! "I was uh..."   
"Yes?" She arched one elegantly plucked eyebrow.  
"It was all an escape plan! One that failed and ended up with my being thrown in the dungeons and beat!" Lotor explained miserably.  
"You don't look hurt." Allura said, thinking he was as handsome as ever!  
"Lasers used in medical processes can do amazing things."  
"Hmmm........."   
"What about you?" He said, trying to steer the subject away from him and Corral. "How could you come here alone?"  
"Do you actually think Keith would be willing to help you?" She shook her head. "No, he'd want to assassinate you...and that would make me sad."  
"Me too." He said jokingly. "So my benevolent rescuer, what IS the plan?"  
"Well....originally I was going to get you to meet with me, so we could escape in my lion." She frowned. "That's out of the question now."  
"Too many guards."  
"Yes, but there's also the fact of MY imprisonment." She shuddered. "I'll have the slavers after me, if I don't return with the other girls. That one guy makes my skin crawl."  
"Has he touched you?" Lotor demanded, blood lust making him want to rip the head off any man who dared look at Allura funny.  
"Thankfully no."  
"Well you are not going back there." Lotor decided. "He hasn't yet, but he will. I'm sure of it."  
"Lotor, what can you do? You're pretty much a prisoner as well." Allura said sadly.  
"Wrong! I am a political hostage. Which means I have rights." A slow grin spread across his face. "Except for asking to escape, I can pretty much get whatever I want."  
"Are you sure about this?" Allura asked, blinking owlishly as he reattached her veil to her face.   
"Watch and learn, my beautiful princess." He stood up, grasping her wrist lightly. He walked through the room, passing the men and women, a bewildered Allura trailing behind him. Catcalls and cheers passed in their wake, the men looking on approvingly.   
"What are you up to Lotor?" She demanded.  
"Just arranging for us to be alone together, my sweet."  
"US? ALONE?" She squeaked out.  
He turned, and grinned wolfishly at her. "Scared to be with me without any chaperones around?"  
"Uh...NO!" She lied, even though she had an increased heart rate over possible things that could happen once it was just them...together...alone...."But Lotor..." She said, thinking of something else. "Won't someone object? You're getting MARRIED tomorrow!"  
"My love, you have much to learn about the ways of men." Another coy smile on his lips. "I shall enjoy teaching you." Another phrase to almost render her into cardiac arrest!  
They reached the room's only door, and Lotor paused to talk to the guards. "WE'RE returning to my room." The look in his eyes was challenging them to protest. They did not, and Lotor turned to smirk at Allura.   
_ ~That went well.~_ She thought, surprised. "EEEEEEEEEEE!!" She screamed, as he suddenly grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" People were turning to look at them. "We're going to bed." Lotor announced, and heads were nodded in approval.  
"That's my boy!" Slurred Zarkon, a topless slave girl in his lap, his hands roughly fondling her bare breasts. "Takes after his old man when it comes to the ladies!"  
"Hardly." Allura muttered disgustedly. Lotor chuckled at this, privately agreeing with her. He did not think there was ANY similarities between him and his father. _~This is too easy!~ _Allura thought. How could they let them out of the party without any trouble? She stared at the guards, three in all, who were following her and Lotor. They were clearly disappointed to be torn away from peeking in on the entertainment, to *guard* Lotor and his prize. Once they reached his bedroom, they took up positions outside the door.  
They had also, Allura nervously noted, LOCKED them in. "I can't believe they just let us walk out!" She exclaimed, shyly backing away from Lotor, once he had set her down. "No one protested, not even the father of the bride!" She was very conscious of Lotor slowly stalking towards her, getting closer and closer, even as she kept trying to widen the distance between them. "Don't marriage vows mean anything to those people?!"  
"Different cultures have different rules." Lotor shrugged, his way of explaining. "I suppose most of the men at the party see it as I'm not yet married so not technically breaking any vows." He left out the fact that some of the men there WERE married, looking to cheat on their wives. Nor did he explain that no one was expecting him to get rid of his harem, once he had a wife. "But do we really want to talk about them?"  
"No, you're right." She agreed, eyes widening as she backed into a wall. He came forward to pin her there, lowering his face to hers. "We have other things to TALK about." She said, placing her palms against his chest.  
"Talk?" He blinked, pausing a few inches from her face. "No......" He pulled off her veil, right hand tipping her chin upwards. "No more of this?" He kissed her softly, sensually and she struggled to remain focused. "Well?" He asked huskily, as he released her.  
"No Lotor, not now!" Allura protested, pushing him away firmly.  
"Then when?" He asked refusing to be moved. His lower lip jutting out into a pout, making her unable to resist going up on tiptoe to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. "Later." She promised.  
"Later." Lotor repeated, a love sick smile on his face. She ducked under his arms, moving into open space.  
"But first we have some decisions to make...some plans..." She moved through the rooms, spotting a small dining table. That seemed like a safer place to sit and talk, then say the bed. She sat down, and he was left to find a chair for himself. He did that, and sat across from her. "Now...about the plans...."  
"Plans you say?" He leaned forward to grasp her hands across the table, interlacing their fingers together. "For our future?"  
"Our immediate future, yes." Allura nodded. "We have to get off of Demos."  
"Yes, no quickie wedding chapels here."  
"Lotor!" She pulled her hands away from his. "Be serious!"  
"I am always serious when it comes to US." He told her. "I want to get married, don't you?"  
"If you don't focus on the issue at hand, you WILL be married. To Corral! She was avoiding his question, doing her best to sound cross with him.   
"No, no! Not Corral!" Lotor shuddered, making Allura smile.  
"That bad huh?" asked Allura.   
"You have no idea."  
"I don't actually know her, but she SEEMS nice." Allura said.  
"Yes....she is..." Lotor agreed. "I was actually surprised to see there was some substance there when I started talking to her---purely for selfish reasons!" He added, when he saw Allura was getting that jealous look in her eyes again. "The only thing I want more than a happy life with you, is to get off of Demos!"  
"That is our biggest problem." agreed Allura. "We don't even have that much time. The wedding is tomorrow afternoon!"  
"I don't think I can get away." Lotor said sadly.  
"Lotor, don't give up!" Allura cried, startled by his hopeless attitude. "We can still win...can't we?"  
"I don't think so....but you can..."  
"What? How?" She frowned, not understanding him.  
"I'm going to get you off of Demos." He explained.  
"Not without you!!"  
"You don't have a choice."  
"The HELL I don't!" Allura shouted angrily, pulling her hands out of his grip. "Stop acting like you have already mapped out my future for me! I get enough out of that at home!"  
"Allura..." He blinked. He had never considered the possibility that she even KNEW how to curse. "Please...be reasonable....you have to get back to Arus, and protect it...without you and your lion they can't form Voltron."  
"I don't want to back without you!" She insisted stubbornly.  
"Please...for your people...."  
"Ack!" She made a face. "That stupid Royal Duty baloney! I am sick of doing stuff for other people. What about what I want?!"   
"Then.....if not for them, for me?" Lotor asked.  
".......It's a moot point. I already told you the slavers will be looking for me." Allura replied.  
"Yes...but I have an idea to get around that." Lotor said.  
"You do? What?" She asked.  
"I was thinking that tomorrow morning when one of the maids comes in to deliver breakfast, we knock her out, and dress her in your slave costume." He ignored her loud gasp. "With a veil over her face, no one will even notice the switch! Then we dress you up in some of my clothes...no one will pay much attention to a boy walking about....then you could get to your lion, and away."  
"Lotor no! That's wrong on so many levels!" cried Allura, appalled. "We would be condemning that poor woman to slavery!"  
"But it's for the greater good." insisted Lotor. The princess vigorously shook her head no. "I know your Nanny and Advisor would approve."  
"I....." Allura hung her head. "They WOULD approve. You're right. Anything is justified to them, as long as it ensures my safety. But I don't think that way! I couldn't have that woman on my conscience!"  
"How about this then.....after I'm married...." She let out a low keening cry of pain that made his heart threaten to shatter. "I buy her back, and set her free?" She was still shaking her head no. "I buy ALL of the women at the party, and set them free?"  
"......I don't think Selina would like that....But the others..." She chewed on her lower lip as she considered. Finally she sighed and said, "All right. I'll do it. But YOU have to promise you will save them all!"   
"I give you my word Allura." Lotor said solemnly. "I will die by my own hand if I can't fulfill that request."  
She blinked, chilled by his words. "Don't say that. And don't give up either! I will get you away from here SOMEHOW!"  
Lotor sighed. "Allura....it's late....and I have to be up early tomorrow. Let us not waste our last night together on useless plans." He stood up, and approached her side. "Can't we....can't we be together? Even if it's for only one night?"   
Her face turned beet red, as he dropped down to his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Lotor...are...are you asking me what I THINK you're asking me to do?"  
"Yes..." He said, resting his head on her lap. "I want to give myself to you."  
"I...I don't know what to say...."  
"Say yes." He closed his eyes in bliss as her hand came down to stroke his hair.  
"I've always wanted to know what your hair felt like, but never had the nerve to actually touch it...." Allura said, instead of answering his question. "It feels like what I thought it would....like silk....I...I've always wondered a lot of things about you...like how you would look when you were happy...really happy, not that smile you flashed when you were gloating over some victory....I've thought about how you would feel in my arms, if I ever stopped fighting you, and just embraced you instead....."  
"I don't think I've ever been happy...not until I met you..." Lotor said softly.  
"Oh...." It was quite a compliment, but also a burden. What if she proved to be not worthy of him...what if she could disappoint him somehow...even in some small way...."Lotor...." It was awkward to manage, but she somehow managed to bend forward, to graze her lips against his. "I'm sorry...but...."  
"You're going to say no..." He said sadly.   
"I don't mean to hurt you!" She cried. It was true. It was the last thing she EVER wanted to do. After weeks of mixed messages, doubting HIS feelings for her, the confusion SHE felt over her feelings for him....thinking he might actually prefer Corral to her....To be vindicated, and have proof he still wanted her, was quite an inflation to her ego. It was hard not to give in to the temptation that was Lotor.   
"You're not." Lotor shook his head, releasing his hold her body, but not on her heart. "It does pain me to be denied you....but I am not surprised. I didn't think you were ready to take such a big step."   
"I want to, but.....!" Her arms were reaching out for him.  
"You're afraid if you take that final step with me, you'll never be able to move on. You'll always be yearning for me, instead of looking for another man to share your love with." He sighed. "I don't blame you for not wanting to be with a man who is about to marry another."  
"Oh damn it all!" She let out a growl. "You are not marrying her! I will save you!"  
"Allura!" Lotor was turning back to face her, and she threw herself into his arms.   
"If you can give your heart to me, why not your trust?" She demanded, pooling the material of his shirt into her fists.  
"Allura...." He tightened his arms around her in brief hug, then let go. "It's late. You can have the bed."   
"Only if you share it with me, and never let me go the entire night!" She said this almost viciously.  
"I....." He managed to almost look like his old self. "Only if you promise to put one of my shirts on over that costume! It is driving me INSANE!" He playfully leered at her, doing his best to look smarmy and lecherous.  
Allura giggled. "It's a deal!" _~And I will get you away from here, no matter what you say!~_ She promised to herself.  
****************************************************************************  
T.B.C.  
  
After an extensive rewrite, I am very happy with this chapter! ^_^  
Words cannot begin to describe how tempted I was to actually have them consummate their relationship in this chapter.  
  
To quote Lady Eternal Cosmos Illus  
No cliff hangers, the story is much much too good to stop in the middle! Please post another chapter soon! I need to know what happens!! Hopefully you've conquered writers block (which is what it looks like), and it doesn't happen again anytime soon!  
  
I did get over my writer's block--um...sorta...you never know when it will strike again. But hopefully not as bad as it did for 20. Well...one thing can be said...I got over my block with a vengeance, and wrote 20-23 in a few days, and 24 followed about two weeks later. 25 will be another tough one. I know what I want done, but I'm having trouble with making the flow of the scenes mesh.   
I would like to have scenes of Lotor, Corral, and Allura going on to show what is going on simultaneously...but I might have to trash the concept...-_-  
Ah...and cliffhangers...yes...I am guilty of doing them a lot. Best way to end a chapter in my opnion. ^_- But I'm not being totally evil! My posting schedule on fanfiction.net is one chapter a week. Though I will deviate from that if I think a chapter is too slow, too boring, or both, and post another chapter a few days later to make up for it. Why do I only post once a week? Why? Because I know me. I know I can't guarantee I won't get writer's block again, and a week between chapters is better than months. So far this schedule has worked pretty well. Only with 20, did it catch up to me. I was just sitting there, each week thinking, "It's getting closer to 19, and that's the last chapter I have." Almost three months of no new chapters...0_o  



	24. Sorrowful Partings

Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
Laying on his side, Lotor silently contemplated the sight before him. Allura. In his bed. How he had longed for this moment, to have this young woman by his side. Her beauty, as always was breathtaking, even more so now that she had admitted to having feelings for him. There was a smile on that angelic face, his fingers tracing over the air above her mouth, not yet wanting to wake her. It was a memory in the making, one he would cherish forever, regardless of who he was married to by day's end.  
But he wouldn't think about that now. Instead, propped up on one arm, he watched her. Allura was currently settled on her back, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, her dreams were surely pleasant and undisturbing. Her lips parting, she suddenly murmured something unintelligible under her breath, head turning to the right on her pillow. Lotor tenderly brushed back the few straying strands of hair that had fallen across her face, his fingers lingering on her skin.   
It was at that moment she awakened, eyelids fluttering open, to reveal her dazzling blue eyes. She had tossed her green contacts in the trash, no longer having need of them. He was glad. Not that he didn't find her just as attractive with different colored eyes, but happy that he would get to see her one last time with her true color. Right now, they were a vibrant, electric blue, sparkling with excitement, and a touch of mischievousness in their depths.  
"Hey you..." Allura said, lips spreading into a grin. She sat up, and leaned in to kiss him. Lotor sighed happily, restraining from pulling her against him in a crushing embrace. Not that she didn't end up in his arms after all. Rolling onto her left side, Allura snuggled close to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her head resting on his chest. "Hmm...morning...."  
"Morning." He echoed, rubbing his chin against the top of her hair.   
"Have you been up long?" asked Allura.  
He chuckled at the question, but managed to answer her in a non-innuendo ridden manner. "For a few hours...since sunlight started pouring in...."   
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
"You looked like you could use the sleep..." He didn't want to say what had really been on his mind. To wake up meant to face reality...to eventually separate...to deal with what was unavoidable...  
"I think I've spent most of my life asleep..." Allura said thoughtfully. "Walking about, not really seeing what was around me...." She sighed. "I would have rather been up with you..."  
"To do more talking..." He smirked over her head.   
Blushing, Allura buried her face against his chest. "Yes...to talk more...convince you not to go through with marrying Corral."  
"Allura...don't..."   
"But Lotor!" She glanced up beseechingly at him. "You have to see there's still a chance for escape! Somehow..."  
"Allura..." He sighed. "We've already gone over this..."  
"And we'll keep going over it, again and again!" Allura announced, eyes ablaze with fury. "Until you get it through your thick head, and see things on my terms!"  
"Now who's being the stubborn one?" He gently peeled her off his front, and sat up. "I am not going to risk your safety, just for my happiness." He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. He was naked, except for a pair of silk black pajama bottoms. He normally wouldn't even wear anything to bed, but had put them on so as not to completely freak out Allura.  
"Well, what about MY happiness?!" She demanded. "Don't I get a vote?"  
"Not when the only other option will most likely leave you dead!" retorted Lotor, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Quit saying things like that!" Allura snapped, jumping out of bed. She landed on the floor with a light thump, Lotor's borrowed shirt falling down past her knees, the sleeves having had to be rolled up many times so as not to dwarf her hands. "Don't you have any confidence in my abilities?!" Hands on her hips, she glared at him.  
"Allura, no! I know you are a very capable woman. It's one of the many things I admire about you."  
"Then what is the problem?!" She demanded.  
"Think about what it would do to ME!" He cried. "Do you think I want to see you fail? That I believe you aren't capable of succeeding when you set your mind to it?! Of course not! But this is not some fairy tale! This is real life, with real dangers! Security is unbelievable! They are not going to let me just slip on out of here without a struggle. And if they learn of your recent whereabouts, you can bet you will have the same problem!"  
"But....!" _~I don't care!~ _She thought.  
"Allura...." He walked towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Please....let's not spend these precious few moments we have left fighting over this..."  
"I..." She stared down at her feet, miserable. "All right...But only because you are too stubborn."  
"Funny, I've said the same thing about you for years now." He grinned at her, pleased to see a small smile on her face.  
"I am not stubborn..." She protested.  
"Oh really? Could have fooled me...."  
"Lotor!" She playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "I'm strong willed, not stubborn. There is a vast difference between the two!" He just continued to smirk at her. "Oh...ooooooh! You are so infuriating at times!"  
"Only some of the time? Not all?"  
"Hmm..." She pursed her lips, fighting to keep from smiling. "MOST of the time. The other ten percent you are just...tolerable."  
"That's not what you said last night..." He grinned at her. "In fact I recall...."  
"What's that?!" She cried, interrupting him. Frowning, Lotor cocked his head, listening. "Someone's outside the room!" Allura hissed in a whisper.  
"I think it's one of the maid's with breakfast." Lotor pulled away from her, pausing only long enough to grab the translator diadem off the night step. "Just one moment!" He called, hastily putting on the U.N.I.T.Y. device. "I am in need of...of....."  
"Fresh towels!" Allura supplied helpfully.  
"Right...Towels..." He had reached the bedroom door, grasping the chair he had propped under the knob, to keep any unwanted intruders at bay. "Miss?" He pulled open the door, glancing into the sitting room. The maid, a young woman with dirty blonde hair, was standing by the table, setting out breakfast. "Miss?"  
She turned to look at Lotor. "Yes your highness?"  
"Could you come here for a second?" He gestured her towards him, knowing the U.N.I.T.Y. ball was keyed at low volume, audible only for his ears. The maid would have no idea of the meaning of his words, unless she happened to be conversant in Basic.  
Looking puzzled, she came towards him. "That's right." Lotor cooed, still smiling blandly at her. He stepped aside, to let her ease on past him into the bedroom. She paused when she saw Allura, appearing disheveled and clad only in a shirt standing by the bed. The door slid shut, and the maid turned, a startled gasp emerging from her lips.  
"What are you going to do?" asked Allura worriedly. She knew Lotor didn't have anything on hand to knock a person out. Except for his fists...And she didn't want to believe he would hit a woman.  
He didn't take his eyes off the maid, still smiling at her all the time. The maid nervously smiled back, eyes darting back and forth, from him to the door. "Ever hear of nerves bundles?"   
"I never paid my attention to anatomy..." Allura admitted.  
"Somehow I doubt your teachers would have covered this..." His arms shot out, one hand covering the maid's mouth, the other spinning her around. He pulled her against him, she struggling wildly, he not appearing to exert any energy at keeping her captive.  
"You're not going to hurt her are you?" Allura nervously asked.  
"Aside from a migraine, no...." Lotor let go of her waist, fingers flying to a section of skin between her neck and left shoulder. He squeezed, and the maid's eyes rolled back, her body going limp. He gently eased her to the ground, looking satisfied.  
"What did you do?" asked Allura, coming closer to peer at the unconscious woman.  
"Pressure points." He explained. "Marvelous things really. You can do a lot with them." He smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "A lot. Even increase pleasure in sexual experiences."  
"Oh...I'd be interested in hearing more about them..."  
"Pressure points, or my sexual experiences?" Lotor leered at her.  
"Oh ah...both...." She said, surprising him with her answer. She quickly looked away from him, to hide her blushing face. "But that will have to wait for some other time..." She knelt down over the maid. "I guess we better get her dress...."  
"Yes, we should." agreed Lotor. "I think it won't be long now before others arrive...to pick you up, and get me ready for the wedding..."  
"Time is definitely not on our side." She reached a hand out to start unbuttoning the maid's blouse, when she suddenly paused. Looking at Lotor, Allura arched an eyebrow. "Well?"  
"Well what?" He asked, confused.  
"You're not just going to stand there are you?" Allura demanded.  
"Well, where would you like me to stand?" He asked.  
"Go into the bathroom or something. No free peep shows for you!"  
"Hmph!" He headed for the bathroom, intent on taking a shower. "It's not as if I NEED to sneak peeks at sleeping women's bodies." Allura waited until the door was shut, before undressing the maid. She went and fetched the discarded dancer's outfit, dressing the maid in it. "I'm sorry..." She whispered into the woman's ear, and attached the veil over her face.  
"Are you done yet?" Lotor asked, the door already opening.  
"Pretty much. I just need...." The princess trailed off, mouth going slack as she got an eyeful of Lotor. The handsome Prince was clad only in a skimpy towel, showing off his legs, his hair wet, and slicked back, his bare chest still glistening with moisture droplets.   
"Just need what?" Lotor asked, pretending not to notice what a reaction she was having to him.  
"Um...er..." She nervously licked her lips, trying to get her voice to work. "Just need some...something to darken some of her hair...I don't suppose you'd have that...."  
"Check the cabinet's..." Lotor walked towards her. "This is a guest bedroom, so they might have some make up in case a woman stays here."  
"Ah yes....I'll do that." Allura hurried past him, into the bathroom. _~Calm down girl.~ _She ordered herself, slapping cold water on her face. _~It's not like you haven't seen a man undressed before. There was that time during the Space Olympics when you and Nanny walked in on the boys clad only in a towel.~ _A sigh escaped her lips, full of longing and desire. For none of them, not even Keith had looked half as good as Lotor did when he was fully dressed, never mind when Lotor was almost naked. It had been hard enough to just sleep next to him, when all he had on was a pair of pants, but to see him with only a teeny tiny towel over his pelvic area? Allura was having serious ravage me thoughts!   
"Find anything?" Lotor called.  
"Er ah...just a sec!" She cried back. _~Get serious Allura! Now is not the time to be contemplating asking to see what is UNDER that towel! You have WORK to do!~ _She began opening and closing doors, scanning the shelves for contents. She finally found some mascara in the medicine cabinet, along with various jars of eyeshadow and blush.   
"I think this will do the trick." Allura walked out of the bedroom, seeing Lotor had put the maid on his bed. And noticed rather what he hadn't done. He had not put on clothes, still lounging about in only a towel. She had to drag her eyes away from him in order to remember how to walk. It took some effort, but she managed to studiously avoid looking at him, as she knelt on the bed. "It's not enough to do a completely accurate job...."  
"They won't notice." Lotor said confidently.  
"I hope you're right..." Allura said, twisting off the top of the mascara container.  
"Haven't you noticed? I'm always right!" joked Lotor.  
"How modest of you..." Allura murmured, as she continued to dab the black liquid into the woman's hair. She felt the mattress shift as Lotor stood up, heading towards his armoire. She felt immense relief that he was finally going to get dressed!   
"Save some of that." advised Lotor. "You'll need it."  
"For what?"  
"For your disguise." explained Lotor.  
"Oh yes...that..." She said. "I've been thinking Lotor..."  
"Always a dangerous thing." He said teasingly.  
"Won't they notice that the maid never left?" asked Allura. "Shouldn't I leave dressed as her?"  
"Already got that covered." Lotor replied. "You'll leave when the slavers come to pick up our unwilling accomplice. The guards are never that awake in the morning to pay much attention to details. With people coming in and out of here for wedding preparations and last minute congratulations, I'm sure no one will think to wonder why they saw a maid enter, but not leave."  
"Oh...just that simple huh?"  
"Just that simple." He agreed, suddenly pressing in from behind, his arms coming down over her with a shirt.   
Allura jumped, having not heard him sneak up on her.  
"What do you think? Your color?" He was holding the shirt against her chest, critically eyeing it. "Suppose it doesn't really matter what you look like."  
"This will be just fine." Allura said, taking hold of the shirt. She turned to look at him, and eyes widened. He still hadn't gotten dressed! "Um...don't you think you should put something on...before you catch a cold?"  
Lotor shrugged. "I'll have to take it off eventually, so why waste the effort?"  
"You could just put on a robe..." She said blushing.   
"And let you miss out on the glorious sight that is ME?"  
"LOTOR!" She cried warningly.  
"All right, all right..." He laughed. "Just giving you a taste of how I felt last night." He went back to the armoire, pulling out more clothes. "Bathroom's all yours. I'm sure you'll want your privacy."  
"Yes..." She agreed, taking the additional clothes from him. Feeling as though her skin would be set ablaze any second now, she rushed back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. She quickly peeled off his shirt, and got into the shower. A cold blast of water hit her, causing her to shriek wildly, as she attempted to adjust the temperature. She did so, scrubbing her skin with soap, shampooing her hair. The water pooled at her feet turned dark, as the hair dye ran out, returning her locks to their lustrous golden color. Stepping out, she dried herself off, then dressed in his clothes. _~Still too baggy.~ _She searched the medicine cabinet for some pins to fix the sleeves, to adjust the hem of the pants. She found them, and did a semi adequate job of doctoring up the clothes. She then turned her attention to her hair, fixing it into it's familiar style, a bun. _~We're gonna have to do something about it. It's still to noticeable.~_  
She stepped away from the sink, and unlocked the door. "Lotor, do you have a hat or something I could use for my hair?" He still hadn't gotten dressed, but at least that towel was gone, replaced by a robe. A very short robe. She swallowed nervously, thinking how easy it would be for him to flash her, should he bend over.  
"Yes, I think I saw a hat in there." He jerked a thumb at the armoire. "But come here a sec."  
"Why?" She asked warily.  
"Because I have something for you."  
"A present?" She approached the bed.  
"Not this time..." He took hold of her, and she shrieked as he started to pull on her pant's waistband, exposing her legs. "Here you go!" He said cheerfully, stuffing a pillow against her skin. "And one more, for good measure." He added another, then let the pants snap back into place. Tucking her shirt over it, he released her, staring at her. "Allura, even overweight, you are turn on."  
"Flatterer..." Her heart was still beating over that latest trick he had just pulled. He just smiled, mascara in his hands. He ran the stick over her lips, drawing a small mustache on her skin.   
"It's no good." He frowned.   
"What's not good?"  
"You're still too pretty, even as a man."   
"Well, I think I could handle it if another woman tried to hit on me." Allura replied.  
"Ah, but there are men who prefer men over women you know..."  
"Oh......."  
"But...you won't be walking around here as either man or woman for much longer." said Lotor. "So I guess you'll be okay."  
"Even my luck can't be that bad, as to suffer yet another pick up line on the way from here to the hanger area." joked Allura.   
Lotor smiled, loving her for her modesty. He felt she was beautiful enough to have to endure a different fool attempt to court her every five minutes. "Let's go find you a hat."  
There was a knock coming from outside the chambers. "Your lordship?" called a voice. "May we come in? We're here to collect the girl?"  
"Hurry!" hissed Lotor, and Allura ran to the armoire, frantically digging for a hat. "Just one moment!" Lotor cursed as the doors were opened, the guards letting them in without his permission. How he wished he was still on Doom, where the fools would know not to act without his leave.   
"Wait!" cried Allura, jamming a hat over her head.  
"What?" Lotor paused before the unopened bedroom doors.  
"Just one more kiss!" Allura cried, and ran towards him, pressing against him. Embracing, they kissed, leaning against the door. Outside, the slavers were knocking, asking for him to let them in. _~They can wait till the Sun freezes over for all I care!~_ thought Lotor.   
But regrettably, they had to part. Then they just stood there, staring into each other's eyes, before Allura broke the mood with a giggle. "Good thing this is not smudge proof mascara." She said tenderly, and licked her fingertips. She rubbed her wet fingers over his mouth, wiping away the traces of her mascara mustache.  
"Lotor! Lotor! Are you all right in there?!"  
"I'm coming!" Lotor hissed angrily. He wished time could be frozen, so he and Allura need never leave this room. "Better touch that mustache up with some more mascara." He advised her.  
"Should I hide or something?" Allura asked. "They'll wonder where I came from." She suddenly smirked at him. "Or think you're into men."  
"I don't care what THEY think. The only opinion I'm interested in is yours." Lotor replied. "But...stand over to the corner...try not to attract to much attention. And then...just walk out with them, and then separate when feasible."  
"All right..." agreed Allura, walking towards the leftmost corner of the room. "And Lotor...some words for you to keep in your heart...I...I love you...."  
He shut his eyes then, just savoring the way they had sounded. It had had, after all been the first time the princess had ever said she loved him. "And I you, Allura..." He said huskily. "I grow to love you more each day."  
"Better let them in now." Allura said sadly.  
"Right..." He turned and opened the door.  
"About time." sniffed Salteris, barging past Lotor. "It's rude of you to keep emissaries of Lord Mika waiting."  
"How dare you speak to me in such a manner." retorted Lotor, not paying any attention to the other men who had entered the room. "I have executed people for lesser things."  
"Fortunately, you are in no position to be making threats." said Salteris. He reached the bed, and touched the sleeping woman. He was surprised when she did not awaken. "You must have really tired her out last night Prince Lotor." He grinned obscenely. "I have heard stories about your prowess and stamina..."  
"What went on in this room is none of your business." Lotor said stiffly, not liking the way Salteris' hands linger on the woman's exposed flesh. How glad he was it was not Allura the slaver was pawing. "Just take her and be gone."  
"I'll take your surly attitude as wedding day jitters." Salteris gestured for his men to approach the bed. "Rudeness does not befit a ruler. You would do well to remember that Prince Lotor."  
"The day I start taking advice from a toady like you, is the day I give up my crown." retorted Lotor, watching as one of the men handcuffed the maid's hands. "I am sure Lord Mika doesn't pay you to speak to your betters. In fact..." He sneered cruelly at Salteris. "I'm sure he would be most interested to hear how loose your lips are. I hear slaver lords are most creative when it comes to punishing their employees."   
"For..forgive me Prince Lotor." Salteris said, paling. One of his lackeys gathered the unconscious woman into his arms. "I forgot my place...spoke out of turn..."  
"Just leave. Get out of my sight!" Lotor ordered.  
"As you wish, your lordship." Salteris hurried out the room, his men close behind. None of them paid the slightest bit of attention, as Allura followed them, pausing only long enough to send one heart stricken glance at Lotor. The grief in his eyes mirrored her own, increasing exponentially once the doors closed behind her. _~Farewell my Love.~ _  
*******************************************************************  
You know the drill. It's to be continued!  
  
  



	25. Wedding Procession

Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
Allura almost bumped into the back of one of Salteris' men, not realizing they had stopped walking. She had still been staring at the closed doors to Lotor's bedroom, already mourning their separation _~Which will be a brief one.~_ She promised herself.   
"Ah King Anador..." Salteris said, his tone simpering and obedient. "You're Grace..." He bowed, and the other men, including Allura, imitated the movement. Peeking through her eyelashes, Allura got her first good look at the King. He was a portly man, a round stomach straining at the waistband of his pants. He was bald, but the hair he did have left, was a bright cherry red color, covering the back of his neck, and around his ears. "Tis a fine day for a wedding."  
"Hmm yes..." agreed Anador, not really paying attention to Salteris. This slaver lackey was beneath him, not worthy of holding his attention long. His black rimmed orange eyes strayed to the slave girl in one of the men's arms. "I take it he is awake then." And not waiting for an answer, he brushed by Salteris, heading towards the bedroom.   
"Let's go." said a scowling Salteris, as the King began knocking on the door. Wordlessly, they followed their leader, only Allura pausing in hopes of gaining one last glimpse of Lotor. The door opened, and she saw her heart's desire. Lotor saw her too, somehow managing to remain expressionless.   
"Ah Anador...I figured you'd be showing up any moment now." Lotor said, sounding sullen and sarcastic.   
"Lotor it is far too early in the day to put up with any of your snotty remarks." admonished Anador, pushing past the prince. "At least try and be civil. It is your wedding day after all."  
"A fact you have been pounding into my head with a hammer for weeks now." Lotor pointed out, turning towards Allura when Anador's back was turn. He silently mouthed at her, "Go now." She hastened to comply, almost running the few steps towards the departing men. Salteris and his conspirators ignored her, the short chubby male being beneath their notice. And the guards? They too paid no attention to her. She was moving away from the King and the Prince, while an approach would have required a security check, a pat down for weapons, confirmation of identity. What did it matter to them how many men had entered the Prince's bed chamber, just so long as they all left? Their orders were only to guard the prince, keep him safe from would be assassins, and above of all else, make sure he stayed put!   
As they walked, Allura glanced down a side corridor, and saw maids hurrying off on their appointed tasks. Two were pushing a wheeled cart that had an elegantly dressed mannequin standing on it. The princess had to bit back a gasp as the realization hit her, this was Lotor's bride to be's wedding gown! Temptation nipped at her heels to break away and take a closer look, perhaps gleam a bit of knowledge over what sort of person Corral was by her choice in clothing. Maybe even follow the dress all the way back to the princess herself.  
_~And do what?~_ Allura demanded, forcing herself to look away. _~Talk some sense into her?! Tell her she can't have Lotor cause you want him---you LOVE him, and he loves you? Oh yes! That will go over real well. Maybe she won't have you beheaded until after the wedding!~ _  
And so with these thoughts, Allura continued on her chosen path, determined to not let herself be deterred from her next planned course of action. The maids continued on with theirs, wheeling the heavy dress towards their young princess' chambers. The anxious bride had many visitors, many having to be turned away at the door, for she couldn't receive all the warm wishes AND be ready in time for the wedding!  
Dressed in a loose fitting dark green robe, Corral sat perched before her vanity, only half listening to the chatter around her. All she was really aware of was the butterflies in her stomach, and hearing the words spoken through a distant echo. She had been up for hours already, but had refused breakfast, being too nervous to eat. She stared at her reflection as servants fussed with her hair, running a silver brush through her luxurious orange-red hair. Another knelt on the floor, gripping her left hand, applying light pink nail polish to her nails.  
A hush descended on the room, as the maids enter, wheeling forth their heavy load. "It's beautiful!" cried one woman.   
"It must have cost a fortune." Another said enviously.  
"Oh Corral, you will look absolutely gorgeous dressed in that!"  
The princess stood, shooing away her attendants, and approached the gown. It really was a marvel of silk and lace, taking seven expert seamstresses, working round the clock in shifts to get this gown done in time. The center panel alone had taken almost a week to get all the pearls sewn into place. If Corral were to lose her crown, and fall into poverty this night, the pearls on her dress would be enough to fund her living a modest lifestyle for many years to come. Jewelers had to scour the planet to find enough for her dress, the pearls being of a variety that was a creamy white, but when they reflected sunlight, it made their outline a metallic sheen of blue, purple or pink. Twelve more pearls adorned her sleeves, six on each line, on the outset of each diamond shape pattern.  
There was black lace around the heart shaped bodice, and on the sleeve tops. Her shoulders and collarbone would be bare, only covered by a dusting of powder to give her skin a luminescent quality to it. There was also long strands of black satin down both sides of the pearl covered panel. The rest of the dress was white, a massive train several feet long would trail out behind her.  
Corral blew on her nails, wishing they would hurry up and dry so she could actually put on her dress. She wondered how Lotor would react to the stunning sight she would make. Would he still consider marriage to her a death sentence? Why should it bother her so that he didn't want her--claimed he never would..._~No.~_ The pretty redhead thought, trying not to frown. _~It doesn't matter. We will be wed, and he will just have to learn to deal with it.~_ Perhaps once the marriage was a sure thing, he would accept it--accept her. She had experienced first hand how charming and sweet Lotor could be when he put his mind to it. Maybe after a time, it would no longer be an act, and he would come to love her. Until then, she could be happy with the lie....  
*******************************************************************   
Allura had been prepared to make her own way to the castle's hanger area. After all, she had received some training in finding her way back from anywhere, as long as she had seen the way there. It had been something Keith insisted on, giving her an abbreviated version of Galaxy Garrison's training. He would take her and the guys to long abandoned ruins on Arus, and leave them alone in labyrinths. They would have tracer's on them, so that if at the appointed time, they hadn't found their way out, a search party could come rescue them.   
At first she had been terrible, needing rescue every single time. But now she was a lot better at navigating her routes, though she still wasn't an expert at it like Keith was. Last night, when she had been taken off the slaver's ship, she had paid careful attention to her surroundings, confident she would find her way back, the instant she hit a familiar corridor. It turned out she needn't rely on her memory, for the slaver's were headed there.   
They entered the large hanger area, and the princess had to do a double take. The place was jam packed with people and ships! There was even what appeared to be several floats in the hanger area, along with a horse drawn open carriage. "What's going on..." She murmured. "It looks like a parade!"  
"It IS a parade." An older woman said, alerting Allura to the fact she had spoken aloud. "It is Demos' own version of the wedding procession." The look the woman gave her said she either thought Allura stupid, or ignorant for not knowing the planet's customs.  
"Oh..." Allura said softly, eyes darting back and forth between the woman and the men. Apparently it was not required of them to return right to the ship, for the four split up, mingling into the crowd, flirting or jostling for a better position to view the goings on. "OH!" She repeated, this time trying to sound gruffer and manlike. "You mean...the wedding is taking place outside?" For Allura didn't see how those floats could fit in the castle halls.  
"The parade yes." agreed the woman. "It will give the villagers a sense they got to take a small part in the wedding. Of course the actual ceremony will be invitation only. It will be held at a nearby chapel."  
"A chapel?" Allura's brow furrowed. She had thought the wedding would be held inside the castle. This didn't change her plan too much. In fact it might make it easier!   
"Yes, that's what I said. If you will excuse me..." The woman said, already walking away. "Brother dear, there you are!"  
"Ah Lapis!" Anador smiled at her approach. He ran a critical eyes over her body, her light orange hair was in a bun. Her dress was almost skin tight, the dark blue skirt floor length, with spaghetti thin straps holding up the bodice. A long sleeve shirt, with a turtle neck bodice was underneath it, the color a light shade of blue, almost see through. "You are looking as lovely as ever."  
"Flatterer." Lapis said, allowing a slight smile to cross her lips. Her eyes shifted towards the young man standing to the right of her brother. "Hello Lotor."  
"Lapis." Lotor said, hissing her name through his teeth with open hostility.  
"My but you are handsome." Lapis said smirking at the prince. "Even after a beating." She stared at his face, quirking an eyebrow. "Odd...I took care not to cut your face up too badly for Corral's sake, but Lotor...you are either a remarkably fast healer, or my brother let you see a doctor."   
"Both. Plus my father's witch arrived to see to my wounds." Lotor replied.   
"Hmm..." Lapis turned her back on him, sub vocally dismissing him. "And where is my darling niece? She has certainly been taking long enough to put in appearance."  
"Don't worry Lapis! It's not as though the wedding can start without her!" laughed Anador loudly.  
_ ~Now there's a tempting thought.~_ Allura thought, pressed against a ship staring at Lotor and his *in-laws.* _~Too bad I didn't think of it sooner...I could kidnap Corral and force them to hand over Lotor!~ _  
She stared at Lotor, who looked absolutely miserable as he stood next to the two Demosians. Even sad, he looked handsome, dressed in a midnight blue tuxedo that was several shades darker than his skin's color. It had gold piping down the pant's leg, and sleeves, with gold flaps on his waist coat. A white shirt peek out of the opening in the jacket, with a ruffled neck line, a black bow tie at the base of his throat. His long white main was tied back in a pony tail with a gold bow.   
Two more figures approached the royal trio, Zarkon, his bald head encased in his largest crown, the gold buffed to gleaming haze of yellow. He wore the same tuxedo as Anador wore, the color scheme being black, with a blood red shirt underneath. And in his arms he carried the Doom symbols of office, his scepter gripped in one hand, the eye of Ra in the other.  
The other person almost forced Allura down to her knees once she made the connection who she was. It was Hagger, having shed her usual drab cloak, for a form fitting black evening gown. Allura had no idea if Hagger was normally so built in the chest area, or if the witch had somehow enhanced her curves. She almost broke into a fit of giggles over the mental image of the old witch stuffing tissues in her bra!   
A full head of hair, short and curly, framed her face, a face that had been smoothed over, bearing neither wrinkles nor hints of the scars she earned while attempting to destroy Voltron nearly ten years ago. Apparently Zarkon was allowing her this vanity for this special occasion. It had only been her voice, cackling as she laughed at something Zarkon had said, that had allowed Allura to make the connection to just who this woman was.   
The princess badly wanted to get closer to Lotor, both to be near him, and to better eavesdrop on the conversation. But she dared not approach with Hagger now on the playing field. She had to content herself to sit back and watch from a far.  
A trumpet sounded, issuing the traditional fanfare that accompanied the arrival of someone important. _~Corral!~_ Allura thought, for who else but the bride would be the center of attention on this day.   
"And now presenting...." Six guards marched in side by side, four women followed, clearly the maids of honor, their dresses similar in design, but each a different pastel color. One pink, one blue, one purple, and one a very pale yellow. "Her most Serene Royal Highness..." A beautiful woman with long orange-red hair appeared in the doorway. It was woven into an ornate, two strand braid, a black ribbon wound through it, a golden tiara on her head. A translucent veil descended from that crown. "The Princess Corral!" A deep sigh of appreciation rose from everyone's lips at the princess' beauty. Behind her trailed two eight year old girls in yellow, struggling to hold up her train. And following close behind was six more guards.  
The princess smiling, looking radiant and happy, allowed herself to be led towards the horse drawn carriage. She didn't talk much, merely nodding her head at snatches of conversation whispered to her as she passed by, eyes locked onto the figure who was standing by the carriage _~Lotor!~_ She thought excitedly, with a touch of lovesickness in her smile. How handsome he looked in the tuxedo she had picked out! She didn't even notice he wasn't smiling back at her, standing frozen with an all too blank expression on his face. Her vision was blurry, she was almost to the point of swooning. She prayed she wouldn't do something as embarrassing as faint at the wedding.   
Lotor watched Corral, surrounded by adoring fans, slowly approach him. He knew it was just his paranoid imagining's, but he swore he could almost hear the clinks of chains grow louder as she approached. The sound of the proverbial ball and chain that was said to be fastened around a man's ankle once he was married. Any moment now, he was sure he would break out into a sweat, and run screaming from the hanger. Or at least try. He'd get apprehended almost immediately, severely reprimanded for being such an embarrassment for both their families. Perhaps thrown in the dungeon, whipped and beaten by Lapis again.   
"Lotor..." Corral said in a breathy whisper, a white choker around her throat, her U.N.I.T.Y. diadem attached to it.   
"Corral..." He said, doing his best to be civil. "You look wonderful." He said that grudgingly, though he had to admit, if only to himself that she was definitely a sight to behold. Under different circumstance he could see himself chasing after this princess, trying if not for her hand in marriage, then to get her to accept a place in his harem.  
"Thank you!" Corral said, her smile growing more dazzling upon receiving the compliment.   
He turned from her, climbing into the carriage, wondering how she would fit in here with that dress. One of the guards dropped to all four, another gently taking hold of her hand. She stepped onto the guards' back, her free hand reaching out beseechingly to Lotor. He sighed, but took hold of her wrist, pulling her up. He judged the weight of her dress wrong, thinking it heavier than it was, and she shot forward, almost knocking the two of them down onto the cushion seats. Lotor managed to keep his balance, one arm going around her waist, steadying her. She let out a sigh, one hand darting out to caress the front of his chest.   
"Ah...I thought I saw a speck of dust." Corral said in reply to the questioning gaze he shot her. She made brushing motions, before pulling away, and sitting down. He followed suit, sitting next to her. She seemed relax, leaning against the back of the cushions, while Lotor perched nervously on the edge of his seat. One of her bride's maids was fooling around with her train, fussing over how it would be a shame to get it all wrinkled by folding it up into the carriage. In the end, it's wrinkle free state was sacrificed, and another woman approached the carriage, holding a bouquet of white and yellow flowers in her arms. She handed it to Corral, before returning to her group.  
The bridesmaid's and flower girls all climbed aboard one of the hover craft propelled floats. They were all fussing with their make up, smoothing down their skirts, deciding on poses. On another float, the immediate family would ride. Zarkon, Hagger, Anador, and Lapis were already on, all except Anador looking grumpy and grouchy. The rest of the procession would consist of armed guards. Some on foot, others riding on jet bikes. Still others would be standing guard in hidden areas of the parade route. As for the invited guests they would see them off, then fly on ahead to the chapel.  
It appeared that everyone and everything was in place, so Anador gave the signal to begin. Guards started ushering guests away from the floor to ceiling length bay doors of the hanger, ordering they clear out to make room for the procession. It took about fifteen minutes to clear everyone out of the way, but at last the parade could begin. A guard climbed onto the front of the bride-groom carriage, taking hold of the horse's reign. He snapped them, urging the horses' into a slow canter.   
A gust of wind blew, stirring up the confetti that was released just outside the castle, lightly showering Corral and Lotor. Everyone around was cheering, crying out in excitement. The in-law float was the next to go out, and by the time the bride's maid float started to move, everyone had turned away. They were intent on getting to the chapel, making a mad dash for the prearranged transport. No one paid the slightest bit of attention to Allura, who was rushing towards a seemingly empty corner of the hanger.......   
*****************************************************************  
This was another hard chapter to write...-_-  
I took author liberties with calling Zarkons' eyeball status "Eye of Ra." Have no idea what it was called. I don't think the show ever said!  
  
If anyone would like to see a picture of Corral's wedding dress....  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/harem/corwed.jpg  
  
I actually did this pic months ago. Back when I only had maybe three chapters written of R.O.E. I never knew if it would be a spoiler pic or not. Now I know it isn't. Not completely. Allura, after all, doesn't show up at the wedding dressed to the nines. ^_-  
  



	26. I Object!

  
  
Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
Once free of the castle gate's, the wedding procession slowly wound it's way through the streets of it's Capital City, Pravokia. It seemed all of the residents of Pravokia, not to mention those of the next three county's over, were out that day, all eager to get a glimpse of the wedding party. The paved roads were lined with soldiers, each one urging the citizens back behind hastily erected barriers, keeping the hustle and bustle of the people under control---barely.  
A cool breeze blew, lifting up the confetti and flowers strewn about, twirling the colorful objects in such a manner as to resemble minuscule cyclones. Anador, ever the proud parent fondly waved at his people, even Lapis managed a stiff smile on her face. Hagger beamed with imagined flattery, loving the attention even though none of it was focused at her. As for the father of the groom, he sat slouched over, crown titled forward to cover his eyes, a snore emanating from his lips. The others wisely left him to his sleep, not wishing to be bored to tears with any more of his gripes about what the twin suns were doing to his scaly complexion.  
Behind them came the float that the four bridesmaids rode upon. Each maid was paired off with a handsome gentleman, his tie and cummerbund the exact shade of the maiden's dress. The ladies giggled and waved, shooting coy looks at their partners. The men stood tall and proud, hiding their excitement over the honor of being chosen to do this.   
And directly behind them came the gold gilded carriage of the soon to be newlyweds. The castle's head horsemaster sat up on an elevated perch at the front of the roofless carriage, the reins of the two horses tightly gripped in his hands. Corral and Lotor sat side by side, the princess alternating between giggling, waving, and cuddling ever closer to Lotor. The poor prince had not much room to shift away, couldn't even stretch his long legs, the bride's skirts took up nearly all space in the seating area.  
The loud excited cheers of the crowd did well to mask Lotor's deep sighs of depression, and if Corral heard, she made no mention of them._ ~She probably doesn't even care.~_ Lotor thought, and the irony was that once upon a time, he would have done the same to Allura. Forced her into marriage with him, regardless of how she felt, or what she wanted. He knew now he would never try something like that again. The experience had made him a wiser man when it came to the pursuit of love, had even given him the validation of Allura's love from his angel's own lips, only to taunt him by separating them forever. _~Allura...~_ Feline like eyes shot up skywards, beseechingly_ ~I hope you've made it to safety....~_  
It would have been cold comfort to Lotor to learn that his love was still on the planet, still intent on rescuing him. Allura has always been what you call headstrong, and while others looked on it as a fault, she embraced it head on. She reasoned it away by saying nothing would ever get accomplished if you hid away from the unknown, sticking to what was safe, walking the well traveled paths. She gave a slight shake of his head, a rueful look in her eyes. For that was what she had been doing with Lotor, wasting far too much time in staying away from him because he was different from anything she had ever known.   
_ ~But I WILL make up for that wasted time!!~_ promised the Princess of Arus, blue eyes fierce with determination, as she flew her invisible lion with practiced ease. Mind only half focused on the open sky before her, her eyes darted back and forth from monitor to monitor. One showed the procession from a birds eyes view, the people no bigger than ants, making their way through a labyrinth of multi colored blocks. The other was an extreme close up of the carriage Lotor rode in, the sad look in his eyes enough to make Allura want to weep of the pain shared by both, that of two heart's slowly breaking apart.  
Her computer monitored the close circuit broadcasts the soldiers were making. They were being careless, their security codes far too easy to decipher. In a matter of minutes, she had confirmation of what cathedral the wedding was to be held in. Her fingers tips caressed the flat screen surface, lingering on Lotor's lips. "I'll see you soon my love..." She murmured, shifting speeds.  
She shot way ahead of the procession, eyes alert for many things. Other ships in the sky--it would not do to have a mid air collision, places to land...She considered landing in the midst of a large forest, but the thought was dismissed almost as soon as it had entered her mind. The distance to the cathedral was too far on foot, a quick get away vehicle was essential to her plans.   
She reached the large cathedral, hoping there might be some sort of suitable landing surface on it's roof top. But the curves, and steep inclines of the three towers offered nothing, except a quick slide off to one's death. About halfway down the towers was the roof that went across the chapel. It was situated between the three towers, a small square shaped, pivoted about to resemble an odd diamond. It was unfortunately not large enough to hold her lion.  
Blue Lion started circling about the area, each pass widening the net, Allura growing more and more on edge as the procession grew closer. Soon she would no longer need the monitors to see them...and all too soon they would be taking the final steps into the chapel.  
"Ah screw it!" Allura cried, desperation taking away the delight she would have normally felt for using such an un-lady like expression. She was on her fifth pass, nothing promising was about, except for spread thin trees. She sat Blue Lion down next to a Weeping Willow that looked like it had seen better days. The hum of the lion's internal engine faded away, as Allura dug through her belongings. "Here it is..." She clutched at her holster belt, her laser pistol in it's hilt, a few smoke grenades, and stun darts dangling from it. She cinched it around her waist, and then struggled out of the shirt Lotor gave her. In it's place went on the pink and white top of her pilot's uniform.  
Making sure she had her lion's key on her, she popped the hatch of Blue Lion, and slowly climbed out. To outside observers, it would have looked as though a young woman had appeared out of thin air. The princess walked across the metal back of her lion, taking a short leap off it's tail. Approaching the tree, she wound Lotor's white shirt around one of it's branches as a marker. With one last tug on the knot, she turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.  
*********************************************************************  
The wedding had not even started, and already Admiral D'artan was sick of the whole affair. His feet ached from standing, unused to having a job that required him to do much leg work. He knew he was supposed to be grateful that he hadn't been demoted after the debacle with Lotor on Arus, but he couldn't muster much enthusiasm. Being in charge of the Chapel Guards was supposedly volunteer work. After one particularly nasty talk with Lapis he had learned the term volunteer really meant it was compulsive.  
All this running around, having to personally make sure no one was slacking off their posts, or sneaking sips of the free alcohol was starting to get to him. Especially with Lapis threat of death also being a word she'd be glad to educate him about personally, should the wedding, God Forbid, suffer any mishaps. So here he was, running willy nilly about the premises like a bloody messenger boy!  
The sounds of retching broke into his worried reverie, eyes narrowed, D'artan turned around and saw one of *his* men hunched over, what looked like pea soup dribbling onto the floor. "Private!!" D'artan said, his voice almost but not quite reaching girlie shriek level. "Must you do that here?!"  
"Sorry sir..." Private Hwangson said, the back of his hand wiping at his mouth. "It...it just happened...I..I haven't been feeling well since last night..."  
"I don't want to hear your sob stories about your late night, drunken carousing, just clean that up!" snapped the Admiral.  
"I would but..." Hwangson still looked a little flush, his eyes glassy. "I think I'm gonna...puke some more..." His cheeks puffed out, but it turned out to be a dry gag.  
"Then go do that somewhere else!" snapped D'arten, who was beginning to feel a little ill himself.   
"I will sir..." Hwangson was headed towards the chapel's entrance, when a trumpet sounded, heradling the arrival of members of the wedding party. Panic in his eyes, D'arten grabbed Hwangson by the arm, jerking him away from the still pristine red carpet. "Not that way!!" D'arten hissed.  
"Then where sir?" Hwangson was getting that "about to vomit" look in his eyes again.   
"As far away as possible!" D'arten decided, giving him a shove away from the cathedral.  
"But what about...."  
"As of now, I'm relieving you of the day's duties. Now get!" D'arten snarled.  
"Right you are sir..." Hwangson stumbled away without a backward glance, missing the sight of D'arten frantically scrubbing at the floor with a handkerchief. When he was out of hearing distance, Hwangson smirked to himself. _~Works like a charm.~ _He thought, having had many years of hangover experience. He knew he always felt better after a little barfing, but what his uptight superiors didn't know, couldn't hurt him! In fact, it got him the day off, without being docked a paycheck!  
"Yes indeedy..." He laughed, lapsing into singsong. "Oh...I know a girl whose name is Mindy...with bee stung lips, and a little quiver in her hips...With dazzling green eyes that always shine....when she feels me bag of coins...and experience the heat from my loins..."  
It was at that point that a laser blast slammed into his back, bringing him to his knees. His eyes were wide with shock, as he tried to comprehend what was going on. A shadow fell on him, and he turned to look at his assailant. His eyes blinked in rapid succession, and just before he passed out, he said, "Why you're an even prettier lass than Mindy..."  
*******************************************************************************************  
The outside of the cathedral was a gigantic, gleaming white edifice made of ivory. If not for the gold accents on the window sills, the black marble tops of the roofs, and the colored stain glass on it's windows, the building would be entirely invisible to the naked eye in the midst of a snow storm.   
There was a red carpet, long and rolled out to cover the yellow cobblestones of the floor. Lotor walked over them, his footsteps slightly muffled, his head bowed in despair. He passed unaware through the entrance, not even realizing it was his father who guided him inside.  
Behind him there was a struggle going on, Corral was partly trapped in the carriage due to the weight and size of her dress. Her bridesmaids stood about, useless beings, fretting with worry while other worked to pull her out. A great sucking sound was heard, the skirts popping free of the cramped inside of the carriage. A relieved Corral fell forward into a man's arms, Lapis and the bridesmaids immediately surrounding her. Fussing about her, readjusting her veil, smoothing down her skirts. A pair of twin girls, about 8 years of age, took hold of the long train of the princess' gown. While someone made sure a precocious child of three still had hold of her basket of petals.   
Lotor missed all of this, already inside the chapel. His father left him standing alone at the alter, an almost but not quite smile was on the old man's face. _~I won't be able to relax and enjoy myself until after the I do's are exchanged.~ _Zarkon thought, resisting the urge to cross his arms over his chest.  
Even one as classless and devoid of good taste as Zarkon, had to admit the inside of the chapel was just as beautiful as the outside. And he was please to see Doom's flag, blood red splatter over a back drop of black was hanging behind the alter. Right next to it was Demos' flag, an emblem of deep purple, with silver stars, and twin suns decorating it. Various portraits of both Doom and Demos' Royal family were hung up, covering the stain glass windows. Zarkon did not have much use for religion, but from the looks of this room, it apparently paid well. His greedy heart was already wondering what treasures might be hidden away in the towers, when the wedding march was sounded.  
Everyone stood up, turning towards the doors. There was a collective "aw!" as the little girl half walked, half skipped into the room, sparsely dropping flowers onto the floor. Behind her came the Bridesmaids and their escorts, all eight were beaming with pride, wide smiles on the four ladies' faces, though the veils hid their expressions from all prying eyes. A hush fell over the room, as everyone looked expectantly. Two more beats of music, and then Corral appeared in the doorway, left arm linked through her father's arm.   
They started walking forward, and a loud sobbing was heard, as one woman could not take it anymore. Soon more tears joined, until there was seven women, and one man who claimed he just had something in his eyes, crying over the beauty of matrimony.  
Corral and Anador walked slowly and calmly towards the alter, but to Lotor it seemed as though they were racing towards him. "Who gives this woman to be married?!" A loud voice boomed behind the Drule Prince. Startled, Lotor turned and saw a priest with an impossible tall hat had entered via a side door, while he had been watching his impending doom creep ever closer.  
"I do." Anador said, planting a kiss on Corral's veiled cheek. He then handed her over to Lotor, clasping his daughter's small hand into his large one. The priest nodded gravely, then launched into a long speech. Lotor zoned out somewhere along the part where he was listing all of his and Corral's titles, and surnames. He focused his eyes on a spot above the priest's shoulder, idly wondering what it would be like to see through walls, when he suddenly became aware of silence.   
"Well Lotor?!" The priest prodded.  
"Well what?" Lotor asked, reluctantly returning to the situation at hand.  
"Do you or don't you?"   
"He does!" shouted Zarkon to that awful question. A few male snickers broke the silence, angry females shushing them silent.  
"It doesn't count if he says it." Lotor said, a bit panicky.  
"No." The priest agreed, much to Lotor's short lived relief.  
"Quit stalling, and make with the kissing!" Another man shouted.  
"Lotor...I'll ask you again..." The priest said ominously. "Do you Prince Lotor of Doom take the Princess Corral of Demos to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I...." Lotor swayed slightly, wondering if he was going to faint for the first time in his life. "I...."  
"Lotor!" angrily barked Zarkon and Anador in unison. Hagger just let out a cackle, and Lotor swore Lapis made the sound of a whip cracking.  
"I d...d..."  
"He DOESN'T!!" Another voice rang out, one that was loud and confident, and definitely female! Angry muttering was heard, the spectators' voices rising in pitch as they turned to see who had dared issue that negative answer. One by one, the wedding party also turned. One by one, Zarkon, Anador, Hagger, and Lapis turned their necks to see who it was. Until, only Lotor and Corral stood frozen at the alter.   
"Lotor?" Corral asked, trying to keep the panic out of her tone, a perfectly manicured hand reached up to touch his shoulder beseechingly. That spurred him out of his statue like state.  
Lotor turned, blinking his eyes rapidly. He shook his head, as though to clear away what he thought was a hallucination. And then, for the first time since entering the church, he, who had been the only one the timeless beauty of his surroundings and the loveliness of his companion had been lost on, truly saw something. And what a vision it was! For it was none other than his true love who had interrupted the wedding. It was Allura in the accouterments of a Demosian soldier!  
***************************************************************************************  
T.B.C.  
Hmm...not a lot of talking in this one....is that good or bad?! And comments please! Never doubt the power of reviews, even if it's just one little "I like this." Sometimes has the power to spur someone on.  
And to the reviewer, Bat-san, thank you for the review, and the offer to help with the ending. I do know what ending I'm going for...uh kinda...(Someday I'll do an author's note, and explain why I had to do some slight revamping...mainly having to do with Blue Lion's parking problems...0_o) I haven't been really writing much lately, I just haven't been that happy this summer. I had to put one cat to sleep in July, and then in August, I found out my other cat is also fatally ill. All in all...I think R.O.E. is drawing to a close...maybe two more chapters...maybe...don't hold me to that! 


	27. Twenty Seven

Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that one Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
  
"A...Allura?" Lotor whispered, still staring dimwittedly at the green clad figure. Corral gave a startled gasp at the mention of the Arusian's princesses' name.  
Anador stood, not knowing who this impertinent young woman was, and not particularly caring. All that mattered was that she had interrupted his daughter's wedding. His daughter's VERY EXPENSIVE wedding. "Arrest her!!"  
Zarkon squinted his eyes almost shut, staring at the woman as well. "Hagger, is that..."  
"I'm afraid so sire..." Hagger said, eyes wide with disbelief.  
For one brief moment, Zarkon was quiet. His eyes were closed, and he took several deep breaths. Then suddenly his eyes snapped open, and he jumped on top of a pew, one clawed finger pointed at Allura. "KILL THE ARUSIAN SLUT!!!" bellowed Zarkon, just as a mixture of Doom and Demos guards converged on the young woman.  
"Allura, it is you, isn't it?" Lotor murmured in wonderment, as the helmet was knocked free, and long, golden curls spilled out, and down her back.  
"Of course it's not her..." Corral said unconvincingly, tucking one arm under his arm, the other going across his chest possessively. "Let's go on with the wedding..." Lotor took a step forward, and Corral came with him. "Please? Daddy's men will take care of the intruder..."  
"Lotor!!" The woman cried again, ducking under the arms of a soldier. Her leg came up, bent at the knee, and connected HARD into the man's family jewels. He doubled over with a loud, "OOF!!" followed by some sympathetic cries from the males in the audience.  
"Stay back!!" ordered Allura, fingers closing around a floor length candlestick. "I mean it!" She gripped the iron like it was a Bo, giving it a few expert twirls. One soldier did not heed her warning, eyes dancing with delight as he tried to tackle her. His laughter soon faded as she broke the iron candlestick across his kneecaps, her body pivoting halfway on her heels, to whap it against the base of his neck. Crying in pain, he managed to drag himself out of Allura's reach. "Anyone else wanna go home with a migraine?" She taunted.  
"I recognize that spunk anywhere!!" Lotor cried, a smile on his face. He was so relieved to have the ceremony interrupted, he had temporarily forgotten he had ordered her to leave without him!  
"Uh Lotor....the wedding..." Corral reminded him, sounding helpless and desperate even to herself.  
"There will be NO wedding!" Lotor angrily informed her, wrenching her hands off his body. One foot was on the topmost step leading off the dais.   
"But..." He was already on the second step.  
"No buts...Come Hell or Heaven, I'm going to be with the woman I love!!" Lotor announced. And right now, he was pretty sure both of them were going to end up dead before this day was done. And he'd be damned if he didn't go out fighting right besides Allura!  
The words, "woman I love" echoed several times in Corral's mind, the beautiful princess watching Lotor move in slow motion...down onto the third and final step. Now on the floor, walking without hindrance, for no one was watching them, all were focused on the battling Allura. Her orange eyes narrowed, and she let out an enraged scream. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!"   
More guards were running into the chapel, a crowd so large at the entrance they caused a traffic jam of people! Allura was backed against a wall, with little room to maneuver and one shoulder bleeding, the leering guards were moving ever closer. Still holding onto her candlestick, Allura pulled out a grenade she had found on Private Hwangson's body. She pulled out the pin with her mouth, and shook the grenade at her would be tormentors.  
The live grenade gave them pause, and the screaming from the guests only added to the pandemonium. The people sitting on the side closest to Allura--ironically enough, it was the friends of the bride side--suddenly got up, making a mad dash to the other side of the chapel, eager to get away from this mad woman.  
"Hagger do something!" bellowed Zarkon from his perch on the pew. His hands were curling and uncurling into fists. A good fight always got his blood boiling, and this most certainly was not a good fight! "She's just a woman you yellow bellied pansies! TAKE HER DOWN!!"  
Hagger had dropped her illusion of being an attractive older woman, in order to better concentrate. Her stave was out, glowing with arcane energies, and she muttered under her breath as she tried to think up a suitable spell. Lotor ran by, a blue and white blur. The prince skidded to a stop a few feet away from the guards, uttering some colorful curses in Drule. There was no way for him to get close enough to Allura, not when the guards couldn't even clear enough space to back away from the live ammo the princess was packing.  
"Idiots..." Lotor couldn't help but think. This sort of thing would never have happened if men he himself had personally trained had been called in for assistance. No, it was embarrassments like this that let Empires crumble, and children become heroes. And right now, this was just the sort of debacle Keith would have needed to have come away with the day's victory. And as much as he hated doing anything that the captain of the Voltron Force might try, he couldn't look a gift horse in the mouth--especially when Allura was in danger!  
"Excuse me..." Lotor tapped the shoulder of the nearest guard. This was a young man who seemed most eager to get to where Allura was. Clearly there was a communication mix up. The ones trying to get in, did not realize why there were so many people very eager to get out.  
With a roll of his eyes, Lotor tapped the man on the shoulder again. "WHAT?!" The soldier turned around, an annoyed look on his face. "This." Lotor said, his fist already connecting with the soldier's jaw. That rock solid punch was enough to knock the man out.   
"Somehow I don't think sleeping on duty is part of your job description." Lotor quipped, then let out a groan. "It's gotta be a hero thing...makes them spout the stupidest lines in the heat of battle." With a shake of his head, he reached down, helping the man free of his sword. All the while resisting urges to crack any more puns or plays on words.  
"I've got it!" Hagger cried with glee, waving her stave about. "I know just the spell to use!"  
"Took you long enough..." groused Zarkon. "Better be worth the wait."  
"Oh it is..." Hagger purred in satisfaction. "I'm going to trap the pretty little mouse inside a bubble..." Hagger let out high pitched cackles of excitement. "That way, when she drops the grenade, only she will go kA-boom!!"   
"Excellent..." Zarkon hissed. "Makes me wish I had a front row seat to her demise!" It was just then that Lotor came running back towards the alter. One look at the grinning King, and the chanting witch, and Lotor reached out, and snagged the stave right out of Hagger's hands!  
"My staff!" She wildly shrieked. "That over grown brat of yours stole my staff!!"  
"Lotor what are you doing?!" barked Zarkon, just before he toppled to the floor, courtesy of Lotor.  
"What does it look like father?!" taunted Lotor as his father sat up. "I'm helping out, of course."  
"You're supposed to help us NOT her!" shouted Zarkon, quickly ducking as Lotor accidentally on purpose swung Hagger's stave at Zarkon's head.   
"Give that back to me whelp!" Hagger's fingers were curled into claws, and she swiped at his eyes. "I can't cast major spells without something to focus my magical energy through!"  
"Thank you Hagger...that's a very useful thing to know." Lotor grinned.  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!" She started to lunge forward.  
"Back off Hagger..." Lotor warned the angry witch. "Or else I'll introduce you to the pointy end of my sword." His sword arm zig zagged across her cloak, slashing open the material over her chest. "Eeew...that's a little more of you than I ever wanted to see..." He carefully prodded her backwards with the sword. "Guess it's more to your liking, eh father?"  
"Hey!!" protested a miffed Zarkon. "I did not have sexual relations with that woman!!" (Sorry...couldn't resist!)  
"Liar!" Hagger snapped, and it was only the fear that Lotor might run her through, that kept her from reaching over and slapping Zarkon! "See if I ever do anything for you again..._snookums_!!"  
"I'll leave you two to your lover's quarrel..." Lotor smirked, edging out of Hagger's reaching distance. The sounds of the witch and his father's angry words was music to his ears. He bypassed the steps, leaping up onto the dais, where only Corral and her female entourage remained. The four male escorts had run off to cower in a corner somewhere.   
"Lotor, you came back to me?" Corral took a hesitant step forward.  
"Yes Corral, I did..." The Prince of Doom moved closer to her.   
"Oh Lotor I..." For a minute her anger melted away, and it appeared she would throw herself into his embrace. But then her eyes hardened, and she said. "Oh I see...you've come to help..." and this she hissed, "HER."  
"That's true..." Lotor nodded, still moving towards her.  
"Hmph!" She crossed her arms over her chest, turning her back to him. "I suppose you think by offering yourself to me, I'll allow her to be spared."  
"Something like that." agreed Lotor.  
"Well think again!" Corral whirled around, arm ready to slap Lotor across the face. "I will not allow this humiliation to go unpunished!! Allura must die-----!!" She let out a wordless shriek as Lotor suddenly grabbed her with the arm holding the wooden stave. She was forced against his front, the stave placed against her, as he held her captive. The sword was pressed against her neck, close enough that she could feel the sharp blade brush the skin when she breathed out.  
"STOP!!" Lotor's voice rang out, calmly and loudly. His tone was that of an authoritative command, one you could not help but obey. Everyone stopped what they were doing, albeit a bit confused as to why exactly. And then Lapis' horrified scream rang out. "He's got Corral!!!" The cry was soon taken up.  
"The princess!"  
"He's taken the princess hostage!"  
"What'll we do?!"  
"What can we do?!"  
"Fear not princess!"  
"We'll save you!"  
"Lotor! Let my daughter go!!" Anador cried, from way in the back, in the midst of swarming guards.   
"Daddy!" Corral said, voice cracking with fright.  
"Zarkon, get your son under control!" shrieked Lapis.  
"I was never under HIS control." Lotor said, with a dismissive look at Zarkon. "Now I propose a trade...Allura's life for Corral's."  
"NEVER!!" answered Zarkon.  
"You monster!" Lapis screamed.  
"Lotor, you must realize, if you kill Corral, than Allura's life is forfeit!" Anador said. "So let her go...please..."   
"Never!" retorted Lotor. "And how about you, brave soldiers? Would you see your princess dead?" The Demosian soldiers nearest to Andor, turned to face their King, eyes filled with uncertainty. "My liege, what should we do...?"  
"Here is what *I* advise you to do." interjected Lotor. "Step away from Allura...allow her enough room to pass, unobstructed to the alter, and once we have some distance from the castle, Corral will be released unharmed."  
"Don't believe him!" Zarkon snapped, ignoring Hagger's cries of, "What about my staff?!" "Kill the blonde bitch, and end this farce!!"  
"Anador..." warned Lotor.  
"I..." Anador was torn with indecision.   
"He's bluffing!!" Shouted a previously silent Admiral D'artan. "Prove it by killing the one the traitor prince loves!"  
"No!!" shouted several people, all for different reasons. Allura bravely swung her candlestick about, but was unable to defend herself properly while holding onto a live grenade.  
"It's no bluff!" Lotor snarled, and Corral let out a small whimper. Once again everyone froze, watching as the sword was pressed deeper against the redhead's throat, cleanly slicing off the U. N. I. T. Y. "Now do you believe?" Lotor bared his teeth, looking very feral at that moment. "Or do you require a few drops of her blood to usher in the start of a blood bath? I'll ask again...back away from Allura!"  
"Daddy do what he says!" Corral shrieked, skin turning incredibly pale.  
"My baby!!" Anador cried. "All right, all right! We'll trade...." The guards didn't move. "You heard the man!" Lapis shouted, wanting her niece's turmoil over as quick as possible. "MOVE!" The snap of her whip encouraged them to hurry out of Allura's way.   
Allura and the guards eyed each other nervously. "Come on Allura..." Lotor called encouragingly. The Arusian Princess took a hesitant step forward...and then another...and another....All eyes were on Allura, as though she was the star attraction of a cabaret act. Soon her steps went from slow to fast, until she was running down the aisle towards Lotor, heartbeat thudding painfully in her chest. She practically flew up onto the dais, ignoring the hatred in Corral's eyes, as she stopped by Lotor's side.   
"Now what Lotor?" Allura asked, briefly squeezing his forearm with her hand.   
"Yes Lotor." Corral said in Demosian, imitating Allura's dulcet tones. "Now what?!" She laughed sarcastically. "There's nowhere left to run." Her father and several of the soldiers were moving purposefully towards the stage. Hagger was nervously wringing her hands over and over again, muttering under her breath about her staff. And Zarkon had somehow acquired a sword from someone.  
"There's gotta be some way..." Lotor said, head turning left and right. It was then he noticed the priest had disappeared just as suddenly as he had appeared. "There must be a door here somewhere..."   
"Of course there is! There's always a vestibule to at least one side of the dais." Allura exclaimed excitedly.  
"I take it you've spent more time in a church than I have..." Lotor said, trying to be nonchalant.  
"It's a princesses' duty." Allura confirmed. "Look there!" She pointed, and he saw that the right wall had visible seams, someone had been too hasty to close it properly. "Then we go that way." Lotor decided, and began dragging Corral towards the vestibule. "Allura come on!" He cried, when he saw she wasn't following.  
"Just a second!" Allura retorted, bending down.  
"What are you doing?!" Lotor hissed.  
"Arranging a diversion..." She carefully set the grenade down on the steps, leaving it perilously close to the edge of the first step. "Not any sudden moves..." She warned the crowd sweetly. "Or else we might have...a little accident..." The almost in-laws crowded in at the base of the dais.  
"Damn you!" Hagger shrieked, eyes blazing with an unnatural light.  
"You won't get away with this!" Anador informed them, supremely confident.  
"We'll hunt you down to the ends of the universe if need be!" Lapis shouted.  
"I'll look forward to it." Lotor said, still hanging onto Corral as Allura raced back to his side.  
"Yes, but next time the odds will be decidedly more even." Allura said, doing her best to sound haughty and arrogant.  
"I wouldn't try it!" Lotor suddenly snarled, glaring at Hagger, who had begun to murmur the incantation for a sleep spell. "Remember old Hag...I have your staff...try anything, and I'll turn into kindling!"   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Hagger's cry of pain was animalistic.   
"Lotor..." A quiet voice spoke up, the Drule calmly looking at the Prince as he approached the dais.  
"Father..." Lotor gruffly acknowledged. "I have nothing to say to you."  
"Then just listen..." Zarkon said, steeping his fingers together. "If you give up Allura, and continue on with the marriage..."  
"NO!!" Both Allura and Lotor shouted together.  
"Stay out of this wench!" snapped Zarkon.  
"Don't you talk to her like that!" hissed Lotor.  
Zarkon grunted, and took another deep breath before he spoke. "You seem set to go down this path of self destruction...but know this my son..." The two Drules locked gazes with each other. "If you leave with that WOMAN now, know you can never come back...I will disown you, disinherit you, and take away your crown...I shall burn all records of ever having had a son...you will be dead to me...."   
For two whole minutes they just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Then at last, Lotor turned away, he spoke calmly but quietly, and only those nearest to him heard the words he said in reply to the Mighty Doom King. "So be it."  
Allura had the vestibule open, and she turned with a gasp, shocked eyes staring up at the prince. "Lotor? Are you sure?" Her love gave a slight nod of his head. Lotor caught the sight of relief flashing in Allura's eyes just before she ducked down into the entrance.  
Still holding onto Corral, Lotor bent his body low enough to fit into the short passageway. "LOTOR!!" Zarkon boomed out in his best "Do not defy me!" voice. Witnesses later could not confirm if Lotor has paused for a second or not, before disappearing into the passageway.  
*****************************************************************************  



	28. Twenty Eight

Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
It was a long corridor they found themselves in, dimly illuminated by torches, and cracks in the wall that allowed a few rays of sunlight to trickle in. There was a dank musty smell that took some getting used to, and the lack of dirt and dust showed this passageway was used often. It was small, almost uncomfortably so, the top of Allura's head almost reaching the ceiling.   
"I hope this leads to an exit..." Allura said, a note of trepidation in her voice.  
_ ~Me too.~_ Lotor thought to himself, having had to bend his body forward, and crab walk with bent knees in order to traverse the passageway. As if things weren't complicated enough, he had to drag Corral along behind him, her skirts brushing against the walls.  
"You know you won't get away." Corral said, the U. N. I. T. Y. around Lotor's neck translating her words for him alone to hear. "Oh you can try, but..." She let out a short bark of laughter. "You won't get very far."  
"Be quiet." Lotor snapped back, mind racing desperate to work out a plan of action that would not end up with Allura and Corral dead.  
"You know we wouldn't even be in this predicament if SHE hadn't shown up...." muttered Corral. Allura turned to glance at Corral as though she could sense the redhead was talking about her. "Hmph!" Corral stuck up her nose, face turning to the side in a snub meant for the Arusian Princess.  
A bushel of emotions passed over Allura's face. Hurt, confusion, anger, and even a little pride, for Lotor loved her, not Corral! The conflicting emotions did not go unnoticed. "Allura? Is it your shoulder?"   
"I'm fine Lotor..." Allura replied, looking away. "It's just..."  
"Just what..."   
"I wish we had left this behind..." Allura murmured, fingering Hagger's staff. "Evil thing...It makes my skin crawl just by touching it."  
"You won't have to carry it for long..." promised Lotor. "We'll get rid of it the first chance we get...."  
"Why not destroy it?"  
"I don't think we have the means to do that." answered Lotor. "The best we can hope for is to keep it out of Hagger's reach for as long as possible."  
**************************************************************************************  
In the chapel, pandemonium had died down to a mildly chaotic atmosphere. Most of the guests were huddled in the back, a few hysterical sobs breaking their silence. The debacle at the entrance to the cathedral was slowly clearing up, as those outside finally got the message to back up.  
Over by the alter, Anador and Lapis were in a heated argument, she demanding to know why no one was doing anything. Anador trying to make this stubborn woman understand they would take action, just as soon as they got the grenade safely out of the way.  
Zarkon had sat down next to Hagger, who had finally gotten control over her hysteria. "He's left me...." Zarkon confided quietly. Hagger turned to look at him, but did not speak a word. "He chose a woman over his family...over his own blood..."  
"Lotor thinks he can get away with that..." Zarkon turned to make eye contact with the witch, his lips slowly spreading back to reveal his teeth. "What he doesn't realize is...no one, not even family LEAVES me." A sickly smile was on his face. "Not alive anyway...."  
"But sire...he's your son..." Hagger said, dutifully echoing the words she often used to persuade Zarkon from murderous rages directed at his son...his only heir...   
"Not anymore he's not..." His eyes looked cold and empty. "He means nothing to me...nothing to the Drule Empire...."  
"......................." Hagger did not know what to say, what he expected her response to be.  
"Hagger..." He whispered seductively, placing one hand over hers. "Help me dispose of the impertinent wretch...." Zarkon said softly. "Today...now...."  
"I can't....not without my staff..." Hagger replied. "To do a powerful spell one requires something upon which to channel your will through."  
"Then use this as the incentive to wield your magic." Zarkon said. The next words he spoke were enough to make the witch cry out in pure delight. "I will make you my Queen, and lay the Drule Empire down at your feet if you stand and wield thy magic without aid of your staff."  
A hesitant smile appeared on Hagger's face. This was more than incentive, this fueled her desire, gave her the strength needed to not only cast her magic, but to impose her will on the powerful arcana. Zarkon and the Empire would at last be HERS!  
*********************************************************************************************  
They had at last reached the end of the tunnel. An ancient looking door made of molding wood, it too proved to be unlocked, when Allura slowly pushed it open, the hinges creaking in protest. "It's open..." Allura said, stating the obvious. "But is it safe...."   
"It could be a trap..." Lotor said, then shrugged. "Or it just be the locks rusted through. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. I'll go first." He started to move past Allura, who flattened herself against the wall. It was a tight squeeze, eliciting   
delicious tingles through both, as their bodies brushed against each other's. A slight blush was on Allura's face, and for a moment she looked about to smile...and then Corral was pulled past her, eyes staring dagger holes into Allura.  
"Is it safe?" asked an unsettled Allura.  
"For now..." Lotor said, looking about. Allura quickly exited the passageway, pleased to see there was more room out here. There was however a lack of windows, only plain gray walls, and a steel staircase that circled up and around in a spiral motion.   
"We're in one of the towers...." Allura said nervously. "What do we do now?"  
"We go up....." Lotor said. It was after all, the only choice left to them.......  
*********************************************************************************************  
"Why don't you send some men after them!?!" Lapis shouted, pounding her fists against Anador's chest. "Look at them, they're all just standing here, looking as useless as the day they were born!!"  
"Lapis calm down!" Anador snapped, roughly grabbing hold of her wrists. "The situation is being dealt with!"  
"You lie!" Lapis jerked her hands free. "I don't see anyone doing anything except talking! How is that helping? Whose going to do something about that silly little grenade?!"  
"That would be me..." interjected Hagger, before Anador could explain that the "silly, little grenade" could take out the whole front of the cathedral if it went off.  
"You?!" scoffed Lapis, giving the witch the once over. "I am not reassured in the slightest."   
"I didn't mean you to be..." Hagger said snidely, pushing past them to start up the steps. She shook her sleeves, the material sliding back to reveal her arms up to the elbows. Arms bent, she held her hands over her chest, fingers in constant motion, making weird symbols. She began chanting in another language, words consisting of guttural growls and hissed syllables. The air around the grenade began crackling with energy, and the little piece of plastic that had cause so much worry began to teeter over the edge of the steps. There was a loud gasp, and everyone held their breath in fear, as the grenade fell over....only to bounce down the three steps, and roll to a stop under a pew.  
"What did you do?!" asked Anador, his sister's mouth hanging wide open with shock. "Why didn't it go off?"  
"Oh it did. Only I directed the explosion to occur elsewhere." Hagger cackled, pleasantly surprised with the results. She decided not to mention she didn't know exactly where the burst of energy may have been sent. She was aiming for a lake near the castle. What she would later find out was, it had ended up in the dungeons, allowing several prisoners to escape their imprisonment.  
"Well, quit gawking Andy..." A lively Zarkon hurried up the stairs, several Doom soldiers following close behind. "Time's a wasting, and our quarry has one Hell of a head start."  
"Ah yes..." He was still shaken up, otherwise he would have protested against being called Andy. "You six!" Several Demosian soldiers turned to face their King. Anador crooked his finger in a "come here" motion, and then pointed at the floor before him. They hurried up to fall in line before him.  
******************************************************************************************  
"We're just going around in circles..." Corral muttered.  
"Ha ha, very funny..." Lotor muttered, as they continued to climb the spiral case. They hadn't even gotten that far, maybe one complete pass around, nearing what would most likely be the second floor of the cathedral. They could still see the doorway they had exited through...and could also hear the sound of marching footsteps...and the very loud voice of King Zarkon, who had this to say about the inner recesses of the cathedral. "Apparently they don't keep this part of the cathedral in very good repair."  
Lotor and Allura exchanged panicked glances. "They got past the grenade so soon?!" The princess squeaked out, the color draining from her face.  
"There they are!!!" shouted a voice.  
"Corral?!" Anador yelled, from somewhere back in the passageway.  
"Daddy!!" cried Corral hopefully.  
"Shit...." Lotor cursed, fingers tightening around the sword he held. He glanced down at the guards who were swarming onto the stair case. "Allura, take Corral and go! I'll hold them off...!"  
"Lotor no!" protested Allura, refusing to take hold of Corral's arm. "Not without you..."   
"Allura, we don't have time to argue....  
"You got that right!" Allura said, and went to lean over the hand railing.  
"What are you doing?!"   
A smile crossed her face, as she fiddled with her belt. "I came prepared."  
"You got another grenade?" Lotor asked hopefully.  
"No...but I do have this!" She flung down several small ball shaped objects, that went off on impact, filling the lower half of the tower with thick gray smoke. Those on the stairs backed down, blinded and not willing to risk their necks on the spiral case unless visibility was restored. There was angry shouts, and loud coughing and sputtering as they choked on the air polluted by the smoke bombs.  
"I love a woman who comes prepared." Lotor grinned at Allura.  
"It's a major turn on for you, huh?" She winked at Lotor, before turning to continue running up the stairs. "You'll have to make me a list sometime...."  
"It would start with, Allura, how much do I love thee...let me count the ways..." replied Lotor.  
Corral was oddly quiet, watching this good-natured exchange with interest.  
"Lotor!!" A man screamed, emerging from the smoke onto the stair case. He unsheathed his sword, pointed end gleaming as he aimed it at the former prince. "Prepare yourself!"   
"Oh brother..." Lotor murmured, pushing Corral behind him as the man raced up the stair case, face soaked with sweat and smoke. "This fool is eager to die!"  
"Don't touch me!" protested Corral, trying to pull away from Allura.  
"Stop fighting me!" snapped Allura, trying to lead the would be bride up the staircase. The clanging of blade against blade was sounded, as Lotor and a guard from Demos engaged in battle. "Come on!" She said, tugging on Corral's arm. The Demosian princess having offered a minimal amount of resistance, reluctantly followed Allura up the stairs. They were now nearing what would be the fourth floor, and Allura let out an excited cry to spot another door.  
"Lotor!" She cried. "There's a room here!"  
"Get in..." Lotor called back, slowly backing up the stairs, parrying the other man's blows. He didn't turn to see if the two princesses obeyed or not, too intent on his foe. "This ends now..." he said through gritted teeth, knocking the sword out of his opponent's hands.   
"So very true..." The soldier agreed, pulling out a small dagger. He foolishly lunged at the prince, in the hopes of spearing his heart. Instead he was sent flailing over the edge of the hand rail courtesy of Lotor. With a bloodcurdling scream the man flew down to smash into the floor.  
Lotor glanced over rail, seeing the smoke was starting to clear away, even in this windowless tower. "So soon..." He murmured, brow furrowed. And then he saw Hagger making motions, forcing the smoke to dissipate though unnatural means. With a whispered curse Lotor turned, and rushed into the newly discovered room.  
"It's a dead end..." Corral informed him quietly, the blank expression on her face masking what her true feelings were.  
"Maybe not..." Allura said. She had found the winch that removed the heavy pane of stain glass, and was now peering out of the room's lone window. "There are horses out there....We'd have to jump to get to them...."  
"Good..." Lotor was only half listening, instead pulling a large armoire over to the door. "This barricade won't hold them for long...not with Hagger out there casting magic..." He started to move towards the window, intent on seeing just what sort of conditions they had to deal with, when Corral blocked his way.  
"What will you do now?" Corral asked Lotor, she stepped close to him, presumedly to hear the translation from the U. N. I. T. Y. unit. "How far are you willing to go for love?"  
"You're not uh...gonna start on that marriage thing again are you?" Lotor asked warily.  
"What makes you think I even want you after this?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. "You are entirely too arrogant for your own good Prince Lotor. I asked that question without any ulterior motives..."   
"Okay then...I would do anything to insure Allura's life...I would die if need be..." That answer seemed to make Corral sad, and though the reason was lost on Lotor, it was not on Allura. "Corral..." She said, stepping close to the princess. "He didn't see you as a fate worse than death. He WAS going to marry you...he would have gone through with the ceremony, if I hadn't shown up..."  
"Which was an entirely foolish thing to do." added Lotor. "Especially after I advised you to leave."  
"Funny, your advice was more like a direct order." Allura said half jokingly.  
"Allura..." Corral now directed her query to the blonde princess. "How far would you go for love?"   
Allura hesitated, Lotor and Corral's eyes focused on her. "I...this is all so new to me...love for a man...love that is not born of family ties, or love that is that of a good friend...I think I would be willing to die for him....I came all this way...traveled to another galaxy all by myself, even before I could admit to myself that my actions were born not from duty to my people, but duty to myself...I love Lotor...I want to be with him no matter what...." Allura was blushing beat red by the time she finished her little speech, Lotor staring in pleased surprise at her.   
"Is that the answer you were looking for Corral?" Lotor asked.  
The redhead cocked her head to one side. "It is...enough..." She moved towards the window, gazing down at the ground below. Only four floors away, but what a jump that would be! Broken bones, or worse yet...land wrong and end up dead. A little bit to the right of the window, the horses that had pulled her bridal carriage stood grazing on a haystack.   
"Don't worry..." Lotor said, trying to sound reassuring to Corral. "You can stay here..." The redhead smiled in relief. "Allura, I'll go first..." He climbed up onto the window sill, gripping the wall with his hands. "That way I can catch you..."  
"Be careful." Allura said.  
"Is that an order my love?" He said with a smirk.  
"No...a prayer..." Allura replied worriedly. He winked confidently, and then jumped out the window, causing the two princesses to let out startled shrieks. They rushed forward, both peering out the window to check on Lotor. "I'm okay!" He called, sliding off the haystack, yellow-brown fibers sticking in his hair.  
"Guess it's my turn now..." Allura said, setting down Hagger's staff. She wiped sweaty palms on her shirt, before nervously getting onto the window sill.   
"Take your time Allura..." Lotor said, feeling immense trepidation as he watched her balance out the window.  
"Allura..." Corral tugged on the girl's pants. Allura looked down at her rival. "The...U.N.I.T.Y. device..." Corral spoke slowly and hesitantly in Basic, hands gesturing at her neck. "Lotor...trap...tracking him..."  
Allura's eyes widened in understanding. "Thank you Corral..." And then she shut her eyes, and jumped. Her clothes rustled as they flapped in the breeze, hair whipping about wildly, the princess doing her best not to scream. She let out an "UFGH!" when she hit something solid. "It's all right..." She heard Lotor say. "I got you."   
"That you do indeed..." She murmured, twisting about in his arms, so she could wrap her arms around his body.   
Lotor smiled, and nuzzled the top of her head with his chin. Still carrying her, he approached one of the tethered horses, and placed Allura on it's back. She sat perfectly still for a moment, whispering a prayer of thanks that neither one of them had been injured seriously. Lotor stood next to her, just watching her, amazed that such a brave and special woman would willingly give him her love.   
"Amen...." Allura finished, and opened her blue eyes. She frowned at the U. N. I. T. Y. device. "That has got to go." She pointed at his neck.  
"Oh yes...don't really need it anymore..." Lotor said, unfastening the collar. "You and I certainly do not suffer from any communication barriers...at least not anymore we don't..." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she couldn't help but giggle. "That's not what I meant Lotor!" She admonished. "No...I think there's a tracking device hidden in it."  
Lotor suddenly started cursing in Drule. "Of course!" More cursing. "So that's how they were always able to catch me when I tried to escape!" He slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead. "How could I have been so stupid to have not figured it out?!"  
"Well you were under a lot of pressure...." replied Allura.  
"But still...I don't appreciate being made a fool of..." He grinned, a wicked look in his eyes. "It's time I return the favor." He walked over to the other horse, and tied the collar onto the horse's muzzle. He then unhooked the reins, and led the horse over to Allura's side. "Beloved...which way are we headed?"  
"Um....that way...." Allura pointed to the East.  
"Then our pursuers shall be headed West." He turned the horse around, and then with one hard slap on it's rump, sent it off running. "I hope you won't mind sharing a seat with me."   
"Mind?!" Allura asked in disbelief. "I insist!"   
"Good..." Lotor was about to get on behind her, when she stopped him. "Wait Lotor..."  
"What...?"  
"Just this." She leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "That's my promise to continue this when we have more time to dwell on pleasantries..."  
"I'll hold you to that promise." teased Lotor.  
"I'm counting on it." Allura had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Now get up here!" She ordered, holding out her hand. He took it, and swung up onto the back of the horse. With a blissful sigh, the Princess of Arus leaned back against Lotor's chest, relishing the feel of him, while one hand played idly with a loose thread on his leg. With a slightly bemused smile, Lotor took up the reins, his arms on either side of Allura, and issued a powerful, "YA!!" The horse took off at a brisk run, pounding off to the East, as the twin sun's of Demos slowly began their descent in the West.  
************************************************************************************  
  



	29. Twenty Nine

Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
The dapple gray stallion, it's powerful legs pounding into the pavement as it carried it's riders quickly, and effortlessly away from the Cathedral. "As much as I love the scenic route...I hope you have a quicker get away than this waiting for us." Lotor said, sparing a quick nervous glance backwards, the sight of no pursuit doing little to help relax him. They were too exposed here on the open plain, nowhere to hide, in this sea of grass, with only a few distant trees breaking up the monotony of flat land. Even staying away from the main road, it was risky, with the Cathedral to their backs, and the Castle awaiting them in the distance.   
"Just keep going..." advised Allura, the princess sitting relaxed before him. "We're almost there...."  
"Almost there? There's nothing around for miles yet!" Lotor frowned, flicking the reins, urging the horse to flee faster. "Allura, unless you know something I don't know..."   
She chuckled. "I've gotten us this far, haven't I?" She patted the hand that gripped her hip. "Just put yourself in my hands, and soon we will be gone from this planet..." It was worry alone that kept Lotor from responding with an innuendo ridden comment. "Get us over to that tree..." She pointed at a weeping willow.  
"Fine..." Slight pressure from his knees guided the horse towards that direction. The horse snorted nervously as they drew nearer, slowing down, then stopping altogether. "Come on..." Lotor said, annoyed. He gave a hard jerk of the reins, but the horse only shied away from the tree. "Stupid beast..." muttered Lotor, the stallion now refusing to obey any of his commands to go forward.  
"It's all right Lotor..." Allura said, shifting about, so that both her legs dangled off the same side of the horse. "It senses the presence of Blue Lion..."   
"Blue Lion?!" Lotor said in disbelief, as the blonde slid off the horse. "Here?!" He watched as Allura approached the large tree, arms out in front of her, feeling the air, like one who was blind would, as though to keep from bumping into something. She reached the tree, and with one arm to her side, the other one felt up the branches. "This is it Lotor!" Allura cried, having found the shirt she had tied to the tree.  
Extremely reluctant to do so, Lotor dismounted, but kept a firm grip on the horse' rein. "Allura...do we really have time for this?" The former Prince of Doom kept glancing over his shoulder, fearing that at any moment, a platoon of soldiers would appear.  
"Trust me!" She said, moving past the tree, arms still fondling the air before her. He watched her stumble about, inwardly imagining the worst case scenarios. "It won't be much longer before they discover the ruse with the other horse!" Lotor yelled out in frustration.  
"I found it!" Allura said, standing in front of an empty space that looked identical to everywhere else she had touched.   
"I don't see anything..." Lotor pointed out doubtfully.  
"That's because I left the cloaking mode on..." She was walking again, the cold metal of Blue Lion a reassuring feel against her palms. She heard Lotor let out a cry, when she suddenly started walking up the back of Blue Lion, surely to him it looked as though she was traversing a staircase of air. "Now do you see?!" Allura asked, hands on her hips.  
"I think so..." Lotor said, letting go of the reins. The horse gave a toss of his head, and finding no resistance from Lotor, turned tail, and took off for greener pastures. "I bet Doom intelligence never had anything to say about this particular feature in their reports." boasted Allura, having dropped down to hands and knees, as she felt about for the entrance hatch.  
"No...." agreed Lotor, drawing near to the invisible Lion. "We had no idea the lions were capable of such a thing..." He stuck out his hands, needing to feel the truth behind the illusion. "For such a small ship to have the power capable to do such a thing..." Lotor murmured. "It's...it's amazing..."  
"Isn't." smiled Allura, just before disappearing into the lion. She settled herself into the familiar chair, ignoring the sharps pangs from her shoulder, as she strapped herself in. Placing her key into it's specifically designed slot, she keyed in the start sequence. Once the computer acknowledge her, she turned off the cloaking mode, Lotor finding himself standing next to the lion that mirrored him in color, the bright white and blue metal seeming to glisten like a beacon to all to come find them.  
"Well?" Allura's voice drifting out, half teasingly. "You coming or not?"  
A slow smile spread across Lotor's face, and he called back, "Do you even have to ask?!" With three leaps, he was on top of the lion's back, and he strode forward, to dive feet first down the entrance. "I've always wanted to see the inside of a lion..." Lotor said, looking around with interest, as the hatch sealed itself shut. It was larger than he had expected, though not lavishly so. There was room enough to walk about, there being boxes and a cot laid out in back, while the front was taken up with machines and monitors which Allura sat before.  
"So it's not exactly the Penthouse suite accommodations you're used too..." Allura said. "But at least there's working water and...."   
"I like it." Lotor said, interrupting her. "It's...cozy..." She heard his footsteps approaching her. "I like any place that forces me to snuggle close with you..." He said huskily, leaning over the chair, to look down at her. She blushed, and giggled nervously. "Allura...." Lotor frowned, as his hand traveled down her neck to rest against the wetness of her shoulder. "You're still bleeding?"   
"Hmm....what?" She shrugged, and immediately regretted the action. "A little..."  
"I would have thought it have had stopped by now..."   
"It'll be fine..." Allura insisted stubbornly.  
"But still...I'd like a better look at it..." Lotor said, just as stubborn as she.  
"First let's get off of Demos." replied Allura, already keying in the take off sequence. The lion lifted up to the air, and Lotor stumbled as footing became shaky. The Drule fell against the metal walls, grabbing onto the handle bars for support, as Blue Lion sped up and away, barreling towards Demos' stratosphere without obstacle or strife to hinder their flight.  
*************************************************************************************  
Several soldiers had already begun dulling their blades against the door, when Hagger and Zarkon neared the fourth floor. "There has been no sound from the other side for over ten minutes..." Anador confided to them in hush whispers, as his men hacked away at the door. "I...I don't know what to think..."  
"Well I do...." Zarkon announced, not caring that Anador did not voice his worse fears in order to spare Lapis any further grief. "I don't think we'll find Lotor cowering in any corner...he's probably killed himself---and the women---in order to spare themselves from any demise I might come up with for them." The look in his eyes showed he could be most creative when inventing new forms of death.  
"Don't say that!" snapped Lapis, her voice breaking off into a sob. "Oh brother..." She fell against the front of Anador's chest. "I knew Lotor was no good for her...I should have stopped this wedding from ever taking place..."  
"There there..." Anador soothed. "No use imagining the worse..." He glared hatefully at Zarkon.  
Hagger, meanwhile, was maneuvering her way up the stairs, pulling closer to the struggling men. "Out of the way dearies...this is no job for mere men." She waved her hands in shooing motions, the soldiers backing way not wanting to be touched by the wrinkled old witch. "That's right, move..." She said, shoving a slow moving man further up the already packed staircase. "You too..." She glared at the soldiers on the steps below. "Give a gal some room to work..." They dutifully backed away, while the three Royals gazed up at Hagger.  
"Now..." The witch said, giving the door the once over. The wood was only faintly cracked, a long way indeed from ever being ripped open. "With the type of hardware you're packing, you fools are more suited to cutting down toothpicks." She cackled at the insult. "I, on the other hand, won't even need to bring out the big guns..." She brought up her right hand, fingers posed next to her thumb. "Flame..." As soon as she snapped her fingers, flame burst from the tip, setting the door ablaze. The people on the landing cried out in horror, getting ready to stampede away.   
"Settle down children..." Hagger said calmly, watching as the fire died down. "There'll be no burning churches today..." She pursed her lips, and blew, the door turning to ash, and blowing inwards. She shot a quick look into the room, only seeing one figure sitting calmly in one corner. "Oh for pity's sake!" cried Hagger in disappointment.  
"What is it, what do you see?!" demanded Anador, as he and Zarkon began shoving their way towards the room.  
"Out of the way..." Hagger ordered, and with a flick of her wrist, the armoire dragged itself away from the door. The witch strode into the room, hands on her hips, her eyes lighting up, as she spotted the discarded stave by the window. "Come to momma..." She cooed, rushing to take hold of her staff.   
Zarkon and Anador stormed into the room, the bearded man immediately flying towards the figure in the corner. Zarkon let out a rapid fire stream of curses in Drule, while soldiers pressed into the doorway, weapons drawn, only to be relieved of their duty. "You boys might as well go make yourselves be useless somewhere else..." ordered the Drule King. "Our prey has taken flight elsewhere..." His eyes fell on Corral, who was being embraced by her father.   
"You there..." Zarkon hissed, striding towards the redheaded princess. "Where did they go?!"  
"I...I did not see..." Corral said, looking away from Zarkon. "It...it all happened so fast..."  
"Not see?!" repeated Zarkon in disbelief. "How could you not see, when you had a front row seat to witness their escape!!"  
"The window..." Hagger said, running her fingers across the frame. "It's the only way out..."  
"But which way did they go once down from the tower?" demanded Zarkon. "Answer me girl, or would you have me believe you were temporarily blind with incompetence!?"   
"I didn't want to see!" shouted Corral, pushing her father away from her. "You think I wanted to spend any more time watching those two...shamelessly flirt before my eyes?! I couldn't wait to get away from them!"   
"You...." Zarkon's eyes narrowed, and his fingers clenched as though he would take hold of her, and shake the information from her lips.  
"Leave her alone!" cried Lapis, as she rushed into the room. "She's told you all she knows!"   
"Yes Zarkon. Surely you would not blame my daughter for this...it was your son who chose to make a mockery of today's ceremony..." pointed out Anador. "It is an insult we will not soon forget!"   
"He's no son of mine." Zarkon turned away from Anador. "Hagger, find them at once!"  
"I too have my own way of tracking Lotor..." Anador said, reaching into his pocket to pull out a hand held scanner. There was a red blip on the screen, running about quite erratically. "He's heading...southwest from the Cathedral..."  
"If you had that thing all along, why didn't you use it sooner?!" Zarkon whirled around, nostrils flaring. "We could have learned that he was no longer in the tower, and saved us the trouble of breaking down the door! And you!" He glared at Corral. "Why didn't you respond to our inquiries? Let us know they had vacated the premises?!"  
"You leave her alone!" hissed Lapis.  
"No, it's fine Auntie." Corral said, emerald eyes evenly meeting Zarkon's gaze. "Your son not only left me in front of the alter, in front of all my friends and family, but chose to do so with another woman. I have spent weeks planning what was supposed to be my special day, only to be made the laughing stock of the galaxy. If that was not enough, I was then threatened with death by your son, dragged through this awful place, all of which will keep the gossip mills running for months, if not years. I have literally been through the worst day of my life, so excuse me for wanting some alone time...." She stood up, and growled through clench teeth. "NOW BACK OFF!!"  
"Women...." muttered Zarkon, as Corral mustering as much dignity as she could, stormed past him, her Aunt Lapis trailing behind her. "Hagger! Send out a robeast! We must stop Lotor from leaving the planet!"  
"You brought a robeast here?!" cried Anador horrified.  
"I don't have one." interrupted Hagger.   
"What?" asked Zarkon. "You always have a robeast."  
"Not this time." She replied. "Robeast don't grow on trees you know. I have to cultivate them in my lab, imbue the specially selected creatures with my magic...any and all robeasts I have made recently, have been deployed to Arus...have you forgotten sire?" It was clear from the look on Zarkon's face that he had.  
"Well then..." Anador experienced a sadistic pleasure from witnessing Zarkon rendered speechless. "You will just have to rely on MY methods to capture the brat prince." He held up the tracking device once more. "And I will take great pleasure in killing Lotor."  
That spurred Zarkon back into action. "Oh no you don't, that pleasure belongs to me!"  
"It is my daughter he wronged..." Anador retorted, as he and Zarkon rushed out of the room.  
"Well I gave him life....much as it pains me to admit such a brazen fool could have been spawned from my loins..." muttered Zarkon. "I gave him life, it is only right I take it away!"   
"It takes a fool to beget a fool..." replied Anador. "Besides, I have spent a great deal of money on this non-wedding. Surely that BUYS me the right to kill him...."  
"Well I have to give back the dowry." pointed out Zarkon.  
"You're lucky I don't make you refund me all the money I spent on room and board for that bastard son of yours!" was Anador's reply.  
"I could make you cough up the credits for the expenses paid when Corral stayed on Doom." retorted Zarkon.  
"It's not near as much as it cost me in keeping an all hour watch crew on Lotor!" snapped Anador. "Besides, Corral only spent a week on Doom, before Lotor sent her away...."  
"Boys, boys..." Hagger interrupted, several steps behind them. "Why not settle it, by allowing me to kill Lotor?!"  
"NO!!" Anador and Zarkon whirled around to glare at her, for once in agreement.  
"It was just a thought..." She cackled, listening in amusement as they resumed their argument.  
**********************************************************************  
It didn't take them long to get away from Planet Demos, what with Allura speeding like a maniac. All too soon the planet was all but a distant memory to them, and while they were no means home free, they were now safe...for the moment anyway...  
"All right my little speed demon.." Lotor said, releasing his grip on the handle bars. "Why not slow down before you get us pulled over on a traffic violation...." He took a hesitant step towards her, slowly getting his space legs back after spending far too many months planet bound.  
"Any enforcer who dared try, would find themselves no match speedwise with us." Allura replied, watching as the speedometer's needle crept up, inch by inch, as she worked the lion faster.  
"That may very well be the case, but I would still like to take things much slower...." Lotor grinned. "For once in my life...No more excuses Allura."   
Allura found herself once again looking upwards, as Lotor leaned over her from behind. "Excuses?" She echoed, blinking innocent blue eyes up at him.  
"Your shoulder..." He reminded her. "I'm not letting you shrug it off as being nothing no more."  
"Can't get anything past you..." She had been hoping he would say something else.   
"Well, you promised." His words reminded her of another promise she had made him earlier this very day. "We're safely off the planet..." His large hand covered her much smaller one, easing up off the throttle. "And moving rapidly away from it's orbit. So...let me tend to your injury now."  
"All right Lotor...there's a first aid kit in the back." He slowly moved away, pausing long enough to allow his fingers to caress the side of her face. She smiled, but kept her eyes on the monitor, fingers poised over a keyboard. There was a moment of hesitation before she began typing furiously, the sound of Lotor rummaging about the back of the lion, spurring her into action. A flight plan came up, charting several ways home. She stared, considering what to choose. At last she smiled, pleased with herself, while Nav-com processed her order.  
"Found it." The sounds of cans hitting the floor accompanied the ex-prince's words.  
"Coming!" Allura called back, hitting the red autopilot button before she got up to join Lotor in the back.   
"This kit seems to be missing it's vial of antiseptic." Lotor was frowning as he pawed through the kit's contents. "We'll have to make do with water, and hope that wound doesn't get infec..." He trailed off as he noticed Allura's approach. The princess was slowly, but purposefully walking towards him, a coy look in her eyes. Her hands were at her waist, playing with the buckle of her weapons' holster. She pulled the strip of rawhide slowly out, the belt sliding free of her hips. She carelessly dropped it to the floor, and her fingers flew the buttons on her stolen blouse, and one by one they came undone, starting from the bottom up.  
Lotor was staring in utter fascination, for though he had seen Allura in a lot less than this, he had never before been witness to her undressing. He wasn't sure what he was feeling when it turned out she had the top of her Voltron uniform underneath the stolen soldier's shirt.   
She peeled off the military issue shirt, and reached behind her back. Her face wrinkled up in pain, and Lotor was immediately by her side. "Allura, what is it?!"   
"I guess my shoulder's worse than I thought..." She frowned. "I don't think I can reach the zipper...could YOU help me Lotor?" It was pretty obvious she didn't have to ask the former Prince of Doom a second time! An all too eager, "Sure!" was his answer, and she turned her back to him, pulling her long mane of sunkissed hair out of the way. He placed one hand on her waist to keep her steady, while the other undid the zipper, presenting her bare back to him.  
"Thank you." Allura said sweetly, and eased her arms out of the uniform. She did however NOT drop the pilot's shirt to the floor. Instead she held it up with her hands, covering her chest, and primly sat down on a stool. Lotor reluctantly stopped ogling her, in order to examine her shoulder.  
He tentatively fingered the wound, needing to see for himself that it was merely a flesh wound. Allura stiffened, an angry hiss of pain issuing from her mouth. "Sorry..." Lotor murmured, relieved to see it had stopped it's bleeding at last.  
"It's all right...."  
"I'm no doctor, but I have seen plenty of injuries in the course of my short lived career as a military genius..." Lotor had a towel out, and was dousing it with water supplied from the kit. "Sorry..." He chuckled. "Didn't mean to sound boastful."   
"You wouldn't be you, without some trace of that princely arrogance shining through." Allura replied. "It's one of the things I like about you..."  
"You do?" He was surprised.  
"Well...sometimes.." She fidgeted. "When you're not driving me insane with that very same arrogant nature!"  
"But Allura, you react so delightfully to my teasings." Lotor said, bringing the wet towel to her shoulder. Her flesh goose pimpled, and drops of water slowly made their way down her arm, one straying to delve down under the held shirt. "Right now I envy that drop of water...."  
Allura blushed, and decided to change the subject. "So doctor..." She studiously avoided looking at him. "Will I live?"  
"You'll definitely survive." Lotor told her. "In fact, I don't think you will need stitches, though I am a little worried about possible scaring...."   
"Well some people get tatoos to prove their love, but I rather start a new trend, than follow an old one." She didn't let on how much the thought of a scar upset her. Her worry did not sneak pass his intense scrutiny.  
"Allura..." Lotor now dabbing at the wound with a dry towel. "What's troubling you?"  
"Nothing...."  
"You sure...?" He blew gently on her shoulder, and Allura shivered. Lotor then placed a square pad over the wound, winding gauze over and under her shoulder, the top of his hand accidentally brushing against the side of her breast.  
"Lotor...would you..." Allura trailed off hesitantly.  
"Yes?" He was repackaging the first aid kit.  
"Would you love me if I wasn't perfect?" She watched him set down the kit, his back to her.  
"Allura...you've never believed in the concept of perfection before...you've always argued the case that everything and everyone has flaws..." He still hadn't turned around.  
"But..." She fingered the bandage nervously.  
"I want to show you something..." Lotor's arms were moving, though at first she could not tell what he was doing. It was when his shirt slid off one shoulder that she realized he was removing it. The shirt dipped lower, his hair a brilliant snowy white against the back drop of his azure blue skin. But that was not all she saw....his back was decorated with purplish-blue welts, the slowly healing scars from a whip. "It was a lot worse looking before Hagger worked her magics...I have them on my chest and arms as well...."  
"Who did this to you...?" Allura whispered, tears in her eyes.  
"Lapis..." He practically growled when he said that name. "A relative of Corral's...She was trying to get me to see the error of my ways." He turned, a sardonic expression on his face. "Obviously it didn't work." He noticed her tears, and bent by her side. "Allura, beloved...why do you cry...?"   
"So cruel..." Allura said, as he brushed her tear drops away.   
"I've gotten used to cruelty in my life..." Lotor replied. "I pray you never have to. And I hope...you have no more reason to doubt yourself...doubt my love for you..."  
"No, I don't doubt you...doubt us..." Allura protested softly. "I can't...not after everything we've been through..."  
"But others will...Keith...your teammates...your advisor..." Lotor said knowingly, a twinge of pain in his eyes. "They won't believe what we have is real...they'll think it's some sort of Doom trick..."  
"Well make them understand." Allura said confidently.  
"I wish I had your belief..." Still poised on his knees, he picked up the towel, dousing it with more water. He then placed the clean side against her arm, slowly wiping away the blood that had stained the lower half of her arm. "It's one of the reasons I'm not eager for this ride to end..."  
"What's the other reason?" She asked softly, as their eyes met, the towel rubbing gently against her arm. "I think we both know that you already know the answer to that...." He replied.  
"Yes but...." Her eyelids fluttered, her cheeks turning pink from the intensity of the shared gaze. "But I'd like to hear you say it..."  
"All right...Allura...I don't want to reach Arus any time soon, because I want to be with you..." The towel dropped to the floor, as he clasped her hand in his. "Even if all we do in these close quarters is talk..."  
"I admit, I am not anxious to return to Arus either..." The princess placed her free hand over his, leaning forward. "It will be chaotic..."  
"Much more than that scene on Demos?" interrupted Lotor.  
"You have no idea." Allura said, thinking of the reaction her Nanny would have upon seeing her *baby* with the former Prince of Doom.   
"They'll probably arrest me on the spot..." Lotor said morosely. "That impetuous young captain of yours will probably start petitioning for my execution...."  
"Anyone who dares try either option will have to answer to me!" announced Allura, blue eyes blazing with sparks of anger in them. It was once the sort of expression she had reserved only to use against Lotor, whenever he tried to sneak a kiss, or take her forcibly from her home. It had only endeared her more to him, and now his heart skipped a beat to see her turn that anger in the use of defending him.   
"I suppose...you'll have a rough time too..." Lotor said, finding the already short space between their faces, had gotten even smaller. "They'll have words to say to you...many of them not good...and all too many questions, demands for explanation..."  
"But we'll get through all of that together..." Allura promised, her breath warming his face.  
"Sooner, rather than later?" He asked, their lips almost touching.  
"I think we earned a little reprieve from outside interference..." And this time their lips did touch, and as one being, the two lovers rose to their feet, the stool Allura had been seated upon being upturned in the process. Arms wound around each other's bodies, locking them together, as lips worked against each other. They broke apart for air, shirts fluttering to the floor as Lotor uttered one word, "Reprieve?" Before they were kissing again.   
When next they pulled apart, it was Allura's turn to speak. "I arranged for autopilot to take the long way home..."   
"So we could....?" His eyes twinkled mischievously.   
"So we could talk." Allura said, but her haughty facade was unable to remain in place for even a few seconds, a grin slowly spreading across her face, proving she was no longer impervious to his charms.  
"Talk...right..." He grinned impishly, and Allura pouted cutely. "We do have to discuss what we will tell them...but..." Lotor didn't miss the significant glance she gave him, before turning to look at the cot in the corner. "But later..." They both said, before embracing again.  
**********************************************************************************************  
Not Quite Over....  
Hmm....maybe I should hold the last chapter hostage for reviews...  
  
  



	30. Thirty

  
Disclaimer time. I own nothing. WEP owns all the characters in this here fic, but I'd gladly take Lotor off their hands if they'd care to oblige me. The only thing I lay claim to is the story idea, which is loosely based on that Season one episode with Princess Corral. To me, it left a lot of questions unanswered, which is...unsatisfactory to say the least. So...here's my cure for that! And this is the last time you get to read this particular disclaimer!   
---Michelle  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm...." Allura murmured softly, pressing in closer to the figure that lay next to her. For what seemed like the first time in ages, she had finally had a peaceful night of sleep, both her mind and soul were at ease. Her body was well rested too, although a little sore...but it was the pleasant kind of soreness one got after a night spent on love making.   
Allura smiled, looking lovingly at the slumbering Lotor, unable to feel any guilt over what they had done out of wedlock. She had given herself to the man she loved, the man she would marry, and contrary to what her Nanny had told her, they hadn't been struck down by lightening or afflicted with some other horrible fate for not waiting until they were wed. She giggled softly, wondering how she could have ever been so naive as to believe the older woman's stories. _~Lotor has opened my eyes to a lot of things.~ _  
Her beloved seemed deep asleep, the corners of his mouth turned up in a half smile. Allura reached up, carefully fingering his lips, marveling at the pleasures his mouth had given her, his lips having deposited sweet kisses all over her body, his tongue working her into ecstasy before he had ever even entered her. She was amazed at how much she now knew about love making, compared to how little she had once known about the mysteries of sex. "You make a fine educator my love..." She whispered, her hand dropping to his chest. She massaged the pectoral muscles in lazy half circles, the palm of her hand making his nipples spring up. Lotor twitched in his sleep, but did not open his eyes. That didn't stop Allura. Her hand worked it's way down, feeling up the muscles of his abdomen, lingering over the welts from that awful woman's whip. Allura shifted about, sitting up, and bent forward, placing butterfly kisses on his skin, brushing her lips over those wounds---wounds he had earned by refusing to give up on her.  
Lotor let out a deep breath of air, and the tone that he uttered her name was half husky with want, having an almost pleading edge to it. "Allura..." He opened his eyes, and a wide smile spread across his face.  
"Morning." Allura said, smiling back at him. She crawled on top of him, and placed a kiss on his lips that in his opinion ended all too soon. "Did I wake you?" She laid flat on top of him, resting her face on his chest, blinking her eyes up at him, trying to appear innocent.  
"Yes you little minx, you did." He replied, one hand reaching up to entwine itself in her hair. "And you're not even sorry, are you?" She just laughed in reply, and his other arm came up to trap her against him---not that Allura was planning on moving any time soon! "I should have known by the amount of spunk you've always displayed, you would prove insatiable in bed!"  
"Why dear sir, I would almost think you sound displeased." Allura playfully fluttered her eyelashes at him.   
"Are you kidding? Not in the least." Lotor couldn't stop smiling. In fact, he thought it safe to say he might never frown again!   
"Good, because otherwise I might have to punish you..." She once again kissed him, and he gently gripped the back of her neck, keeping her from ending it too quickly this time. Allura trembled, wondering why something that could provide such immense pleasure could leave one so breathless.   
When at last, they came up for air, they were both breathing heavily. It was then that the silence of space was broken with a most unexpected voice. "Princess, are you okay?!"  
"KEITH?!" shrieked Allura, and in her fright, she fell off Lotor and onto the hard metal floor. Lotor meanwhile, tried to jump up, and ended up hitting his head on the ceiling and falling back onto the cot. "Flyboy..." Lotor growled under his breath, one hand rubbing the top of his head.   
"Owie..." Allura muttered, slowly sitting up.  
"Allura!" Lotor cried at the same instant Keith frantically shouted her name. "Are you okay?" They both said in unison.  
"Is someone in there with you?" Keith said, suspicious of why his voice suddenly had an echo. "Why can't I get a visual on the monitors..." Faintly came the sound of fingers taping buttons. "Maybe I can over ride the control panel of Blue Lion."  
"NO, don't!" shrieked Allura, trying to grab the sheet off the cot. It refused to budge, since one very large Drule was sitting on it. She glanced around desperately for something to cover her nakedness.  
"Allura, what is going on?" asked Keith. "I know something is up, I can tell by your voice..."  
"Uh...no...nothing's the matter..." She grabbed a shirt that from the size of it, had to belong to Lotor. "In fact everything is just peachy..." She jerked the shirt over head viciously, stabbing her arms through the sleeves as though this piece of clothing was the source of all her problems._ ~Don't say a word!~ _She mouthed at Lotor, as the former prince of Doom lay on the cot, torn between cursing aloud his frustrations, or breaking into a fit of laughter.  
"Then why haven't we heard from you in weeks?" demanded Keith.  
"Uh...." Allura hastily buttoned her shirt, and made a mad dash towards the front of the lion. "Blue Lion has been acting faulty...it's systems went down..." She gripped the hand rest, vaulting over it, to land roughly in the command chair. "I just about fixed everything BUT the monitors...."  
"Odd...the readings I'm getting says everything is working fine....including the monitors..." Keith pointed out.  
"Uh...maybe Black Lion is experiencing some technical difficulties as well..." Allura frowned, trying to remember the state Arus had been in when she left it. "Maybe your lion hasn't been fixed as well as you thought...."  
"Hmm....maybe..." Keith muttered. "That still doesn't explain why you never arrived on Planet Pollux."   
"Doesn't it?" Allura turned on her outside monitors, camera's whirling about to focus on Black Lion. The blue and white planet of Arus a short distance away. _~Damn it!~_ She thought. _~I didn't think we would get here that soon!~_ "Uh....I told you...Blue Lion had a malfunction...."   
"You could have radioed for help. Instead you chose to maintain radio silence and what? Drift about in space while there were enemies about..." Keith made a tsking sound. "Putting yourself and the welfare of your people in jeopardy. I'm very disappointed in your lack of judgment princess..."  
"Damn it Keith, lay off!" Allura snarled, pounding her fist against the control panel. "Shit happens, deal with it!"  
There was a moment of silence, and then Keith said rather primly, "I don't know where you picked up that sort of language, but Nanny won't like it."  
"You let ME worry about what Nanny won't and won't like." retorted Allura, too angry to think upon just how terrifying a prospect that was! "You're not paid to clean up my language, and you're certainly not paid to give me the third degree!"  
"But...but...." Keith was clearly flabbergasted.  
"Now CAPTAIN..." She said icily. "I am going to resume as you put it, maintaining radio silence."  
"But Allura, you can't just...." Keith protested.  
"A little thing called the crown of Arus says I can!" Allura shot back. "And just so we are clear, Captain. You will not speak until spoken to, is that clear?!"  
"Yes princess...." Keith said sullenly.  
"Good...we will return to the castle, and there I may or may not explain my recent actions."   
"But we need to form Voltron right away!" Keith said.  
"What did I just tell you?" Allura asked sharply.   
"Speak until spoken too..." muttered Keith.   
"That's a good boy." She stood up. "Besides....We may not need Voltron to save the day this time." And then she ended the communication, leaving Keith to mull over her words. As for Allura, she stood next to the command chair, almost shaking in her boots, awed that she had not only been able to talk to Keith like that, but that she had enjoyed it.  
"Spoken like a true Queen..." She found strong arms encircling her waist, a face burying itself in the crook of her neck. Lotor had silently snuck up behind her. "Hmm....you know...." His lips brushed against her ear lobe, Allura had to strain to hear his words. "Almost be worth it to see the look on his face if we were to turn the monitors on right now..."  
"I don't think Keith would be able to handle that particular sight..." Allura told him. "And we might still need him to fight off Doom's forces...unless...piloting a lion is another one of your many skills..."  
"No...not yet anyway...but I'm a real fast learner." Lotor replied.   
Allura smiled. "Let leave the lion piloting to the real experts then...." She freed herself from his embrace. "We've got to get dressed, and prepare to face my friends..."  
"Oh joy...." Lotor said sarcastically. He had a feeling it would be more apt to say, "face the firing squad!"  
****************************************************************************************  
Blue Lion and Black Lion's paws touched down on the cobblestones of the palace court yard, having easily evaded enemy ship's by employing their cloaking devices. Keith didn't even bother to shut down Black Lion, already climbing out the top, eager for round two of the *discussion*.  
"Well....this is it..." Allura said, staring worriedly at the castle. "Better get this over with...." She relaxed her iron tight grip on her seat's armrest, the color slowly returning to her knuckles, but not to her face. She stood up, hands smoothing down her uniform, wishing she had had the time to wash her top. _~Nanny is gonna freak when she sees the blood stain.~_  
"Lotor?" She couldn't tell for sure, but his face looked like the blue had turned several shades lighter from anxiety.  
"I'm....as ready as I'll ever be...." Lotor said, also checking over his clothing, trying to get the wrinkles out. His golden eyes were wide with apprehension.  
"I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous before!" Allura exclaimed, walking towards him.  
"That's because I think this is the first time I've ever felt like this in my whole life!" Lotor said. "It's not that I want their approval, I don't give a rat's ass what they think about me...but when I think what they might do to keep us apart..."  
"We won't let them..." Allura said, giving his arm a squeeze. "I'm sure as soon as they get to know you..."  
"I don't think Keith and I could ever be friends." Lotor said darkly.  
"Just...we just have to give them some time..." Allura said softly. "And right now it's time to face the music...." She popped the hatch of Blue Lion, one foot on the ladder's rung. "Come out on my signal...." He nodded, and grabbed her by the waist, kissing her hard and firmly on the mouth. "For luck..." He told her, as she held onto the ladder for support.  
By now the other three lions had also landed, and Nanny and Coran were just rushing out of the castle, when Allura poked her head up, out of the hatch. "My baby!" shrieked Nanny tearfully, torn between embracing Allura, and chastising her.  
"Um....hi Nanny...Keith...everyone..." Allura said, jumping down to the ground. "I mis..." She was cut off, as Nanny wrapped her in a big bear hug, the strong arms cutting off her oxygen.   
"Princess! Where have you been?" Coran said, a stern expression on his face. Keith like an eager lap dog, hurried to the Royal Advisor's side, imitating his expression to the letter.   
"Do you know how worried I was about you?" Nanny asked, still squeezing the life out of Allura. "Oh, let me get a look at you..." She pulled back, holding Allura at arm's length. "Hmm...you look like you've been eating well enough...hair is a bit messy...and what's this..." She poked at the reddish brown stain on the shoulder of her uniform. "Is that blood? OH! It is!" Nanny hugged Allura again. "Oh the poor child is bleeding!"   
"Makes you wish the woman was the type who fainted at the sight of blood, right Allura?" Lance smiled at the princess.  
"Hi Lance." Allura managed a genuine smile for the Red Lion's pilot. "I missed you...I...missed all of you..."  
Nanny made a face at Lance, before turning back to fawn over Allura. "Oh my goodness, I knew flying that lion was dangerous! First you disappeared for weeks, and now I find you hurt! It must have been during Doom's attack! Come child, I'll get you into bed, and run you a hot bath...."  
A hot bath sounded lovely to Allura right now, but she couldn't avoid what she had to do. "No Nanny, not just yet..."  
"That's right Nanny." agreed Coran. "Allura has a lot of explaining to do....."  
"And apologizing!" added Keith, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Well..." Allura shot a glare at Keith before continuing. "First I think I ought to introduce you to my---our guest..."  
"Guest? What guest?" asked Coran.  
"I thought there was someone else in the lion!" exclaimed Keith.  
"Who is this person?!" demanded Nanny.  
"Well..." Allura suddenly found her fingernails fascinating. "He's someone who..."  
"A he?!" Nanny cried. "You were with a man unchaperoned?!"  
"Well yes I...we...that is..." Allura stuttered nervously, while Keith began tapping his toes in impatience. Allura spread her fingers wide, staring down at the ground, as she breathed in and out. She counted from one to ten in her mind, before she spoke again. "This person is someone who may be the key to ending at least some of the fighting...and...someone who will be a big part of my life..."   
"And when do we get to meet this someone?" demanded Keith.  
"Right now." A confident voice said, one they all knew very well.  
"Lotor!"  
"It's Prince Lotor?!"   
"What's he doing here?!"  
"Drule Scum bag!" hissed Keith, while Nanny staggered back, a horrified expression on her face. "He's that awful prince who always chases after my baby!"   
"That's right Nanny." Lance had a big grin on his face. "And it seems they were all alone in the lion together..."  
The implication was more than the woman could handle. Nanny let out a blood curling scream, that had everyone scrambling to cover their ears. She seemed to sway on her feet, and Hunk reached over to steady her. "That's enough Lance." He told the blue clad pilot.  
"Spoil my fun..." muttered Lance.  
Lotor leaped down, to land next to Allura. She turned to him, and whispered, "You didn't wait until my signal!"  
"I couldn't stand to let you face them all alone for one-second longer." He replied, his fingers brushing the back of her hand, seemingly by accident. Allura had to bite down on her lip to keep from smiling.  
"Prince Lotor..." Coran blinked, the hairs on the back of his neck rising slightly in fear. He had never expected to be in the presence of this imposing young man. "To what do we owe the honor...the..." He couldn't bring himself to continue.  
"Lotor!" Keith sprang forward, hands fumbling as he tried to draw his pistol. "By my authority as a Galaxy Garrison Officer..." His nervousness made him drop the pistol. "I am placing you under arrest..."  
"No, you're not!" Allura said, and kicked the laser pistol away before Keith could take hold of it. "Lotor is under MY protection, and has sought sanctuary on Arus!" Her eyes blazed an electric blue as she made this announcement. "Within the bylaws of both Arus, and the charter established by Galaxy Garrison, any and all political refuges will be made welcome, and given amnesty for their past crimes."  
"But, but...He's Lotor!" cried Keith. "He's the enemy!"  
"Not anymore he's not!" Allura said firmly.   
"It's got to be a trick..."   
"I assure you captain, it's no trick." Lotor said calmly. "I have turned my back on Doom, my father...I have renounced the crown, and am willing to do whatever it takes to make amends..."  
"You can start by taking a long walk off a short pier!" shouted Keith.  
"Keith! That's enough!" snapped Coran. "I must say this is....overwhelming...it is a lot to process right now..."  
"We weren't expecting you to understand right away." Allura said. "And right now, an issue of trust is not our most pressing matter...please...let us go inside...we will explain everything later, but first....Pidge..." She looked at the silent pilot of Green Lion.  
"Yes princess?"   
"I think you're expertise is going to be integral to helping us get rid of our unwanted guests."   
***********************************************************************************  
Admiral Erigorn, current commander of the fleet of Doom ships could not believe his eyes. According to readings, the Garrison fleet was withdrawing from Arus' air space, as were the minuscule amount of ships Arus had, all leaving in the middle of a battle. "Someone tell me what is going on!!" He barked out his order. "Do they have some sort of super weapon we don't know about?"   
"Admiral, sir!" A private saluted. "We have an incoming message from...from Demos!"  
"What's so unusual about that?" Erigorn asked, bored. "We hear from those blowhards everyday. And it's usually the same *advice*. Retreat and we won't blow up all your ships."   
"No, it's not from General Barquax." explained the soldier. "It's from the planet Demos."  
"Wait...then that can only mean..." Erigorn leaped to his feet. "Put it on the screen immediately!" Technicians hurried to process his request, and the image of the war torn planet of Arus was replaced with that of Prince Lotor still clad in his wedding finery.   
"Ah...good evening Erigorn!" Lotor said, jovially. "I trust you are doing well."  
"Oh Prince Lotor..." Erigorn hastily saluted him. "It is wonderful to see you after so long."  
"Yes it is, isn't." agreed Lotor smugly. "Since I am about to leave on my honeymoon, I won't bore you with too much talk. The Arus campaign...it's over...."  
"Over sire...but..."  
"We've won." Lotor said.  
"What...won?" Erigorn frowned. "Why wasn't I informed of this?!" He glared at his men, as though it was somehow their fault.  
"Yes...Doom and Demos are now allies, and with our combined might, which Arus has witnessed first hand, we have forced our enemies to surrender." Lotor explained.   
"Arus surrendered..." Erigorn repeated shocked. "At long last this planet is ours?!"   
"Yes...It will be the new crown jewel in the Doom-Demos Empire." A servant walked past the camera, and Lotor snatched a glass of brandy off his tray. "Any minute now, the castle shall unfurl it's white flags...you hear that men?" Now the prince was speaking to all the men abroad the ship. "You're going home!"  
Amidst all the excited cheering, Erigorn had protests. "But...but sire...what about Arus...if we leave it unguarded, they might reclaim it..."  
"Already taken care of Erigorn..." Lotor said smoothly. "Both you and the Demosian general are to send down a small cordon of men to oversee things at the castle...That will suffice until I can personally pick out men for permanent positions on Arus." He took a long swig of brandy, savoring the taste. "Any other objections Admiral?"  
"Uh no...sire.." Erigorn shook his head.  
"Good." Lotor laughed. "I am most eager to return to my bride." The transmission cut off, as the prince took another sip of brandy. Minutes later, a similar transmission was made to the General of the Demosian fleets. Unbeknownst to them, the appointed ground parties were immediately taken captive upon entering the castle, forced at gun point to issue transmissions that all was going according to the plan on the surface. The men were then introduced to their temporarily new quarters, the not often used dungeons of the Castle of Lions. It took a better part of the day for both fleets to leave Arus' stratosphere, the few stragglers, and robeast easily taken care of by Voltron. The three planet war on Arus was at last at an end, finishing just as suddenly as it began.  
************************************************************************************************  
"Lotor..." Allura's hand was poised to knock, surprised when the door fell open before her. She tentatively stepped into the darkly lit guest bedroom that had been appointed to her love. "Are you asleep?" She closed the door behind her.  
"I'm out here Allura...." His voice called from the direction of the terrace, the door slightly open. She smiled, and padded forward, her long night gown brushing against the top of the carpet. "I couldn't sleep." He said when she appeared on the other side of the glass doors.  
"Me neither...." She said, the cool night air causing her to shiver slightly. "I keep thinking I will wake up and find out that this was all dream....that I never went to Demos...that I never found you...."  
"Funny...I keep thinking I'll wake up and find myself still on Doom..." They both fell silent, but it was a comfortable silence, only broken up occasionally by the burst of a fire works, as the rest of the planet celebrated their latest taste of victory.   
"You're cold...." He finally said.  
"A little..." Allura said, rubbing her bare arms over and over again.  
"Liar..." Lotor eased off the ledge he had been perched on. "You're about to turn as blue as I am." He took her by the hand, and led her back inside. "I suppose you better go back to your room..." He said wistfully.  
"Only if you really want me to go..." Allura said, pressing her body against his.  
"Don't tease me Allura. I know how much propriety means to you Arusians."   
Still she clung to him. "We're also very true to our hearts..." Allura leaned up on tip toe to kiss his neck.  
"But Allura...people will talk if they find out you spent the night...." Lotor said in half hearted protest.  
"Hmmm....let them...." She wrapped her arms around his neck, still standing on tip toe. "We have nothing to hide." Her words were enough to get him to abandon his futile attempts to get her to return to her room. With a low throaty chuckle, he returned the hug, sweeping her up off her feet, so she could reach his lips without strain. Tomorrow there would surely be questions asked, problems both inside and outside the castle to deal with...Zarkon was still out there, stewing in his own hatred and malice...Doom would be back...but that was in the future...right now, in the present...there was just two....whose hearts beat as one, soul mates now forevermore joined.  
*************************************************************  
The End!!  
Mich: *dances around cause she can finally slap a complete on her first L and A fic!*  
  
To those who may think Blue Lion reached Arus to soon, I offer this gentle reminder...when Allura was traveling to Demos, she had to do so incognito...she hitched a ride with a transport ship...that ship was traveling much slower, and making pit stops to pick up various things (some of which was for the wedding.). If she went on her lion, she could have made the trip in a day or two...at least....that's the way it seemed on the show...they would get a distress call, and make it to a new planet the same day! And so....Lotor and Allura got back to Arus before anyone on Demos thought to contact the ships on Arus, and let them know Lotor is not to be trusted....  
Author's notes up next.... 


	31. Author's Note

  
  
** Evolution of a fanfic**  
  
This pretentiously titled thing is my author's note. When I first had the idea for R.O.E. (and for that matter It Takes Two) I hadn't intended to be the one to write it. I thought it would make an interesting fic, and offer the idea up on the Lotor mailing list. There was some interest, but none of the writer's ever actually used it. It was several months to a year later, when the idea that wouldn't go away compelled me to start my first cannon Voltron fic.   
At first I didn't expect it to be so long...truthfully I didn't think I'd get past the third chapter...but the ideas kept coming, and I kept track of them by writing notes...and here's where the evolving took place. Originally I was going to have Lotor and Allura go their separate ways....a bitter sweet ending, where they are forced to return to their homes alone...I had even popped in the episode after the "Sleeping Princess" one to find out which robeast came next...I was planning on having a scene where at the end Lotor comes in to inspect the latest robeast Hagger is making...to make it seem that R.O.E. really did take place between those two episodes...  
But after a while, I started to realize everyone would kill me if I separated Lotor and Allura for too long...^_- Corral did grow on me, and I've played with the thought of doing an alternate ending where she and Lotor do get married, and set off to find happily ever after with each other...  
There were many ideas I had waiting to do since the start of the fanfic...in this, the episode WEP doesn't want you to see...including Allura sneaking in as a slave girl...you don't know how impatient I was to do the scene where Lotor and Allura are basking in the afterglow of their love, only to be rudely interrupted by Keith...originally it was going to be all four lions...but rght at the end, I remembered they would be busy dealing with Doom and Demos, and might have a trouble getting all four past the ships. I even played with having Blue Lion picked up by a Galaxy Garrison ship, and be brought to Arus this way, with poor Lotor having to stay hidden in the lion, so he wouldn't be arrested. I tossed that idea aside for convenience sake.   
Dangling plot threads, also known as the reason why I have to work on a sequel...Back when I was going to have Lotor return to Doom, it seemed no problem to make a mention at the end that he was working on tracking down the slave girls, as per his promise to Allura...since I now know I will (eventually) do a sequel, I can save that for the next book. (See? I didn't forget. ;-p) The major reason for a sequel is all in fact Blue Lion's fault...  
See...the lion moved about a lot...originally the wedding was going to take place in the castle...but then I wanted Allura and Lotor to go running into the woods for safety, Lotor hesitating for the forest reminded him of the one in his dreams...so the wedding was moved to a church and I was going to have Allura park in the middle of the woods, and whap a guard over the head, taking his place...it wasn't until I wrote 25, that I realized how absurd that was...if the woods were so big that it would take them awhile to traverse, and was also a fair distance from where the wedding was to be held, how would she get there in time, and why would the guards in charge of making sure the Cathedral was safe be all the way by the woods? So more modifying was needed...I thought to have her land on the roof, but I was already keen on the idea of having Lotor and Allura ride off on horseback...So the forest idea was out, she just parked in cloaking mode, and had to walk part of the way to the cathedral.  
I was still thinking a little bit about having them each return alone to their respective planets...because then I thought I would do in the sequel, Lotor finally discovers his father killed his mother...those dreams were repressed memories...and that would have him leave Doom for good...but...it didn't go that way...he turned his back on Doom without ever learning about the true fate of his mother. That will change in the sequel...but first I need to come up with more of a plot for it....0_o  
A nod of thanks to Dana, Meina, Dawn, KK60, Lady Eternal cosmos Illus, Sailor Europa,Ladyrissa, President Evil, Rougechere, Desanera, bat, roswellwbfan, and the members of Denubian Tales. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!  
And much appreciation to Tamy who let me drive her nuts when I was having writer's block!  
---Michelle  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
